I'll Try For You
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Maranda is a new student at Hogwarts. she is too quiet and shy..but that's going to change. you'll love this (COMPLETE)sql-ill fight for you
1. Silent, But Witchy

Disclaimer: I own me and the plot..everything else...well, I don't own.

A/N: Yes, I've done it.. I'm on the verge of re-making the entire Trilogy I had in mind! WOOT! You're wondering what on Earth I'm talking about..Well, If you've known me for awhile, you know that I attempted a fic called I'll Fight For You. Sadly, it hit the bottom so fast, I just had to take it off this site. So, I'm remaking it with new plot, new characters..everything is changed so please please read! XD (and yes, I am the character in here, but I changed the last name.. ya never know who looks on these sites. lol) By the way, The HP characters are in here, but there's no Voldemort or evil thingies.. ok? ok. but there are twists and turns...you know what? Just read it lol.

_Chapter 1: Silent, but Witchy_

Shutting the 5:00 a.m alarm off, Maranda Maguire got out of bed yawning loudly; Hoping not to wake the others. Mandy was an orphan, always was..and always would be. She never met her parents, but she didn't worry too much; The orphanage had always taken good care of her.

Mandy stepped into the cold shower and let the water run for a minute before hitting the nozzle so warm water would come out instead. She stayed in for about a half-hour and realized someone was knocking on the door to use the bathroom. This was the reason she wanted to wake up so early...

8:00 a.m she stepped into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast, and walked into the reading room. Picking up a romance novel, Mandy started on page 45, which was where she left off from the previous day.

Later on, around noon, A big noise came from outside.. Mandy, like the rest of the children and teens, walked outside to see what it was. A (what looked like) a giant got off of a motorcycle at least twenty feet away from the building, and walked towards the children. The head of the orphanage, Maggy, came out to see what the rustle was.

"Who are you?," Maggy started, "And _why_ are you here?"

"First off," He began, "My name is Hagrid, and I am here to pick up a Maranda Maguire..you and I spoke of this previously on the telephone--or whatever you mugg--I mean people call it.."

Maggy and Hagrid talked for a minute in private as everyone whispered about the events. Maranda was confused about the whole thing.. she didn't know what to think.. A very, very tall man coming to get her?? For what?? It seriously frightened her.

Finally, Hagrid walked in front of the children again and they all immediately stopped talking. He pointed at Mandy, "Are you Maranda?" she nodded and stepped forward in her red long sleeve shirt and black pants. "Well," He continued, "Don't just stand there! Let's get a move on!"

Figuring she better not ask where she was about to go, Maranda closed her mouth and followed the bearded man. She turned to wave at everyone, but they were gone...

"S'cuse me mister Hagrid, Sir..." She twiddled her thumbs, "Why is everyone gone..?"

Hagrid turned around and smiled, "Well, that's what I'm about to tell you..But First, yeh need to come with me."

Once again, Maranda followed Hagrid until they got to his motorcycle. He motioned her to get in, and she did as directed. Sitting in the cart which was connected to the motorcycle, Mandy felt the urge to ask him once again why everyone was gone.

"Alright," Hagrid sighed as he sat on the regular seat of the motorcycle, "I'll explain to you now.." He pushed in the keys of the vehicle and started it up.

In a quick minute, the motorcycle lifted from the ground and rose into the air like a runaway balloon.

"Hold on to yer seat!" Hagrid demanded and Mandy looked down at the ground in a panic. "I know what yer thinkin," the motorcycle started to move forward in the sky and up into the clouds, "Now, You, Maranda, are a witch. That's right, a witch. I was instructed to take you to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Professor Albus Dumbledore. Yer Mom was also a witch, but yer Dad was not. He married her knowing this though, because he was surely in love."

A few bluebirds were passed as the motorcycle seemed to go faster. Hagrid continued, "A few years passed them by an' they 'ad you..Their first an' only child. Later, when you were about two years old, Yer Mom an' Dad went on a business trip...They never came back..an' you were submitted into the orphanage. Everyone found out later that they were killed in a ...what's that called... 'car' accident."

Feeling the tears start to form, Mandy couldn't help but push them back and try to listen to the rest of Hagrid's story. "So why did all those people disappear?" She found herself asking again.

Laughing, Hagrid blurted, "I was about to answer that! All yer acquaintances down there had to be placed back in the orphanage by magic with no memory of you..I'm sorry, but if anyone finds out about our world, a war could break loose..We can't have that, again"

"It's alright, I had no friends there anyways," Mandy admitted.

"Well," he went on, "Either way, you'll be placed in seventh year out of eight. This is because, well, you won't believe this, but yer Mom didn't even need school..She was a genius.. I guarantee, you pick up a wand and you'll be blastin' away fiends, and conjuring up potions--Well, If Snape can handle yer intellect that is. You have yer Mom's genes in you. You don't need education from year one and up. You have magic in yer mind, and you always have..but you were unaware of it. Now, you just have to open up that part of yer brain an' BINGO!"

As quick as he shouted bingo, the sky was a navy blue with stars painted at random across it. The clouds parted as a clear view of castle towers appeared followed by th rest of the exhilarating structure. Stone walls, tainted glass windows, and bridges from here and there...Maranda was surely in awe.

"Amazin' isn't it?" Hagrid retorted as he landed the black motorcycle on the green, green, grass by what looked like the entrance of the school. "Now," He stated, "Just enter in those doors, walk up the stairs, turn to yer left and walk through a pair of wooden doors. That should take ya to the Great Hall. Yer belongings should be in yer room already. Good luck.. I have to do school business otherwise I'd come with yeh."

Mandy stepped cautiously out of the cart and waved goodbye to the giant as she walked up the stone steps and looked at the entrance to her new home and school. The doors opened with a turn of the golden doorknob and a push of the wooden door using all of her might. Upon entering the enormous school, a brush of nerves placed themselves in Mandy's stomach.

After following Hagrid's direction to go up some stairs, Mandy saw the big wooden doors as she turned left, but she was immediately stopped by the feeling of being watched. A silky male voice spoke as she turned around to face it.

"Miss Maguire, I presume?" The voice came from a man with chin-length black hair. His entire atire was of black robes, with a black shirt underneath, completed with black trousers and black shoes.

The line he said reminded Mandy of an old investigator t.v. show, "Yes, that's me." She felt her nerves boiling, for she hated meeting new people.

The man took one step closer to her and sneered, "I'm Professor Severus Snape, Professor Snape to you. Professor Dumbledore, The Headmaster of this school, has asked me to bring you to his office to be sorted into one of four houses."

Mandy hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but followed him and his billowing robes to Dumbledore's office. Along the way, Mandy had been fascinated by the grand staircase's moving steps. However, Snape kept swift and quick movement, so she couldn't stop and watch.

Entering the office created an awe-struck look on Mandy's face, which was how she had looked for some while now. Snape greeted Professor Dumbledore and the three of them sat; Dumbledore behind his desk, Snape across from the desk, and Maranda next to Snape. Dumbledore took hold of an old, brown hat and handed it to Snape who then placed it on Mandy's head.

"Aha!" The hat spoke, startling Mandy, "Fresh meat to this school... Hmmm.. You truly have no idea what you are doing here," Mandy blushed, "but if you stick to books and studying, your true self will emerge from within and you will see just how genius you can be. Yes, I knew who your mother was. She came to this school as well...So, seeing as you are almost exactly like her, it only fits to put you in the same house she was in.."

A pause steadied itself among the room, as anticipation grew. The tattered hat cleared its throat and finished its speech, "....You belong in... Gryffindor!"

An annoyed sigh escped Snape's mouth as Mandy handed the hat to Dumbledore.

Standing up, Dumbledore explained how to get from his office to the Gryffindor Common Room, "...and just before you enter, you must say the password.." He whispered to the password to Mandy, Lillydew, not in fear of having Snape try to enter it, but just for protection.

Eventually, Maranda found her way to the Gryffindor common room after thanking her new Professors for sorting her and directing her to her new 'home.' Yawning quite loudly, she plopped herself onto a vacant bed which had a trunk of her belongings at the end of it. Quietly, she changed into pajamas, hopped into bed, and immediately fell into a restful sleep.

Awaking to hear birds chirping, Maranda noticed that she only heard birds..No chatting from peers or anything..Just..Birds.. She shot up from her bed, seeing that nobody was in the bedroom but her. After getting dressed in a forest-green t-shirt and jeans, she walked calmly down to the common room. Right then she realized that she woke up late, and no one bothered to tell her. Feeling let down, she walked back to the bedroom, grabbed her belongings for class, (Dumbledore had provided school supplies for her including a wand.), looked at her schedule, and headed for her first class.

Entering Potions class late was something the students dreaded. No one had ever done it before and truthfully never wanted to. They were very surprised though, when Maranda walked in as though she had nothing to worry about. Snape was in the front of the class, talking about the year's sylabus, and abrubtly stopped when Mandy sat in a seat next to Draco Malfoy. This was something she would soon regret.

Severus Snape took a few steps towards Maranda and asked her if she could tell the class why she was late. This was when the trouble started.

"I woke up late.." Mandy knew it was the truth, but for some reason Snape thought otherwise.

He stepped another few steps closer to her, "I don't think so. Why on _earth_ would you wake up_ late _when you knew perfectly well that you had school the next day?"

"Professor Snape," Mandy blushed, "It was a mistake. I hadn't looked at my schedule until I woke up, and I didn't _wake up _until the start of this class. I had to get changed, so I _couldn't_ of been here earlier.."

Draco, being the slimey Slytherin that he was, laughed at the new girl sitting next to him. "Professor," Draco began, "Even if she was late on accident, shouldn't she be in her _own_ seat? I mean, it would be _nice_ if those Gryffindorks-I mean Gryffindors sat here sometime, but why should she have choice in where she sits? She **belongs** with **Potter**,**Weasley**, and...**Granger**.."

"He's right, you know, even if you weren't late on purpose, you should've still sat with your own house." Snape retorted.

Being the nervous girl she was, Mandy had no idea what to say. She didn't know she was supposed to sit with her house, but she didn't know how the intimidating professor would respond. "I," She took a breath, "I didn't know we had to sit with our house."

"Stand up Miss Maguire," Severus demanded, "It doesn't take a scientist to find your place. Over there with the red head, the boy with the scar, and the know-it-all. Over there is your seat next to them. If you can't remember that simple place to park yourself, then maybe you need a few **detentions** to practice sitting!"

Now hunched over, Maranda rushed over to her seat as the Slytherins, including Malfoy, giggled at her innocent mistake. She could tell right then and there that things would be the same or worse as it was in her orphanage. She always had flashbacks of her earlier years there; The children and older kids would make fun of her because she was different. She was always quiet, nervous, paranoid, and never expressed her true feelings. She always hid her tears back, which was unhealthy, but she felt it was a good choice. Even up to the very day she arrived at Hogwarts, she didn't cry.

This being a terribly new situation, Mandy wanted to shed some tears. She wanted to burst out in front of everyone and cry for all those years she couldn't. Yet, she still could'nt let that happen.

Now in her assigned seat, Maranda sank in her own silence as Snape started to teach his class. All the students ended up taking notes on the assigned pages of their book. Their homework was to write a five page essay on the reasoning for truth serum.

As class was dismissed, Draco approached Maranda as she was picking her belongings up.

"Hey, Maguire," He snickered, "Nice name..Anyways, I hope you find your seat comfortable.. **_Mudblood._**" He turned around and proudly walked away.

Snape had heard the whole thing. He was at his desk the whole time, and as usual, he let it slide. After all, it was Draco, his favorite student, who insulted the 'new girl.' This didn't make him happy, but something made him feel pleased that Malfoy added to Maranda's tension. After all, she was a Gryffindor.

Sighing as she left the potions room, Maranda realized she would be late for her next class, for she had no idea where it was. She eventually climbed the right staircase though, and entered Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Her first impression of McGonagall was that she could be strict if she had to be, but other than that she was a kind spirit. She then found her impression to be right; McGonagall dismissed her this once for being late, but she warned her that next time she would get a detention.

It was her first transfiguration lesson, yet it seemed like she was a pro at using her wand. The class was supposed to turn their school book into a bat, and boy oh boy did Maranda's come out just fine. A jealous Draco swore at her on the way out, saying that she probably had Hermione do it for her. Obviously that wasn't the case.

The rest of the day was alright. Maranda was still her shy self, but her remainder of classes went along smoothly, and she wasn't late anymore. She had finally gotten the courage to ask Hermione, Ron, and Harry for directions, for they had the same lessons together. Sadly, she found they also had the same classes with Draco, and sadly, every class he would pick on her. Did she stand up for herself? No..She found that shrugging the insults off was easier.

At last, supper came and left. Mandy ate her dinner without talking with anyone, and she left the Great Hall as soon as she could. This way, her homework would somehow get done on time, leaving time to spare for some sleep. This was her plan for the whole year, but she felt something would mess her plan up.

The night's moon lighted the bedroom just enough to help her see her way to her bed, and it was enough to protect her during her dreamless sleep.


	2. Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP. I own me, obviously, and this plot..and the new spell I made. :-)

A/N: Yeah..more story..here ya go.

_Chapter 2: Sticky Situation_

_Tweet tweet, tweet tweet, _

_'Oh Lord, not again,'_ Mandy thought she woke up late again, but she was wrong. She woke up early this time. She didn't want to go back to sleep though, in case she were to relive yesterday's fiasco. She looked at her clock, _6:28._ Only an hour and a half until breakfast, and then classes at 8:30.

Getting up from her comfy bed, Maranda changed and showered, coming out just in time to get her things together and head down to the Great Hall. She had a feeling that the day would be much better than yesterdays. She looked at her schedule as she sat down at the Gryffindor table; Charms was first, followed by Transfiguration, Potions, lunch time, Arithmancy, and Herbology.

Taking some toast and jam, Maranda made sure she had all of her homework with her. As she did, none other than Draco Malfoy walked over to the end of the table, where she was sitting.

"Mudblood wake up early this morning?" Several evil looks were made at Malfoy, but Maranda stayed quiet as he added, "Well, at least you're sitting with your house this time. I didn't think you were _that_ stupid..Of course, you said it was a mistake.. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe you _want_ to be a Slytherin?"

Hermione usually kept quiet, but she couldn't stand it, "Go away, Malfoy. Leave her alone."

Draco pierced his blue eyes at her, "Watch it, Granger. I wouldn't want to go back to torturing _you_, now would I?" With that said, he walked out of the Great Hall doors.

"Well," Hermione looked at Maranda, "You're welcome. We should get to class. C'mon Ron, Harry.. Let's go."

Getting up from the table, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Maranda left for charms class. When they entered, they sat together, but Maranda yet again did not talk. She knew they were nice people, but conversing with them was just too much to ask for on her second day of school. Professor Flitwick walked quickly into the classroom and directed everyone to take out their wands and books. He stepped on a podium which elevated him to seem taller, and raised his wand in the air.

"Turn your books to page 50 please. I want to teach you all a higher form of _Wingardium Leviosa._ This new spell can not only lift up your target fifty feet higher into the air than before, but you cn even levitate yourself! So, repeat after me. _Subvolo Aerius!_" After listening to the students chant the spell in unison, he directed them to then point at a closed ink bottle on their desk and cast the spell.

"_Subvolo Aerius!" _Maranda pointed to her ink bottle as rofessor Flitwick came around her side of the room to see how students were progressing.

The ink bottle rose slowly to the ceiling of the room where it stopped. Flitwick congratulated Maranda as she brought the bottle slowly back to her desk.

"As the ceiling is the highest point you can go to right now," Flitwick asserted, "You may practice on your own for homework. Beware though, If you don't say the spell correctly your target might never come back down. In fact, it might keep going. I've had that problem in my previous years of teaching. One of the students cast the spell on himself and didn't say it right. He was higher than fifty feet in the air outside and we had to fly a broom up to get him. That wasn't an easy task either, because if you get stuck, you have to say the counter curse, which is _Devolo Degravo._ Please remember this. I know you teens and your experiments. One mistake could do damage though."

Hermione looked at Maranda in awe and complimented her on the 'Fantastic Levitating.' Even Ron and Harry gave her a compliment. However, a few minutes before class ended, Draco unscrewed Maranda's ink bottle when everyone was getting a safety sheet on Charms from Flitwick's desk. As the students walked back to their desks to put their things away, Hermione asked Maranda to do the spell one more time.

"I guess so.. _Subvolo Aerius_." Watching as her ink bottle slowly levitated into the air, Maranda didn't notice her ink bottle turning downwards as Flitwick walked down the isle. Hermione yelled and pointed as she felt everyone's eyes on the bottle. It seemed like an eternity passed before Maranda realized what happened. The bottle's cap fell to the floor as ink spilled all over Professor Flitwick's poor little head.

Feeling flushed and embarassed, Maranda swore under her breath continuously until the whole class broke out in laughter. Everyone except Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Maranda. She was busy hiding her face from the laughing class. Flitwick approached her desk with ink dripping from his face.

"I don't think you closed the ink bottle tight enough." Draco wailed from across the room.

Poking her eyes from hiding, Maranda saw Flitwick's inky black face and she started to appologize. "It wasn't my fault Professor. I don't know how the ink bottle became unscrewed like that. You have no idea how horrible I feel. I'm so utterly sorry... Please forgive me."

Handing Flitwick a towel, Draco stuck his tongue out at Maranda and chuckled even more. The short professor wiped his face and head as the bell rang to indicate the end of class. He looked at Maranda as she stood solid like a statue and nodded to her.

"I understand," He quietly talked as students piled out of the classroom, "that it wasn't your fault. In fact, I know who it was. Being the kind and gentle teacher that I am, I will not punish you. Please, next time you have that bottle out, keep it within your viewing range. I'm sick of student pranks as much as the next teacher, but I am not capable of doing anything about them. If I get someone in trouble for their stupid immature actions, they will just go on pranking everyone. They always do. Have a good day, Miss Maguire. I forgive you."

Maranda left the classroom feeling relieved as though ten-thousand pounds of weight was lifted off of her. She thought over and over again who Flitwick had been referring to. It must've been Malfoy who unscrewed the ink bottle. If he was going to pull pranks on her all year, she should at least try and get revenge at some point, right? Or at least make a point to scare him or something. Before she could think any longer on the subject, a new and more horrid thought came into her brain; Potions class was next.

"You actually found your own seat this time, Maguire. Good thing. I wouldn't want you to leave any ink bottles unscrewed on my desk. They might tip over and spill on me." Draco _was _going to act like this to her all year. That statement proved it correct.

Ignoring his statement, Maranda sat next to Hermione and took out her potions book. Draco didn't take the ignoring lightly, hence the rude comment he made next.

"So," He looked at his friends with a sly smile planted on his face like a rotten weed, "I guess you _are_ as stupid as you look. Who in the world would leave an ink bottle unscrewed..? It just isn't kosher."

Breathing in deeply, Maranda actually _wanted _Snape to come to class. She wanted draco to shut his awful mouth already so she could get on with her life. She had enough of his bull to last a lifetime and she didn't really want to take anymore. When she finished this thought, Snape sauntered slowly into the classroom, and down to the blackboard where he faced the students.

Now that he was in the room, Maranda wanted him to leave and go back to putting up with Malfoy. At least he didn't give off a terrible intimidation like Snape did. His face was stern and gave a feeling that he could do anything he wanted.

"He looks like he could kill someone," Maranda whispered to Hermione, who held in her laughter.

Snape looked to the Gryffindors' side of the room and sneered, and then looked at the Slytherins. "Turn your potion books to page 67 and read the three pages that follow. When you are all done I will explain to you what we will be doing. Start reading now. I will give you fifteen minutes. Go." Snape then sat at his desk and went through some papers.

Reading the material, Maranda wondered what kind of potion they would be making. The pages Snape assigned to read were about 'Complications That May Occur When Making Potions.' It was as though Snape were tempting the class to mess up. After ten minutes passed, most of the class was done reading. Draco threw a quill at Maranda's head and mouthed, "I need Ink" while pointing to his ink bottle.

At last, Severus got up from his desk and looked at the class in disgust. "Now," He took a paper from his desk and read from it, "You are now entitled to do this project. I have assigned you partners, and you are expected to make the potion on page seventy-eight. The potion might be a little complex, but I know my students will make it to perfection. Now, your partners..."

Everyone in class dreaded whoever they were assigned to work with. Snape started to list off names and who they would work with..The only bad part was the fact that Snape paired up Gryffindors with Slytherins and vice-versa. Now everyone was sure they would fail the project.

Snape continued naming off pairs, "Crabbe will work with Ron, Harry with Bridget, Hermione with Goyle." Maranda was next, Snape had gone from the back of the room to the front on the Gryffindors' side. "Maranda.....hmmm.. I made the mistake of putting you with Hermione...I don't think I was paying attention.. You'll be partners with Draco. Oh and Melanie, you are with Phillip."

Shock, complete and utter shock, Maranda could not believe who Snape had told her to work with. She wanted to protest, but obviously that wouldn't be a bright idea. Snape finished off the list and told everyone to sit next to their new partner.

"Well," Draco smiled evily at Maranda, "I guess you're in a sticky situation now.."

At that moment, Maranda wanted to punch Draco in the mouth, but she held back. _Someday, _she thought while turning her book to page seventy-eight, _Someday I will get even... _

Malfoy looked at Maranda's book and sighed, "God, I hate this. Why couldn't I be partners with Crabbe or Goyle. Snape thinks he's so tough partnering up opposite houses."

"Hey," Maranda spoke up, "I don't like it either, but we have to work together or we won't get anything done."

"Did I say I wanted you to talk to me?" He took out some ingredients from his desk.

"No, but we kind of have to if we're working together. You must've gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Adding a tablespoon of Wolfsbane to the cauldron, Maranda read the next ingredient while Draco sneered beside her.

He took the book from her and rudely stated, "You don't have to hog the book you know."

"Well, you should get your own book out then." Argued Maranda.

Draco added the next three ingredients and told her to stir it clockwise five times. As she did, Draco added powdered Frog's Feet and a green liquid labeled _Porous Ooze. _

"The book doesn't say what the potion is called...That's a first." Mumbled Draco as he added in the last of the ooze liquid.

Rasing her eyebrows, Maranda stopped turning the potion and remarked, "Is that a bad thing that the potion isn't titled?"

"No," Draco said as he took out some more ingredients for the potion, "Just odd."

As the class continued on with their work, Snape walked around the room studying the students. He found it rather strange that Malfoy and Maguire hadn't bit each other's heads off yet. He thought it strange for everyone. Surprisingly, the project was going pretty well. Everyone was working hardly with their partners; Snape figured that the students must be aching to get out of class. Yes, that was it, they thought the better they worked with their dreaded partners, the quicker the class would go by.

"Class," Snape announced, "You have fifteen minutes left to complete the potion. By the way," He sneered, "These partners of yours will be permanent for the year unless I change them, which is unlikely to happen."

Walking proudly back to his desk, Snape listened to several moans and groans made from the horrible news. They would be stuck with their partners for the rest of the year. Snape loved the sound of disappointment.

"Grrrr....Now I'm stuck with a mudblood for the rest of the year." Commented Draco. Maranda only brushed off the comment. If she had to listen to this all year, she might as well get used to it.

Ten minutes passed by and everyone was done conjuring the potions. Snape walked to each pair and checked their work. "Good," was heard often, along with, "Pretty well done, for a bad team." Finally he walked up to Draco and Maranda and stared in astonishment at the potion.

"How long did it take you two to make this?" He asked, still in shock.

Draco smiled, "20 minutes, Professor Snape,"

Nodding his head, Snape pressed on, "You two......did an excellent job. Won't you please come to the front of the class and demonstrate how it works? And..that is not a question...it is a command. Hop to it."

Taking a firm grasp on the cauldron, Draco and Maranda brought it to a table in front of the classroom. They set it down and looked at each other in both hatred and confusion. They didn't exactly know what to do with the potion, and they hated each other for not knowing what to do. Severus stepped up to them and directed them to take a spoon of the potion and pour it on the table. As they did this, the class watched as the potion had no negative effect on the table, for it just stayed there. Snape then told them to place something on the substance before it dried. Draco couldn't find anything, so he put the cauldron on the green potion. Severus stepped away from the table and told them to try and pull the cauldron off.

"It's stuck," Maranda said, helping Draco pull on the black cauldron.

"Exactly," Severus stared at the students, "It is a potion to use on enemies or fiends. It glues them to wherever you put the object and cannot be released until a counter-potion is made, or if you pull extremely hard. Seeing as Draco has only put a mere cauldron on the substance, it will be easy to pull off within three minutes. Which is in exactly one minute from now. I advise you two to pull gently on the cauldron, as the rest of the potion might spill if you pull too hard. Draco, you shouldn't have placed that cauldron on there. You could have just used a shoe or something. But I will not take points off because it was only a mistake."

Hermione whispered to Harry, "And because he's a Slytherin."

Seeing the green potion dry and turn into a pale green color, Draco told Maranda to pull on it. Once he saw that she couldn't get it off, Draco started to pull harder on it, yelling for Maranda to let go. She couldn't, her hands were stuck on part of the cauldron that the potion had spilled on when they were taking it out. Draco pulled harder and harder, yelling at Maranda.

"You stupid gryffindor, **Let Go!** You might have spilled the ink bottle, but I won't let your klutziness spill this on me!" draco pulled harder and harder.

Feeling the anger boil up within her, Maranda yelled, "**I did not spill that ink bottle! It was you, you filthy little rat!**" As she screamed this, the cauldron ripped off of the table, and off of Maranda's hand, and flew a foot into the air, spilling onto Draco's body.

The class snickered and chuckled as quietly as they could while Snape dashed over to help Malfoy. He wouldn't touch the potion-dripping student, so instead he took it out on 'Miss Maguire.'

"Miss Maguire I hope you are satisfied! It is going to take twice as long to get draco out of this mess than a lousy cauldron. You get detention tonight at six and ten points taken away from Gryffindor." Severus stared at Maranda with hatred and disgust as she took a deep breath.

"Professor Snape," Maranda clenched her fist, "I did not do this on purpose. It was a mistake. Draco has been instigating all day. In fact, he has been ticking me off since yesterday. You can't punish me for a mistake."

The classroom gasped in awe. Squinting his eyes, Snape firmly spoke as he walked closer to his attitude-filled student, "Young lady, must I remind you that you are talking to a professor? It was not a mistake, for if it was, I would not have punished you. You are punished, therefore, it wasn't a mistake. I know when my students make mistakes. Gryffindors don't make mistakes, they cause trouble. Slytherins on the other hand, are perfect angels."

As Maranda opened her mouth, the bell rang. She looked at Draco, who wasn't moving, and laughed, "Well Draco, looks like your in the sticky situation now." She turned to walk out of the classroom and faced Snape again, "I guess I belong in Slytherin then...It _was_ a mistake. Just like coming here for school. See you in detention, Professor."


	3. Helping Hagrid

Disclaimer: I own plot and me and anything new. But I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: YIPEE! Thank you ppl who actually like this story. It'll get much better trust me. Here we go-oooo by the way. I know the story mostly centers around Maranda, but that is the whole ponit. It's like a fictional biography. I will have more of the characters shown, but please don't critisize me for my work. Thank you, and have a great day. This is not supposed to be a normal fanfic about the trio (HP RW and HG) it is about the girl (Maranda) and her troubles.. It's going to get better, for I have only just begun. These things take time so please don't tell me I need more characters being shown. They will appear gradually. It is not a good writing skill to bring characters all at once. Then there is no excitment in that area and could affect the story horribly. So, if you want a rush-rush story, then don't read mine. And if you have any problems with my writing strategies then don't read this. But don't critisize me for my work. If you don't like it, then don't read it. now, on with the fic!

_Chapter 3: Helping Hagrid_

How did I manage to get a detention? I hadn't done anything to upset the Professor. It wasn't fair. I had been a perfect little student until Malfoy had to mess everything up. God, if he hadn't unscrewed my ink bottle...What could have happened in the day? Maybe I woudn't have gotten stuck with him in potions class. Snape just loves torturing us, doen't he? With '_Miss Maguire,'_ this and '_Miss Maguire,'_ that all yesterday and today you'd probably think I was about to pop! I'm very good at bottling in my anger, but this school is driving me bananas!

I'd like to just kick Draco and see what he does. He'd probably start calling me names. Mudblood....what kind of a name is that? Hermione told me it meant dirty blood. Well, duh! What else would mud indicate. Mud isn't clean ya know. I'm not sure if I want to go to detention though. I want to skip, but then I'll get in more trouble. Professor Snape seems to be the kind of man who is never, I mean never, satisfied.

When I think of how it used to be at my orphanage, and how it is here at this school, I figure that orphanage life was much better. At least no one bothered me. well, no one really talked to me, but I didn't care. I always sat in the corner of my room reading romance books and fantasy books. I miss that life. I've been in this Hogwarts place for two days now, and I miss my old life. Isn't that terrible? Goes to show you no matter where you are you think of home, even if it wasn't a good life. the orphanage _was_ home after all.

"Hmmm. Miss Maguire," I hated how Snape said my name, "I see you've finally arrived. You are two minutes late. no matter, you will be helping Hagrid tonight."

Hagrid, was that the big guy who brought me here? I want a word with him.. I think I'm gonna yell at him for bringing me here.

"Are you paying attention, Miss Maguire? I said, tonight you will be helping Hagrid. You have to help him pick some turtle-weed flowers for my class tomorrow."

"Ok Professor Snape," I accepted meekly.

Getting up from his desk, Snape told me to follow him to Hagrid's hut. As I followed him, I thought to myself, as I naturally do, how in the world a big guy like Hagrid could live in such a tiny hut. If I ever get rich, I will buy him a house. I promise.

"Miss Maguire," Snape went on, "I am expecting a better attitude from you in my class for the rest of the year."

Really? Hahaha. If Malfoy behaves, maybe I will. Of course I wouldn't say this to a Professor though, I just nodded.

As we approached Hagrid's hut, Snape talked to him after he opened the door. I spaced out, thinking about ...things. I looked in the background and saw a terribly dark forest. This, of course, scared me to death. There was something I hated worse than Malfoy, which was the dark. I was deathly afraid of it for some unknown reason, and I don't think I could ever get over it.

"Well, Severus, I think we'll be fine. I wasn't expectin' her to get in trouble with you this soon though." Hagrid seemed disappointed in me.

Turning around, Snape bid Hagrid a farewell as he gave me a mean look. I should get used to those. Hagrid took a paper bag with him and told me that we'd be searching for turtle-weed flowers. He said they were green, black, and brown flowers with a speck of white on one of the petals. I have never in my life seen a green-petaled flower. I've seen brown and black though, from a drawing I created one year. The drawing consisted of a wilting black rose, hence the black and brown.

Snape walked away with his robes flowing behind him. Why doesn't he wear anything colorful? Hagrid got my attention by shoving a small paper bag in my face. He said sorry as he shut his front door and locked it. Taking a flashlight out of his pocket, Hagrid then turned it on and told me to stay close by. God, I really do hate the dark.

We began walking in the 'Forbidden Forest' and heard pleanty of scary noises. Well, they were scary to me. Hagrid said he was used to the great outdoors. Oh, they weren't as great as he made them sound.

"Hagrid," I called as I almost tripped over a dead tree branch, "Why did you bring me to this school? I've had nothing but bad luck since I got here. Especially in Professor Snape's class."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at me with sympathy, "Maranda, You are a bright student. Professor Snape is just intimidated that ya' can have fun with yer' studies."

"Fun?" My attitude came back, "It isn't fun yelling with Draco all day. That lousy little leech."

"You need ta' learn how to handle 'im. If you fight fire with water you'll win."

"Fire with_ water?_ I thought it was fire with fire." I had no idea what this big guy was talking about.

He bent down to face me, "Kill with kindness...fight evil with good." He stood back up and started to walk again. I followed closely behind him.

I understood what he meant, but how could I possibly be nice to that ferret? Malfoy was such an idiot, a mean idiot anyways. I spotted one of the turtle-weed flowers and picked it up. Placing it in the bag, Hagrid thanked me for getting it. Apparently he had missed that one.

A half hour passed slower than a glacier melting. It wasn't boring working with Hagrid, but finding the same flower over and over again made me want to go burn the picture of the wilting black rose. I never knew how ugly a flower could get. Hagrid lightened up my mood though, he started to hum a Christmas song which made no sense considering it wasn't even Halloween yet. He said he was in the mood to get a tree and decorate it. Now _that_ was funny and random.

At long last we ended our flower-finding-fun and went back to his hut. I gave him my bag and he put it inside, came back out and brought me back to the castle. I entered and sighed.

"Thanks Hagrid. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I never knew someone could be as random as I can." I laughed and he joined in.

Responding, Hagrid nodded, "Well, I hope I made yer day a little bit better. You are random by the way. I started to talk about charms class and you start to talk about unicorns. Now _that _is random."

"That's because we saw one and **you** know that!" I laughed once more before waving and saying goodnight to him. Guess he wasn't as bad as I thought.

As I went up to the Gryffindor common room, I realized that it was midnight. I never knew detention could take that long. Hmmm...If Snape thought it was punishment, he was wrong. I didn't have any ounce of a bad mood in those woods. Well, except for the darkness. I still hate the dark.

0o0o0o

_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet _

When are those birds going to leave me alone? _Oh, crap, time to get up! _I jumped from my bed and got dressed into my usual attire. A plain t-shirt and jeans. How boring. I would have better clothes if it weren't for the orphanage. The kids there stole some of my best work. Yes, I make clothing. It's one of my other hobbies I don't really like thinking about. I just do it whenever I get time. Since I have yet to find a sewing machine, I haven't been able to make anything new. Maybe Hermione would know where to find one.

Stepping into the Great Hall for breakfast wasn't fun. Draco saw me and gave me the meanest look in the world. I sat in my seat and heard a bunch of students talking about the incedent in potions class. Oh great, more gossip about me. Well, like Hagrid said, I'll just have to fight fire with water.. Or fire with marshmallows....Or maybe those little hot dogs you roast...Mmm Mmm Mmm.. I'm hungry now.

That's why there's breakfast; For times you think of marshmallows or those little hot dogs. I really _am_ random.

Flying Class was first with Madame Hooch. The students already had previous years with her, and they were far more advanced than I was. She seperated me from the others by making me do each year's lessong within a week until I caught up with the class. I am not a good flyer though, so it might take me longer than expected. I was only here for the third day, and I was still on the first lesson. How to levitate on your broom. It was nerve-racking having eyeballs watching your every stupid move.

Especially Draco...He laughed at me when I almost fell off of my broom. Today would be different though. I had a new attitude and was ready to fight! Just as long as I don't think of those little hot dogs. They really make me hungry.

Boarding my broom, a Nimbus 2000, I levitated in the sky and saw Malfoy whispering to the other Slytherins. I flew around in a circle and stopped as I heard Malfoy and the others chant.

_Maranda Maguire,_

_She's not a flier,_

_Better watch out for ink,_

_As it goes higher and higher,_

_She messes up well,_

_Like she's under a spell,_

_Don't ever go near her,_

_Cause she'll bring you to Hell._

_And she's under a curse,_

_cause she's just getting worse,_

_She'll end up killing us all,_

_we'll ride away in a hearse._

I had an idea pop in my head as I landed my broom. I stood in front of Draco and smiled. Sarcastically, I thanked him.

"Oh thank you Malfoy," I began, "What a touching song. Now all I have to do is make you one. Hmm....I'll owe you one alright? Now, If you don't mind," I continued with my sarcastic kindness, "I'm going to walk over there," I smiled and acted perky, "and finish my lesson. That is if you don't mind. Because unlike you I'm here for an education. But thank you again for that perfect song."

I lifted my head and turned on my heel. Getting on my broom again, I smiled a real smile and flew into the air, preparing myself for the next lesson.

Charms class was next, and boy oh boy did I not want to go in there. Surprisingly it went pretty well. Professor Flitwick stayed at his desk throughout the class in case any other incidents were to take place. Today we had no experiments; We read the next chapter silently in our books and answered the chapter questions afterwards. Hermione and I were the first ones done. When the bell rung again, I remembered what was next...The class I always loathed: Potions. Why must I always have his class when I am almost in a good mood?

A moldy smell came from the potions classroom as the students filed in. I sat down in my usual seat next to Hermione thinking nothing of it. Snape stood up from his desk and announced that everyone should be sitting with their partners so we can, 'Start early on the potion.' What a pain! I didn't want to sit next to Malfoy through an entire class. Without any arguments, however, every student calmly sat side-by-side to their partner as though a bomb were to go off if they were loud. well, I guess you could say Snape was a bomb; Neville Longbottom, known klutz and paranoia victim, screamed in shock when his Slytherin partner placed a tack on his seat before eville sat down. Snape's yelling seemed to bounce all over the walls as he scolded Neville for screaming. Saying nothing, Neville moved the tack and took in the angry professor's punishing voice. Lowering his head in embarassment, Neville spoke no words as professor Snape gave him a detention with Filch, the school caretaker, after supper.

Quiet as a mouse, I plopped myself into the chair next to Malfoy and took a much needed deep breath. It calmed my nerves a bit, which helped me think clearer. Of course I had no time to think while Snape spoke of what the class would be working on.

"You will be conjuring a potion," Professor Snape stood still, "which can be used as both curse and cure. It is a potion with high regards, yet may be feared by many. _Altus Mentis _is the potion. It creates a relaxing enviroment to the mind when imbibed, but if taken in excessive amounts, one can become ill. Some witches and wizards use this potion to drug their enemy. We, on the other hand, will only use it for curing headaches and nervousness. It is used in this school for helpful purposes only. Now, turn your books to page eighty and get started. Thanks to Miss Maguire and Hagrid who've found more than enough Turtle-weed Flower for the classes to use. Please send one person from each of your pairs and take three flowers. That means three flowers per pair of students. Now, get to work."

Draco asked me to get the three Turtle-weed flowers and bring them back. Being the 'kind' person I was, I decided to. When I arrived back at the desk, Draco was already to start our next potion together: _Altus Mentis._


	4. Awry Potion

Disclaimer: I own nothing from J.K. Rowling. I own MY characters and of course my plot here.

A/N: Hey peeps I know you'll love this story..So keep reading. Shout out to Stephie for being such an awesome friend. Oh by the way, Someone tell me if it's ok to not write a disclaimer every chapter. I want to just get to the story. Is it ok? As long as it's in the first chapter right?

_Chapter 4: Awry Potion _

_Altus Mentis, _A potion **not **to be taken lightly. Draco just would not stop messing around with the ingredients. We had been making this potion for twenty minutes now, and we are finally almost done, but somehow he finds purposely messing up funny. I can't yell at him, or even strongly assert him because I'm trying to kill with kindness. I swear, if he messes up one more time I will burst!

**Pop! **The potion started to bubble. This didn't shock anyone because it was supposed to bubble for twenty seconds, and then simmer for another half of a minute. After we finished watching it simmer, we added the Turtle-weed Flower and stirred it in. The final directions were to wait five minutes and stir it again until it turns an orane color.

"So now we wait." I moved the book an inch towards Draco so he could read what we had to do.

He made an annoyed face and complained, "Why do have to wait five minutes before we stir? Why can't we just do it now? I'm getting impatient."

Knowing he was trying my patience, I only answered with, "Well, If we rush the potion we won't pass. So, just relax for a few minutes."

"Relax?" His eyes met mine, but they didn't give off good vibes, "Why should I take advice from a **_mudblood?_**"

"Just because you call me names doesn't mean you can't take any advice from me. I was just trying to help." My words meant nothing to him.

"I don't want help from someone with filthy blood. You disgust me. Acting all happy and perky when inside you actually have no friends and you are so...so...pathetic." his words meant nothing to me. That was a lie. Those words stung my heart like a damned bumblebee. I did no cry, nor did I show my hurt feelings. After all, I never did cry.

If I never cried then why did I feel like doing so? Probably because of all the years I held in those watery pain-relievers. I lifted my chin, looked at the potion and then back into Draco's mean, blue eyes. I opened my mouth, but I did not speak. Professor Snape stood up and announced that the class would have to test the potions.

Why did he pick our potion to be tested again? Snape had picked us yesterday. He said that Draco and I made a skillful team and that he wanted to use us again. How did we make a skillful team when I ended up pouring goop all over Draco yesterday? Perhaps Snape just wanted me to humiliate myself again. That wasn't going to happen. I had control this time because there was no sticky glue stuff to get stuck to. It was a simple relaxation potion and wouldn't affect anyone harmfully unless overdosed. I didn't plan on overdosing, so I guess I was safe.

Stepping in front of the class behind the 'testing table,' Draco and I set our cauldron down. We yet again felt eyes on us and faced each other.

"I'm not testing it, _Maguire._" Draco raised his eyebrow.

I sighed and took a spoon of the potion, but before I drank some, Professor Snape cut in.

"You will both try it." Severus directed.

Taking a spoon of the minty tasting potion, I handed the spoon to Malfoy. He took a quick slurp of it and placed the spoon back in the cauldron. Feeling a bit woozy, I hunched over and Malfoy followed. He must have been feeling the same way. Suddenly, I couldn't see. Everything turned blurry and confused. I felt completely weird. My insides were churning, my head was light, my knees were weak, and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard a thump as though someone fell over. I tried to stay standing, but couldn't. I doubled over and felt arms wrap around me as I blacked out.

_Ooooh....pink bunnies..._

Blurry, my sight was blurry, but not as blurry as before. Before, what happened before? All I can remember is hearing a thump and then everything went blank. Alright, not _everything_ went blank. I still remember someone catching me before.....Did I fall?

"...She's just fine, don't worry about it Professor. Just a little woozy from the fall. Malfoy, on the other hand, has a splitting headache." Someone was talking to someone else.. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet though. I wanted the mystery of who was talking to whom. I wanted to guess.

"The potion was perfect," Snape's voice...Snape's silky but rough voice spoke, "I don't understand it. I even tested it and I'm fine."

"Did you taste it from another cauldron, or use a different spoon, or anything?" Apparently this other person Snape was talking to was female, an older female.

"I," Snape cleared his throat, "I used a different spoon, but I took the potion from the same cauldron as they did. What are you suggesting?"

"Perhaps the spoon had something on it. Another potion or ingredient that didn't mix well with the _Altus Mentis._ Was the spoon clean?" The female sounded upset.

"No," Draco's voice joined in on the conversation, "It wasn't clean. I checked. I think Maranda forgot to wash it yesterday."

What was he talking about? He told me he would clean the cauldron and spoon yesterday. I know he said it!

"Very well then," There went Snape's voice again, "I must have a word with her when she awakes. Teach her a lesson or two about responsibilities. If they had taken anymore of that potion with that dirty spoon who knows what could've happened."

"...But Draco said he was going to clean it yesterday!" I shot up from the bed, which I regretted, and opposed.

My sight now clear, I could see that the female was Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy...The ferret. Snape gave me his usual evil glare at me and Draco crossed his arms.

"I did not say I was going to clean anything!" Draco wanted to argue..

"Yes, you did! You told me to put the bottles of ingredients away and **you** would take care of the cauldron and spoon. You told me you would," I wasn't in the mood to be nice anymore, "and now all of a sudden you have to pretend you didn't say it just so I can get in trouble for something I didn't do? What is wrong with you?" Getting up from the bed, I walked over to face Draco and continued yelling at him. "How can you lie so much and get away with it? How can you do this all the time? I did **nothing** to deserve the crap you give me. Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to get others in trouble to suck up to Snape!"

"**_Miss Maguire, that is enough!_**" Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Malfoy, "You have detention tonight in my room from seven to ten. Now, If I were you I'd leave this room at once before you lose anymore of your temper."

Yanking my arm from Snape's grip, I left the Hospital wing and slowly paced towards the dungeon. I had to get my school supplies after all. On the way down I heard footsteps behind me. Sure enough, it was 'the Ferret.' Draco called my name, I turned around, and he smiled devilishly.

"Now, Mudblood, you not only got yourself in trouble, but you got me in trouble too! Snape gave me a detention with you because he doesn't know what to believe. He thinks you didn't clean the spoon, but he says I should've checked everything before leaving the class. Stupid girl, It was only supposed to be you to get in trouble. Thanks a lot, **Mudblood.**" Malfoy left towards the dungeon. He had to get his belongings as well. I stayed in the hall for a moment though, just thinking.

0o0o0o0o

Seven p.m. came faster than a flying broomstick on full speed. I wasn't ready for detention, but I dropped my books and backpack in the common room before I went to detention.I did bring one notebook in case though. As I walked in the dungeon hall, a horrible chill passed over me. I opened the Potion room's door and walked in without a word. Draco was already there, and Snape was at his desk apparently reading something. lifting his head, Snape told me to sit next to Draco. Was this my punishment?

"Sitting by him is essential because I won't have to keep looking all over the room. You will sit there, and not speak a word. Three hours until you both are released from this room. you may work on homework or anything you'd like, but no talking. I wasn't prepared to have a detention tonight, so you aren't assigned any punishment or community service for the school. Now, I'm going to be in and out of the classroom at times and I want best behavior. Otherwise I will be at my desk correcting papers and getting tomorrow's lesson together." Professor Snape finished speaking to us and looked back at whatever he was reading.

Taking my notebook and quill out, I started to draw a flower. I hadn't anything else to do. Draco sneered at me and then took out his own notebook. He started to write something...I couldn't see what, and I didn't care either. A thought popped up in my head; Hermione and Harry were discussing something earlier in Transfiguration class. Harry said that there would be a Halloween dance on Halloween night, and the students and faculty would have to dress up in full costume in order to attend. The thought that popped in my head was quickly written down next to my flower; If I could make a costume, I could probably persue plans that swam in my brain.

Now if I found a sewing machine somewhere in the school I would seriously create a costume that would blow everyone away. I already had an image in my head. Turning to a new page in my clean notebook, I drew the costume I had in mind. A black tutu, a black corset, and my knee-high black boots with very high heels. I loved my boots! They looked like combat boots. I hadn't worn them for three years though, so I'd be surprised if they still fit.

Feeling a poke on my shoulder, I saw Draco hand me a paper folded in half. I unfolded it and read, _You are a filthy mudblood._ I shook my head and brought my quill to the parchment.

_If I am a mudblood, then you are a ferret. _

Malfoy responded with, _I am not a ferret. You stupid little child!_

I held back a laugh as I wrote back to him, _I'm not a child...I'm the same damn age as you! _

_So?_ Was Malfoy's one-word answer. I took the paper and crumpled it up. I didn't want to write to him any longer. I had plans to make.

Time went by slower than molasses. I was so bored after a half hour went by. I made the plans and more drawings of my costume. Draco was busy reading a book about dragons, so there wasn't any fun in fighting with him at the moment. Yes, I have fun fighting with him...I was being sarcastic. Tired...So very tired...

_Tick....tick....Tick....tick..._

Damn clock annoyed me too much. I started to hum to myself but I got a horrible look from Snape. I stopped without questioning him. Draco closed his dragon book and coughed. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, what is it?" Snape asked Malfoy.

Draco stretched his arms and complained, "It's really boring in here, Professor. I have finished all of my homework and read ahead in one of my classes. I have nothing to do."

"I suppose you could leave early since you were working. Go ahead Mister Malfoy, I'm relieving you." Snape was honestly confusing me. How could he just let Draco leave like that? I asked if I could leave, and I got a question for a reply.

"Did you work on any homework, Miss Maguire? Have you done anything to better your education?" Professor Snape waited for my answer.

"No...." I couldn't lie.

"Then," Snape pointed at me, "You have to stay." He put his hand down and continued his job.

My sanity was wearing thin. I had nothing to keep myself busy with and Snape wouldn't let me leave. Soon, time was going by even slower, which is something I didn't understand, and I was falling rather groggy and tired. I put my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to fall asleep. I told myself not to, but usually I never take my own advice so I did start to fall asleep. How ironic.

_Miss Maguire...Miss Maguire wake up..._ Who was calling me? My guess it was Snape. I could tell by the way he said my name; He said it as though I had killed someone. He always called me with such a temper it could scare anyone.

Opening my eyes, I saw Professor Snape standing before me. His arms were crossed and his sneer was crystal clear. I yawned and stretched my arms out, then sat normally again.

"Miss Maguire you were sleeping." He tends to tell me things I'm already aware of.

Yawning again, I let out, "Uh-huh. I know...I was tired...Needed a nap."

"Go," He instructed, "Go back to your common room. It's almost midnight. Next detention, if you get one sooner or later, will be better prepared so don't expect a naptime. Now leave before I _do _find something you can do."

Without any further delays, I left the room with my notebook in hand. I dashed up to the Gryffindor common room and jumped into my bed after changing into my pajamas. I was going to need as much sleep as possible if I were to initiate the plan soon. Halloween was only a few weeks away and I needed to get supplies, my costume, a boombox, and a cassette tape of some hard metal music. I had such a perfect plan! But first, sleep.....


	5. Costume and Luck

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but my computer has been down and I don't know how long it'll take to get this up. Thank you for the support by the way. On with the story...I have a slight idea of where I'm going but I don't know how I'll get there. ahahha. Hey look...a cookie...I want a cookie..ok sorry I'll shut up and type now. sorry but this chapter is a little short..and kind of stupid...but nevertheless I need it to introduce the next chapter.

_Chapter 5: Costume and Luck_

A week before the Halloween costume ball and I still could not find a sewing machine. I decided to ask Hermione. True, we weren't very social with each other, but I figured I had no other choice. I would like to be her friend along with Harry and Ron, but I don't think they like anti-social people like me. Stepping outside into the cold, brisk autumn air, I lifted my head and searched for Hermione. Her, Ron, and Harry were sitting on a bench near a tall bulky oak tree. I walked up to them and coughed. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and greeted me.

"Hi," I responded, "I was wondering if any of you knew where I could find a sewing machine."

Harry glanced up at me and opened his mouth, "I think you might be able to find one in the hospital wing."

"No," Ron jumped in, "You can surely find one in Filch's posession. He probably has one in his office.."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "No way are you sending her into Filch's office! What, are you trying to get her into trouble, Ron? Maranda, there's a wonderful sewing machine in Hagrid's hut. He uses it for mending things and I'm positive he'll let you use it. May I ask, what do you need the sewing machine for?"

"I uhh, just need it for a project I'm trying to initiate. A kind of experiment." Phew, I just hoped no one would ask what the 'project' was.

"Oh, well good luck with your project." Hermione lifted her book and continued reading. I said goodbye to the three and walked down to Hagrid's hut.

Sure enough, he did have a sewing machine, and he had no problem letting me use it. I had to use it in his hut though. He told me he didn't want it out of his hut so I showed him the outline of the costume. Smiling, he told me I would catch a lot of people's eyes wearing a costume that would show a lot of skin. I told him that was the point, that I wanted to show people that I didn't always have to be a goody-goody. I left his hut so I could retrieve my sewing materials and the black fabrics I would use. Black satin, lace, and a thicker fabric for the corset. The black lace and satin would make most of the ballerina-looking-skirt. The thing was, I had to think of a way for the skirt to puff up a little giving the gothic ballerina look I wanted. I guess if I bought some black wiring I could put it through the lace and satin, pushing up the skirt myself. Either that or layer a lot of lace on top of the satin so it has no choice but to puff up.

My plan for Halloween was to enter the Great Hall with my black combat boots clunking. I had more to the plan, obviously, but i wanted to think about my costume and take one step at a time. The funniest thing in the world happened to me on the way back to Hagrid's hut. I saw a storage closet adn it was unlocked. How lucky was I to find a nice little black boombox with perfectly working batteries in it. Now all I needed was a cassete tape or cd with metal music like Rob Zombie or something. I brought the boombox to the Gryffindor common room and put it in my trunk. Fishing through another suitcase of mine, I remembered that I _did _have a tape with a bunch of music on it. I would look for it later though, I wanted to start on my costume.

Entering Hagrid's hut, he greeted me and showed me a little table he set the sewing machine on. It was clean and had enough room for me to place my belongings on it. My notebook with the plans in front of me and the fabric beside the machine. I turned the sewing machine on and started to work. Scissors snipped some of the fabric and then I mended some tears in the satin. Hours went by without me noticing. Hagrid was in a corner by the fire just reading a book. I didn't notice what though, for my attention was on my work. I figured that within a few days I would be done my whole costume completely. The corset would take the most time because of the decorations and ties I had to add to it. That's why I was saving it for last.

"Maranda," I jumped as I heard Hagrid say my name, "I don't want to disturb you, but it's supper time, so if you want to come back later you can.."

I wasn't going anywhere, "I'm almost done, Hagrid. If you don't mind, could I stay here and put the finishing touches on the skirt?"

"I have no problem with that. I'm going off to supper though, but I'll be back. Would you make sure no one comes in without me here? And watch fang for me."

"No prblem, Hagrid. I'll make sure fang doesn't go anywhere and make sure no one comes in here." I looked at Fang, Hagrid's dog, and saw that he was asleep. It wouldn't be too much trouble watching a doggy.

Hagrid smiled and left the hut, closing the door tightly behind him. I stared at the mess of fabric in front of me. I was almost done the skirt. Almost done..

0o0o0o0o

Adding the last layer of lace onto my skirt, I sighed in relief. I looked at my creation about twenty times before realizing it came out just the way I wanted. The lace was layered enough to create a puffed-up look as though it belonged in a ballet. it was short, true, but not too short. It was a few inches above my knees, and that's exactly what I wanted. Looking at Hagrid's clock, I realized it had been a half hour since Hagrid left for supper. My stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of food. I would live though; I had gone without a meal before. it didn't bother me one bit.

Placing the finished skirt on a wire hanger I brought down with me, I saw the door handle jiggle. Hagrid walked in and stared at my finished skirt.

"That's beautiful..." He complimented as I blushed.

"Thank you..I'm almost done the costume, but the corset will probably take a whole day to do. Do you think I could come back tomorrow?" Picking up my belongings, Hagrid nodded his head.

"Sure, Maranda, come back whenever yeh' want in the mornin' and I'll clear another space for you." He helped me pick up the remains of my fabric, including the thick fabric I'd be using tomorrow, and opened the door for me.

"See you in the morning Hagrid! Thank you." I left his hut and noticed how dark it was outside. I widened my eyes and saw the castle. Why did it seem to be so far away at night?

0o0o0o0o

No one noticed me dash into the gryffindor common room with bundles of fabric and other things in my grasp. I spilled everything onto my bed and sorted through it. I placed the completed skirt in my clothing trunk and locked it shut. The rest of the fabric was pushed under my bed along with the notebook which held my plans. It was eight o'clock and I was ready to sleep. Hours of sewing must have taken all my energy. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes and thought about my plan.

This was my plan; I would burst through the doors of the Great hall with boombox in hand. I would place it on the floor near the door and press play. after that, I wasn't sure yet. What if they already had music playing? I would have to play it louder than them then. As stupid as it sounded, I thought the plan would turn out to be a success. Maybe...As long as I made my corset in the morning and found a perfect song to enter with. I wanted to show the school that I wasn't a weak little girl. Nobody knew who i was...Or how I acted. I could be daring and loud if I wanted, but I never had the chance to be. Now this was my chance to show the school who they were messing with.

If I could just think of the rest of the plan... I had a slight idea of what to do after putting the music on, but I wasn't sure if it would work. Closing my eyes tighter, I forced myself to fall into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o

As usual, birds awoke my dreamless sleep. I have to get an alarm clock soon. What will I do when birds fly south for the winter? I can't count on Hermione to wake me up. She doesn't like me.Oh well. Getting up from the comfy bed, I happily went to breakfast. I sat in my normal seat at the end of the bench closest to the teacher's table. I studied the hall. Perhaps it would give me an idea for my plan. only five days until Halloween. It fell on friday, which meant the dance would be held at night.

I ate the rest of my toast and flew out the Great Hall doors and back into the Gryffindor common room. Without any delay I ran to Hagrid's hut with the thick black fabric and some black ribbons. I knocked on Hagrid's door and he opened it.

"Well, good morning, Maranda! I wasn't expectin' yeh' so early. I guess yeh' really are determined to get this costume done." Hagrid let me in, and I sat at the table with the sewing machine on it.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I really want to go through with this. No more Miss Nice Girl."

"What are yeh' talkin' about?" He asked.

I started to cut a piece of the thick fabric, "I'm planning on doing something that everyone will be in awe over, but I'm not quite sure what yet."

"Just don't get hurt." He warned, as though I were a child.

"Don't worry Hagrid." I cut some more fabric and then started to sew.

Maybe it was just because I was busy, but the day passed by quicker than normal. I didn't expect to be done my corset so soon. It came out pretty awesome. The front had ribbons that criss-crossed and tied at the bottom into a beautiful little bow. The top had a tiny bit of lace on it as a border. I figured I would use the rest of the lace I had from yesterday. Sighing, I noticed it was almost supper time. Man, time _did_ fly today. Once more, I looked at my creation. Hagrid complemented it and said that it was 'very beautiful.' I put the corset on a hanger and said my farewells to Hagrid as I left his hut. My notebook had been left upstairs in the Gryffindor common room today. I didn't need it to make the corset. I only wanted it to make my skirt because I wasn't sure how to make it puff up.

After placing the corset in my trunk next to the skirt, I headed to the Great Hall. It was supper time. I casually walked in and sat in my seat. As some chicken and potatoes appeared on my plate I heard Hermione whispering to Ron and Harry.

_"What do you think she's doing with that sewing machine?" Hermione whispered._

_"I don't know...Maybe she's making some new clothes or something." Ron responded._

_"No," Harry said, "She's probably mending something."_

_"She," Hermione stuck her nose in the air, "is still suspicious."_

So they thought I was up to something no good... Something evil...Well, truthfully I was flattered. At least I was being payed attention to. I chuckled to myself as I took a giant bite of mashed potatoes.

_If only, _I thought to myself, _If only they knew what I was up to.. Hell, If only **I **knew what I was up to._


	6. To Be A Freak

Disclaimer: I own my plot and me of course but nothing of J.K's I don't own Rob Zombie or any of his music.

A/N: GAH! Here is the funnest chapter in the world.. HALLOWEEENNNNNNN! WEEEEEEEE yes, this is 3rd POV again. I like switching point of view.

_Chapter 6: To Be A Freak_

Black sky, blood red clouds, silver stars, and a scent of death lingering about the castle. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was wonderously scary on Halloween. Students bustled around in their normal way during classes, but come the hour before the Halloween Costume Ball, students and staff were running in circles finding their costumes and putting on make-up. Maranda Maguire was not running like crazy though, she was in costume and ready to attend the ball. However, she was hiding in the girl's lavatory. She didn't want anyone to see her before the ball. This is why, when the school bell rang at nine p.m for the start of the dance, Maranda quietly snuck into the common room without being noticed by the few students left to go to the Great Hall.

Taking a long look in a small mirror, Maranda put on shimmering red lipstick. She rubbed body glitter on her cheeks and then fixed her hair into two messy buns. It took her at least twenty minutes to do this, so she would be right on time for her 'plan.' The previous night she finally completed her plans and what she would be doing. Taking the boombox from the floor, she placed in it the mixed cassette tape. Her plan wasn't going to be too bad, if things go right, that is.

Stepping one foot in front of the Great Hall doors, which were closed, Maranda intook a long breath and exhaled to try and calm her nerves. She pushed the doors open and stood in the doorway. Pressing play on her boombox, she set it on the floor and took a step forward. As a loud buzzing sound came from the boombox, Professor Dumbledore shut the music that _he_ had on for the ball. Everyone stared in awe at the once innocent Maranda and wondered who this new gothic female was. Was it really her? Had she really changed herself into a gothic female, or was this just for Halloween?

The buzzing from the boombox stopped, and Rob Zombie's _Demon Speeding _started. Maranda set the boombox on the floor and started to lip sync with the song as she walked around intimidatingly with her gothic attire on. Everyone was staring in awe, even Draco, even Professor Snape. However, Professor Dumbledore smiled, he knew something would make Maranda try to burst out of her 'shy shell' soon enough. He didn't want to stop whatever she was going to do..He wanted her outgoing side to come out. How did he know Maranda had an outgoing, loud, hyper side? Well, Dumbledore knew her parents, and they were very active and social people...Their daughter would be just like them..Almost a splitting image..

Spinning around, Maranda continued her attention-grabbing plan. She walked up to Draco and pushed him lightly before turning around and moving her hips side to side. She then faced him again, laughing at the surprised look on his face and went on walking around the Great Hall. The song ended, but a new one started immediately. It was _Living Dead Girl_, again by Rob Zombie. Lip syncing to the words, she walked past the professors who were standing against the wall. Snape, who stared at Maranda with hatred and the worst anger ever, yelled at her to come down from where she was now. She walked across the top of the table, over and around the foods and drinks that were set up. Jumping down from the table, she found herself standing yet again in front of Draco. Snape quickly ran to the two pupils as Maranda thought of the next part to her plan. The boombox was still playing.

Draco made a disgusted face at Maranda and started to laugh. "You stupid girl! You think just because you dress up in a stupid costume and go around lip syncing, that someone's going to like you?"

Smiling, Maranda shot back, "No, I don't, ferret boy, but I know that if I dress up in a stupid costume and lip sync, it'll distract the teachers from what I'm going to do next."

"What's that?" Draco asked.

Snape tried to stop her, but was too late; Maranda's fist met the little ferret's face within an instant, sending him backwards, onto the floor.

"**_Miss Maguire!_**" Snape shouted, "Come with me right now!"

Not thinking, reflexes of 'Miss Maguire' pushed Snape, causing him go back a few steps. Several gasps were heard around the room as he grabbed her arm, yelling for her to stop and follow him. She ripped her arm from his tight grasp and pushed him again, this time on purpose. Students now surrounded the professor and misfit girl, some hoping a fight would start, and others hoping for them to stop. Draco got up and pushed through the croud. He pushed Maranda into Snape, her head hitting his chest. Her face blushed as she turned around and lifted her arm into the air, but Snape grabbed it. Draco laughed, and Snape yelled at him to go get Dumbledore. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the Great Hall anymore.

Maranda tore her arm from Snape's grip and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She looked at him and her eyes grew wide as she realized what she did. He stood up straight again and slapped her in the face. Students were now in so much awe, their eyes were about to pop out of their heads! Holding back tears of pain from the slap, Maranda stepped on his foot with her combat boots. Snape wasn't going to hold back anymore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulders like a dirty rag. She kicked her legs and punched his back as a five year old would do, and he kicked open the Great Hall doors. Every single student watched as the pair of annoyed, aggrivated, agitated people left the scene.

Snape struggled so much, but he managed to bring the tantrum-giving girl up to Dumbledore's office. At least by then she had stopped punching and kicking. Instead, she started to yell random things at her angry professor.

"You stupid man! You make me sick! You shouldn't be a professor! Anyone similar to you in this world should be shot and hung! You're so stupid!" Taking a breath, Maranda gave up her fight as they enetered Albus Dumbledore's humble office.

Setting Maranda in a chair, Snape shut and locked the door after he saw Dumbledore appear from behind a corner of the room.

"What is the problem, Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Your student," Snape began, "has disrupted the dance, punched Draco Malfoy in the face, pushed me numerous times, elbowed me in the stomach, and stepped on my foot. I took her up here by force..She has gotten way out of hand, Albus."

"You forgot," Maranda quietly spoke, "You forgot the fact that your hand slapped my face..and that Draco pushed me into you."

"Is this true?" Dumbledore had a gleam of something other than anger in his eyes.

"Yes," Snape admitted, "but it was only to get her under some control. We should expel her, Albus. She has been nothing but trouble these couple of months. I don't see any need for her to stay if she's only going to be a hastle."

"Severus," Dumbledore looked at Maranda softly, "We cannot go about expelling those who have a rough time adjusting to our school. Maranda has come from a place where people aren't as accepting as others. She comes from a place where she was too afraid to even open her mouth for a split second...Knowing that anything you say could make anyone attack you is not very helpful..It's very unnerving to have to go day by day in a place where you can't even attempt to be yourself. I think Miss Maguire should get another chance here, considering she is only trying to find who she really is. Perhaps if you both talk out a less harsher punishment things will be settled down a bit."

Severus nodded his head, "Fine, headmaster...but Miss Maguire," Maranda looked up at him, "We will talk about your punishment tomorrow night at six p.m. at your detention. I'm going back to my dungeons right now..Goodnight, headmaster."

Unlocking and opening the door, Snape left without another word. Maranda sat up straight in her chair and looked downright puzzled.

"How did you know how I felt, Headmaster?" She asked politely.

"Let's just say I knew all along that you were about to break out of your 'shell.' I have intuitions and notions of these things. If you must continue trying to find who you are, please do not attack anymore professors.."

Sighing, Maranda said thank you and started to leave his office, but she could have sworn she heard him whisper, _"unless they ask for it.."_

Strolling to the Gryffindor common room, Maranda felt tears slowly building up behind her lids. She closed her eyes slowly and let one tear drop before holding the rest back. Crossing her arms, she felt cold and humiliated as she replayed the fight in her head. Getting pushed into Snape's rock hard chest wasn't exactly revolting. She chuckled at what he must've been thinking, or what the other students must've been thinking during that one part. Maranda bit her lip and asked herself why she went through with fighting Snape. That surely wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was to punch Draco and get the hell out of the scene before anyone saw. Unlucky for her, Snape had been there...Had even gotten a bite of the nasty pie.

Making her way through the Gryffindor portrait, Maranda went into the girl's dormitory and took out her pajamas. She went into the cold water of the shower minutes later. Thinking about the previous actions, she really _was_ surprised that Dumbledore didn't expel her. She had made a fool of a professor, and even if it was Snape, she still felt sorry. She wanted to punch Draco and run away or get into a fight with him..Not a professor. Things at school weren't turning out as well as she had hoped for. She wondered if they ever would get better. Wanting to be asleep before any of the students came back from the dance, she got into bed and closed her disappointed eyes. She was disappointed in herself for not doing the plan right..Hell, she was mad at herself for not doing _anything_ right. Before she put herself down anymore, she finally fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o

Stretching her arms up towards the ceiling, Maranda awoke from her nightmarish sleep. She remembered her nightmare slightly; it was a replay of her fight with Snape, but instead of being picked up and brought to Dumbledore's office, she was hit over and over again by Draco as Snape held her in place.

_Thank Merlin nightmares don't come true._ Thought Maranda, getting out of bed sluggishly, _I wouldn't want that ferret punching me constantly. I rather fight with Snape again._

Dressing in a red top and jeans, Maranda walked to the Great Hall. On her way there, she heard many students gossiping about the previous night's events. She should have known better, it seemed that no matter where she went, Maranda was always going to be attacked by rumours and gossip. She had to learn to deal with the new things that would be spreading around the school...An infectious disease that would kill her reputation..Not that she really had one at Hogwart's...yet.

Maranda entered the Great Hall and noticed everyone look at her. It was indeed breakfast time, but it was Saturday. She thought people would've slept in and gotten breakfast later, but she was wrong. It was nine o'clock, so it wasn't too early. Contrarywise, it was too early to put up with eyes gluing on to her. It was too early to care about what people would say. Frankly, Maranda didn't want to care at all what people said, but she couldn't help it. She sat down and pulled some toast from the center plate on her side of the Gryffindor table. She glanced around the room and saw Draco with a nasty black and blue bruise on his forhead. Holding back an utterly powerful string of laughter, Maranda took a sip of her orange juice and tore her eyes away from the "bruised ferret."

Hermione, who was sitting next to Maranda, spotted the bruise on Draco's and told Harry and Ron to look. Apparently Malfoy was going to have just as much bad luck with gossip.

"You put a pretty bad bruise on him, Maguire." Ron blurted, across from her.

"uhh...yeah.." Maranda agreed quietly.

Hermione smiled, "He deserved it. By the way, I liked your costume. It was very dark and gloomy. You captured the Halloween spirit more than whole school of students put together. Did you make the costume yourself? Is that what you needed the sewing machine for?"

"Yes." One word answers was all Maranda was in the mood for.

Suddenly, Severus Snape slithered into the Great Hall. His hair was messy like always, his clothes a bit on the wrinkling side, and his face as grouchy as anyone could imagine. As he made his way towards the professors' table, he stopped in back of Maranda. She turned to look at the intimidating man hovering over her and she stopped chewing her food.

"Miss Maguire, I want to remind you that you have a detention tonight at six. If you are one moment late, you will stay an hour later than planned." Snape glared at her as she swallowed the lump of bread in her throat.

"Professor," She started meakly, "How long _am_ I staying?"

"Until ten unless you plan on being late as I aforesaid." Without anymore words, he went to the professors' table and sat, not even speaking to Dumbledore.

Sighing, Maranda continued eating her food in silence for the rest of breakfast. When she left, she figured she would spend some time in the library. She always thought turning to books helped her; it helped her in the orphanage when things got too bumpy to stay on the road and wait out, and it helped her leave the real world.

_Of course, _she thought as she opened a romance novel, _Of course who says **this** is even a real world?_


	7. Meet Veronica

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K's but I own my plot and characters.

A/N: Heya..Sorry the last chapter took so long. As I said before, my comp is going crazy. Hope you peeps like this chap. You'er going to be meeting a new character who I made up! (smiles) She is part of the Ravenclaw house but I can't tell you anymore cause I'll ruin everything. By the way.. THANK YOU STEPHIE! and thank you to everyone else who is enjoying this story. I'm too lazy right now to dig your names off of the site.. I'll get back to you on that. lol. raincheck..hey...where are you going? BRING MY SNAPE PICTURE BACK! lol. on with the story.

_Chapter 7: Meet Veronica_

The dungeons were very chilly this time of night. It was almost six p.m. and Maranda Maguire was on her way, a very speedy way, to Professor Snape's classroom. She didn't want him to yell at her nor give her more time in detention. She seemed to have a knack of getting detentions with the slimey man. She didn't have anything against him except the fact that he slapped her, he looked as though he didn't wash his hair-suggesting he had bad hygene, and that he favored the Slytherins over anyone else.

Now rushing more than ever, Maranda entered Snape's classroom completely exasperated and ready to fall over. Snape rose his head and let out an annoyed sigh. He told Maranda to sit down in one of the front desks and stay silent until further instructions. She sat, of course, and started to shake her leg because of her nerves.

_Any minute now, _she pondered, _He's going to yell at me..I know it..._

"Miss Maguire," Snape noticed her shaking legs, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Stuttering, Maranda answered, "Shaking....y-y-yeah..I'm shaking.."

"Why?" He stood up and paced towards her.

"I...I have anxiety sometimes...I'm not making excuses though, It's been proven that I do have anxiety at times."

"Well, stand up. You will be writing on the chalkboard thirty times, 'I will not harm a teacher for any reason.' Now, as for the rest of your punishment for last night, I figure a few more detentions and some community service will do your justice." Snape pointed to the chalkboard, "Now, get going."

Cracking her back, Maranda streched and got up from her seat. She went to the chalkboard and started to write _'I will not harm my teacher for any reason'_ thirty times. The last few times she wrote the sentence, the classroom door opened. A tall, skinny girl with shiny blonde locks entered the room and carried a pink purse over her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Snape sneered at the girl, "Miss Veronica Watson, you are beyond twenty minutes late. Your detention started twenty minutes ago, and you can't even ake one minute to check a watch to see what time it is.. Am I right? Were you too busy talking with your little fifth year boyfriend?"

The girl, Veronica, rolled her eyes and walked down the classroom isle, stopping four feet in front of Snape. "For your information," She spoke with a snobby attitude, "I was busy planning my boyfriend's birthday party for next Tuesday. I totally lost my watch and I haven't been on time to anything in like, four days. So, don't keep buggin' out because I'm a few minutes late!"

"**Miss Watson**, your attitude is the reason you are here in this detention. I would eliminate it immediately if I were you." Snape didn't even notice Maranda was done her sentences.

"You aren't me! That's gotta be the most disgusting thing I've ever like, heard! I would look so ugly if you were me." Veronica obviously was **not** the quiet type. Nor was she kind.

Pounding his fist on his desk, Snape shouted, "**That is enough from you! I am not putting up with your attitude any longer! Get over there and wash those cabinets! When you are done, you may go see Filch to help him sweep the entire first floor.**"

Rolling her eyes once more, Veronica walked over to the cabinets and put her purse down. She got to work as soon as she found that the bucket and sponge were inside the cabinets. She fetched some water from a sink nearby and soaped up the sponge using a spell from her wand. Meanwhile, Maranda was standing like a statue by the chalkboard.

"I see, Miss Maguire, that you have finished the sentences. Wash all of the empty potion bottles which are located on the table next to where Veronica is. Oh by the way, Veronica, twenty points taken away from Raveclaw." Finishing his speech, Snape sat back at his desk.

Veronica gave Maranda a dirty look when she walked to the table with the potion bottles. Asking for something to wash the bottles with, Maranda waited for the snob to give her a towel or sponge. Veronica gave her a dishevelled towel and a drop of soap on it. As Maranda cleaned the bottles, she realized one of the bottles wasn't completely empty. It was labeled, '_fang-juice.' _

Maranda turned to see where Snape was so she could bring the bottle to him. She stepped once and stopped to get a better grip on it. Veronica smiled deviously as she tripped her. The bottle broke as Maranda fell, and all of the bottle's contents spilled out. The floor was turning bright blue. Snape groaned and got up from his seat so fast, the chair tipped over. He pulled Maranda from the floor and pointed at the blue floor, spilled liquid, and broken glass.

"Do you see that?" Snape tried to sound innocent, which made Maranda feel worse, "That is poor responsibility. That broken bottle is proof that you don't take care of anything. That liquid is not, thank Merlin, poison or acid-like. Otherwise we would not be standing on this floor. I want you to go get the mop from Filch's closet, clean this up, and then when you are done you can sit down silently."

Pulling back a laugh, Veronica was satisfied to have made someone else's night worse than it already was.

"Professor Snape, that girl tripped me. Oh nevermind," Maranda stomped her foot and started to walk out of the room, "You never listen to me anyways."

On the way to Filch's office, Maranda thought of how awesome it would be to get rid of all her troubles. She never liked being picked on, but not being believed was worse. She found it especially hard to make Snape listen. He was stubborn and thought of Slytherin as a perfect house. Maranda saw herself in a year rocking back and forth in a mental home. She wanted to go somewhere where no one would bother her. Although she wouldn't like it in an insane asylum, she still wanted to go somewhere no one went. Perhaps she'd find a place to relax at some point.

Reaching the office, Maranda knocked. Filch answered the door and Maranda told him what happened. He frowned and gave her a mop and a bucket. He scolded her and told her to be more careful next time. She made it back to the dungeons and shivered as she returned to Snape's classroom. About ten minutes into her mopping, Maranda cheered in her mind when Veronica left the room to go help Filch with sweeping.

"By the way, Miss Maguire," Snape randomly said, "I know you were tripped. I took ten more points away from Ravenclaw. Miss Watson is nothing but trouble. Almost like you, but worse. However, I've known her longer, so I can't say that you aren't as bad until I see if you get worse. She is the type to trip you and laugh. She is really mad, but I don't find the slightest care. I gave her what punishment she deserved. So, I proved you wrong....I _do_ listen to you."

Speechless, Maranda continued mopping. When she was finished, she poured the dirty water into the sink and wiped the bucket. She rinsed the mop and washed her hands. Taking the clean and dry mop and bucket in her hands, she brought it over to Severus. He instructed Maranda to leave the mop and bucket beside the chalkboard.

"You are dismissed, Miss Maguire. Thank you for your assistance. I expect you will be here tomorrow night, same time. I have more work for you to help with." Said Snape while moving papers around.

Nodding, Maranda walked out of class and shut the door behind her. She would have said farewell, but why should she? Snape was her enemy. Snape was the epitamy of evil on Maranda's chart. He tied with Malfoy. Maranda didn't hate them, but she hated the way they treated her. She wasn't a baby, yet everyone seemed to treat her like one. On top of that, she was treated like dirt. It wasn't a happy life for Maranda Maguire...Not a happy one...

0o0o0o0o

Sunday, oh lackadazical Sunday. A day to curl up and read a great novel. Either that or go searching for a place to relax other than the library. Maranda thought so anyways. She wanted to find a spot in or out of the school to relax. What she didn't know, was that place was nearby. A place of publicity, but privacy; A place of chaos, but serenity; A place of flaws, yet perfection...

Maranda found the garden just outside of the flying lessons area. This was the perfect place to be. Insects buzzed about as butterflies kissed the beautiful tulips and daisies. A large oak tree stood proud and tall as its branches reached out to touch the puffy white clouds. The crisp autumn air entrapped falling leaves in a whirl, falling towards the browned grass. Stepping towards the oak tree, Maranda closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes, she sat against the tree and opened her romance novel. She started to read when a leaf fell on her open book. Picking it up, Maranda examined it. How was it that one single leaf could look so different from all the others? How could all the leaves be so different yet still the same? They were all once green, prominent, and joyous. Now, as the autumn season was in place, the leaves changed into reds and oranges; their colors even more joyous than before, yet somehow they were depressing..Knowing that they would soon fall from their home, their domain, knowing that they would be trampled on and shredded into itty bitty pieces was a fact that did not settle well with Maranda. It was her life in a nutshell; She was born and lived with her parents until they died. She fell to the orphanage where she began to get trampled on. Now that she was in a new home, the school, she was being ripped to shreds. Funny how metaphorical life was.

Crumpling up the leave in her hand, Maranda blew the remains into the air and watched as they fell next to her.

"You haven't got a chance in the world...Sorry leaves.." She stated before returning to her book.

Time passed and Maranda closed her book. She looked at the sky and noticed it was getting darker outside. She dashed into the school and went searching for a clock. When she found one in the girls' lavatory, she swore loudly. It was six o'clock. She had missed supper, and was about to be screamed at by Snape. Running faster than she could handle, Maranda made it to the dungeons. She threw open the classroom door, and saw Snape sitting at his desk. Panting and breathing heavily, Maranda walked up to his desk.

"I...am....so...sorry...Pro-Pro-Professor." Still catching her breath, Maranda appologized. "I was outside all day reading, and I couldn't find a clock. I even missed supper."

"How many times are you going to make me upset, Miss Maguire?" Snape looked into her nervous eyes. Oh, how nervous she was. Snape went on, "I suppose you want me to forgive you and let you off the hook this time. Sorry to disappoint you, but you are staying here an extra hour tonight. Sit down and don't speak a word."

Giving up, Maranda sat in the first seat of the front row. She put her book on top of the desk and bit her lip. Somethin strange was going on with her; She wasn't in the mood to yell at Snape like she usually did in times like this. She was in the mood to cry and wait for someone to care. But she couldn't cry..After all these years of hiding it, she wouldn't let it happen. Tracing the letters of the book's title, Maranda heard Snape get up from his chair. He walked over to her and saw the book.

"What's this?" He asked, trying to be nosy.

In a quiet tone, she responded, "..My book.."

"Please put it aside." Snape handed her a piece of parchment and a quill, "Write down why you insisted on being late. When you are done writing, raise your hand and I will be over to read it."

"Yes, Professor." Maranda was suddenly feeling very depressed.

Putting the book to the side, Maranda got to work. She took the quill and started to write:

_Why I insisted on being late.... I am nothing but a poor little teenage girl who has no money to buy a watch and see what time it is. I am stupid and like to read for some reason. Sorry I like to be alone and quiet sometimes, but it happens. I cannot help that I am stupid and foolish for actually relaxing on a weekend. Sorry for being my idiotic self. Why was I late? Because I am imperfect and make mistakes. I guess I forgot that everyone is so perfect, and I have to be perfect too...Right? Even you, the perfectly angelic Professor, has no flaws. I forgot being imperfect was a crime....That's why I was late._

Raising her hand, Maranda watched as Snape got up from his comfortable chair. She put her hand down and gae him the paper, blushing. She, of all people, was again blushing. Maranda was dead afraid of what Snape was going to say after he read her sarcastic reason.

Taking a deep breath, Snape folded the paper and pocketed it. "Sarcasm is thine enemy.."

"Know thine enemy....I guess I know my enemy then.." Maranda swallowed a lump in her throat, realizing Snape didn't tear her limb from limb yet.

"Your answer wasn't exactly all that nice." He smirked.

Biting her lip again, Maranda said, "Well, neither was the way you acted when I came in."

"Five points from Gryffindor. Next time I ask you to write something, forget the sarcasm. Now, you may leave, but I want you back here tomorrow at seven."

"Alright, Professor Snape." Maranda took her book and left the classroom.

On the way to the Gryffindor common room, Maranda wondered if Snape realized that she used his own weapon against him. Sarcasm was what created Snape. He was all intimidation and sarcasm. She only meant to get to him through what he used. She thought if she used sarcasm one of two things could've happened; Either A.) He would scream like a banchee at her, or B.) He would understand and be nice to her. Neither of her predictions happened. It did, however, fall in the middle. Snape didn't yell, but he wasn't nice about it either.

In a few moments, Maranda made her way to the girl's dormitory and crawled into bed. She looked at the ceiling and let out a quiet whimper. _If only,_ she pondered, _If only things went my way for one day. I would be so happy. I just wish I could at least make a friend in this school. That's all I ever want..Just one friend....._


	8. Testing and Faerie Attacks

Disclaimer: BLah blah blah I own nothin but my plot and characters...whoohoo it's ploural now cuz I own myself and Veronica..

A/N: Hmm...things are heating up...Whatdya know, I'm actually progressing in this story! Thanks to all my viewers. Here we go..by the way..do you guys and gals like Maranda's POV better than third POV?

_Chapter 8: Testing and Faerie Attacks_

_Strange, I was neither happy nor sad when Hermione woke me up for school this morning.._It was quite surprising having someone care enough to make sure I was awake. She said that potions was first and she didn't want Snape yelling today. Obviously he was going to yell at me for something though, that was the bad luck I owned. It was like I had all the bad luck ever, and somehow it just started to show when I came to this school. Sure, I had bad luck at the orphanage, but I never had an intimidating adult yelling at me every other second. I hated, even loathed being yelled at by him...Severus Snape...What a nightmare his class was. I was partners with Draco 'the ferret' Malfoy for everyday this year, I had Snape screaming his lungs out all the time, and I was horrible at potion making. Even Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor, looked good compared to me. How terribly embarassing it is to enter a class and no absolutely nothing about what you are doing. Hagrid had said that if I was given a wand, I would succeed in every class... Well, I've been given that wand, and for over two months I have not succeeded. What in Merlin's name was going on?

I searched my clothing trunk for something better to wear than just a plain t-shirt and jeans. I was sick of the same look everyday. I found a pink shirt that had lace on the bottom rim and sleeve rims. I put it on and then looked for some different pants. Instead, I found a pink skirt that had a belt with a rose on it. Perfect. I changed into the skirt and left my hair down. Looking in a mirror I realized my hair was completely dishevelled. I ended up curling it with my curling iron. That stupid curling iron gathered dust from how long ago I used it. I hadn't used it in about eight years. I spun around in the knee-high skirt and smiled. If I wanted attention, wearing what I was wearing was definately the way to get it. My hair even looked good which I don't admit under any circumstance.

Same old way downstairs and same old way into the Great Hall. What I noticed were eyes staring at my new look. They were probably wondering how I could go completely gothic one day, and 'pretty in pink' the other day. Even I didn't know how I could do this. I sat in my normal seat and forked some pancakes onto my plate. Pouring the brown syrup over the top pancake, I took a huge bite of the doughy breakfast.

"Were you attacked by a faerie, or what?" Ron Weasley spat out to me.

I ignored the rude comment and went on eating. Hermione gave Ron a bad look and told him to keep his comments to himself.

"I just wanted a change of look..." I finally said.

"Hmm," Hermione looked at my hair, "Your hair is very pretty when it's not up in a mess."

"Hey," I defended in a non-serious way, "I like my mess." Hermione and Harry laughed while Ron showed no reaction.

"Ron has no sesne of humor..Pay no attention to him." Harry smiled.

Swallowing the bite of food in my mouth, I spoke, "It's ok...I don't laugh that much either...Nothing to laugh about.."

"You elbowing Snape in the stomach was something to laugh about." Blurted Ron.

My mouth closed. I had nothing to say. Ron said the worst thing ever..How was my fighting funny.. "How was that funny?" I accidentally asked him.

"Because," Ron spoke with his mouth full of food, "Snape's nothing but a horrible-" Ron saw Snape approach the table and he switched his words around, "Horribly good Professor who I look up to and idolize."

Sneering, Snape nodded his head at Ron, "Nice save, Mr. Weasley..You can help Filch clean the boys' lavatory tonight at eight. Now," He stared down at Maranda, and stopped talking for a moment. He continued, "Miss Maguire, going for a new look, are we? See you in detention tonight...Oh, I forgot, your class is first. We are taking a test..Chapter five...Bet you didn't study for it." Without anymore words, Snape sauntered out of the Great Hall.

"He didn't yell at you." Said Hermione.

"But he checked her out..." Ron laughed and harry slapped his arm.

"That," Harry chuckled, "was beyond the grossest thing I have ever heard about Snape. Ron, you should be put to death for saying that!"

Funny, but I didn't find any of it humorous. It was embarassing because it was about me. I could just picture Harry and Ron repeating it to all of their friends. I didn't know about Hermione, she seemed nice, but that's what everyone seems like before they rip your heart out.

The bell rang for students to hurry up and get to class within four miserable minutes. Making it on time to Snape's class was easy this morning because I was already on the first floor. Now all I had to do was push rudely into people as I dashed to the dungeons one floor below and get into my seat before he noticed I was two seconds late. The problem was, Draco was laying across the two chairs, so I couldn't sit in my seat. Being his partner was such a pain.

"Malfoy, please get your feet off of my chair." I quietly requested.

"No," Draco pointed at me, "I am not getting up from this position. I'm comfortable, and I am not moving until I feel like it." He looked at me and sat up. Moving his feet off of the chair he raised his eyebrows, "What the bloody hell...Did the Easter Bunny attack you or something?"

Sighing, I sat down before he took my seat again. I shook my head and was startled as Snape exploded through the classroom doors. Well, he didn't explode, but his mood did when he remembered our class was first. I never knew anyone to be so angry at one class. Maybe it was just the point that I'm here. Hmm..

"Please," Snape began, "Take everything off of your desk but your quill and one ink bottle. It's test time."

Passing out the test papers, Snape told us to start as soon as we got them. He said when we were done we were to either read or sit quietly. I prefer reading.. I looked at the paper in front of me, which was the test, and realized I knew all of the answers. I circled the letter answers to the multiple choice and wrote at least a paragraph on each short answer question. Putting my quill to the side, I raised my hand. I was the first student done their test. Raising a single eyebrow, Snape came over to me and took my paper. Walking back to his desk, he sat down and graded the test.

I took out my romance novel and read for awhile. When class was almost over, Snape called my name and told me to stay after class. the bell rang and students filed out of the room. Draco pushed me on the way out, and laughed in my face, but I ignored it. Walking to Snape's desk, I cleared my throat and waited for him to notice me.

"Your paper," He glanced in my eyes and then at my test, "passed with an 'A.' Now, my question is, how did you manage to get an A on my test when you can't even make a simple potion.? .With a partner I might add..."

Blushing, which I hated to do but couldn't help, I replied, "I pay attention in class and I read the potions book. And, I don't want to make you mad, but most of the time that I mess up on a potion is because of Draco."

"Blaming another student is highly immature, Miss Maguire. For a student with such an outstounding grade, I wonder how you can manage to fail every potion experiment. Even if some of it might be Mr. Malfoy's fault, which I doubt, you should be able to make a potion with no problem...That is, if you actually _do_ read and study." Blurted Snape, who now looked at my eyes as though he wanted to injure them somehow.

"What are you trying to say, Professor Snape?" I questioned.

Taking a slightly long breath, he declared, "I think you cheated off of Mr. Malfoy's test."

"What? How can you think that? I was looking at my own paper the whole time?" My day was now ruined.

"I," Snape said with some satisfied tone in his voice, "corrected his test...It has all of the same answers on it. Even the short answers have word-for-word answers.."

"How do you know Malfoy didn't do it? Oh wait, I know, because he's a '_perfect little angel'_ right?"

"No, Miss Maguire, because I know he wouldn't do such a thing."

"What? This isn't fair! I demand a retake then you can see just how much I know and I'll prove to you that I did-really did-answer those questions correctly without cheating!"

"I cannot do this, Miss Maguire, you might've memorized the answers, and I am not going to cater to you and make another test." Snape was such a mean man...

"You can't what? **Cater to me?** It's not catering to me, Professor, it would be acting fairly on an issue, which obviously is something you are incapable of doing."

"I am capable of being fair. It wouldn't be fair if only you got to retake the test and not the whole class."

"I didn't cheat!" My yelling was probably louder than his at this point, but we kept fighting.

"What's done is done and I cannot do anything about it but give you a zero."

"**FINE!**" I screamed, picking up my backpack, "**Give me a freaking zero! I don't care anymore! I give up with you! I can never win! You are an impossible teacher and I cannot waste my time trying to pass an impossible class! I hate you, Professor Snape.**" Finishing my screams, I left the class in a run, and I heard no footsteps behind me.

I couldn't believe this was happening. How could Snape just assume it was me like that without a fair trial. That was the last straw; I needed to tell somebody...After my next class though...Flying lessons..I was already ten minutes late. When I got my broom and went outside in the bitter air, Draco flew over my head and landed a few feet away from me. He inched closer to me and I could not do anything but stand there, looking like a complete and utter idiot with a bad temper. He circled me once, twice, three times, and chuckled.

"How are you going to fly with a skirt on?" Draco proved a point.. "I mean, it's ok if you want to give a peep show, but please wait for end of class when Madame Hooch isn't looking."

"You dirt bag," I insulted him, "I'm not going in the air with this thing on. I'm going to hover a foot above the ground. What do you think I am, stupid?"

"No," He retorted, "but I'm sure that Snape must think you are since he caught me-I mean you-cheating on his test."

Throwing my broom on the ground, I charged into Draco. My fist pounded into his chest as we wrestled on the ground. Madame Hooch ran over and tried to break up the fight, but failed. Draco slapped me on the head and messed up my hair. He pushed me off of him and I bruised my shoulder from hitting the ground so hard. I stood up and kicked draco in the leg. He stood and took out his wand..I followed..

"You stupid ferret! You cheated on the test and framed me! I hate you...you..you..ferret!" I gripped onto my wand so tightly my fingernails dug into my skin, causing my hand to bleed a little.

Madame Hooch took hold of me and pulled me away from draco. She told me not to move as she told Draco to go to Dumbledore. Eventually, as I stood in place not moving, I pocketed my wand and was led by Hooch to Dumbledore's office as well. Draco sat next to me, and called me a mudblood several times while I stayed silent. In back of us, Dumbledore's office door flew open and in came 'Stupid Snakey Snape' and Dumbledore himself. They sat across from us after conversing with one another for a few moments. Staring at the bloody palm of my hand, I made a fist and felt more blood dripping. It would stop soon if I kept pressure on it..Maybe..

Snape parted his lips and spoke sincerely, _"Miss Maguire..."_


	9. Truth Serum

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K rowling's.. I own my plot and my characters though.

A/N: PHEW that last chapter took a lot out of me.. This one will too.. Someone review and let me know if you think I'm doing well. (smiles at steph...I know you'll reply sometime.)

_Chapter 9: Truth Serum_

_"Miss Maguire..." _It always had to start with my name didn't it? I always was the victim after all.

Luckily, Dumbledore interrupted Snape as though he had knew Snape would yell, "Let me take it, Severus. Ms. Maguire, why did you attack Mr. Malfoy?"

Maybe someone would listen to me.."I was defending myself. He cheated off my potions test today and Snape blamed it on me..Then in flying lessons, Draco rubbed it in that he cheated and got me in trouble for it. I didn't mean to tackle him...I just lost my temper.. You don't have to believe me, Headmaster, but I said my peace and I'm glad that I had the chance."

Draco argued, "I did not cheat off of her test! She is too stupid to cheat off of!"

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore called, "calm down. There is a simple way of solving this, which Severus surprisingly did not think of. A truth serum will solve it. However, I do not have any in my possession."

"I can solve that, Headmaster," Snape admitted, "Tonight Miss Maguire has a detention.. Mr. Malfoy can join her in making a serum tonight at seven."

"Very Well," Dumbledore agreed.

Draco and I sighed, and were dismissed to go to next class. I took my backpack and followed Draco on the way out of Dumbledore's office. We walked to the Grand Staircase and started to descend them. Both of us had Charms class next on the second floor. Speaking no words to one another, the second floor appeared. Walking towards Charms class, Draco stuck his tongue out at me.

"Is that supposed to offend me?" I asked.

"Shut up.." Draco blurted, "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood who should never open her stupid mouth."

I wanted to smack him, but instead, I stopped dead in my tracks and yelled at him. "Ya know," I shouted, "I'm not a mudblood...Mudblood means dirty blood, from muggle parents... For your information, my mom was a witch, but my dad was non-magical...This makes me half-blood. So you'll just have to make some other insult."

"You're still a mudblood in my eyes..." Mumbled Draco.

"Then you must need glasses.." I know I wasn't funny, but I tried.

Draco stomped his foot, "Just shut your face before I make you!"

"May I remind you," I said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I beat _you_ up. I punched _you_ in the face....Not the other way around."

"You know what?" Draco frowned, "Let's just get to class already.. I don't want another detention because of you."

Picking up the pace, we walked down the hall of the second floor, where we already had been, and approached the charm's classroom door. Opening the iron door with a wand emblem on it, Draco and I entered the classroom and spotted curious eyes gazing at us. Professor Flitwick asked why we were late, and Draco spoke up. He told Flitwick that we had to go to Dumbledore's office and he had just dismissed us. Kindly being told to sit down, Flitwick went back to the front of class and finished his lecture on wand-mending.

Every so often, I think Draco is staring at me. Perhaps it's because he hates me so much. In the orphanage, a girl name Katie always stared at me with this evil hatred burning in her eyes. Similar to the way Snape looks at me, but for some reason I find Snape's stare somewhat scarrier and more evil. I don't think _he himself_ is evil, but the way he acts just takes the cake.

Hearing the loud ringing of the school bell, I checked the clock in Charm's class and realized I had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. I really wasn't prepared for that class. Our teacher, Professor James Freedman, was an old-**I mean old**-man who was always in a cranky mood. There is a rumor sneaking its way into our school stating that Professor Freedman is going to retire this year. In the middle of the year! Wouldn't any normal professor wait for the summertime when Hogwarts can hire someone better for the job? I don't understand any of it.

Sitting in my usual back-of-row seat, Professor Freedman limped to the chalkboard. He straightened his askew glasses and coughed so loud, you'd think he coughed up a lung! Sitting next to me was Hermione, who didn't want to be in this class either, and Ron was on the opposite side of me with Harry next to him. Draco was across the room, thank Merlin, but that didn't stop him from throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at me. Professor Freedman saw this, yet ignored it. He was never one to pay attention to misbehaviors in class.

Class passed by sluggishly and boring, and again we were assigned no homework. That was always a plus in Defense Class; We did barely anything, which gave me time to draw in my sketchbook, and we were given no homework. Also, we all recieved A's on our report cards.

"You know why I threw crumpled paper at you, Maguire?" Draco asked as he approached me before supper time.

I shook my head and sarcastically replied, "I have **_no idea_**."

"Because," He answered with an insult, "I was throwing it away! And you are nothing but trash.."

"HA!" I laughed, "If I'm trash, then you must be the damned sewage plant!" I grinned, turned on my heel, and went into the Great Hall for a supper I would most enjoy.

My grin was now vanished, but I was still in a peaceful mood. I took in some linguini and garlic bread for supper, and was not bothered once by 'Ferret Boy.' But come quarter to seven p.m. and I was already racing into Snape's classroom. I inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply before opening the Potion's door. Seeing Snape at his desk, I cleared my throat to make myself known as present. Snape motioned me to sit down and told me to wait unti Draco got in the room to start the truth serum.

Waiting for about fifteen minutes initiated my thought process. What if Draco, the little blonde ferret-boy, attempted to mess up our potion? What if he made me put in the wrong ingredient or stir at the wrong pace? I would have to read the directions myself and make sure Draco pulled nothing suspicious. Just as I thought of him being suspicious, he pranced into the classroom as if he owned the place; He held his head high in the air, his arms were swaying back and forth like something a trained monkey would do, and a miniscule smile was painted on his face to show that he was alrerady up to something.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are two minutes late.." Snape sounded pretty disappointed, but didn't scold Draco-which was very unfair.-"Nevertheless, we must get to work. Please take one of the potion textbooks from the cabinet and place all the ingredients, including the cauldron, on the table in the front of the chalkboard where you leeches usually present potions."

Gathering ingredients, I helped Malfoy put together everything we needed to make the truth serum. At last, we proceeded and began our conjuring of the serum... _Wow I sound like a dramatic movie sequence...hmm.. _Reading carefully over the directions, Draco took the first few things and added them to the cauldron. I stirred carefully as I felt a pair of snake eyes watching me. Sure enough, Snape was behind Draco and I, observing that we made no mistakes. Whilst making the potion, Draco rolled his eyes at me quite a few times. If only I could punch him again; It took out so much frustration.

"We're done Professor Snape," Draco announced proudly. I'm sure it wasn't proudness for my side.

"Very well," Snape spectated the sparkling liquid, "Perfection...Now if only you two could work this well in _class_. Both of you take one teaspoon, fill it with the serum, and drink it. After a few moments, I will ask some questions, and what you answer is the truth...obviously..So don't try and get out of this now."

Taking a teaspoon, I dipped it into the cauldron and pulled out the serum. Draco followed, and we both drank it at the same time. The truth serum tasted like carbonated peaches mixed with a tiny bit of mint. Quite delicious if you ask me. Placing the spoon back on the table, I felt a little dizzy, and then normal again. Draco probably felt the same way, not just because we drank from the same potion, but because he wobbled for a quick second. _Too bad he didn't fall over...Oops! Was I thinking that?_

"Miss Maguire," Snape called, "did you cheat on your potions test the other day?"

"No.." My mouth and voice now had a mind of its own.

Sneering, he asked the same to draco, hoping for the same answer that I said.

"Uhh.." Draco tried to keep his mouth shut, but couldn't fight it anymore, "Yes. I did cheat on the potions test."

Sighing, Snape turned to me, "You are off the hook. No more detentions...for now...As for you Mister Malfoy, I would have expected better from you..Cheating off of a half-blood...How could you be so senseless?"

Did Snape just speak those aful words against me? Did he just call me a half-blood?

"I am senseless.." Draco admitted accountable to the serum.

Trying to hold in my comments, the truth serum poured them out of my mouth without warning, "Draco is nothing but a pain in my-"

"_Miss Maguire!_ I know the truth serum is in affect, but please hold your comments to yourself. If you cannot do so, then leave."

"What are you talking about? You just offended me by calling me a half-blood. What right do you have to call me such names?" My mouth was now out of control.

Snape was shocked at my speech, "I was not trying to offend you, but you are a half-blood. I was merely stating the truth...After all, this is one big, honest school." Obviously he had sarcasm in his tone.

"Meanie.." After I called him a..._meanie_...I left the room and walked slowly onto the Grand Staircase.

Climbing up to the top floor, I whispered the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Realizing it was only nine-thirty, I took a hot shower to relax my nerves. Finally falling freely into bed, I closed my eyes and fell into a great slumber....


	10. Ferret Approach

Disclaimer: I own my plot and my characters

A/N: Uhh...last chapter was stupid...but here's a better one..you'll love it..sorry for takin so long.BTW _death kiss_ is actually a novel I am working on. As for Garden. you'll see...

_Chapter 10: Ferret Approach_

December the Thirteenth... Classes had been pretty normal for me lately; I was yelled at by Snape almost everyday for not making a potion right, Draco would continuously call me names, and Hermione chatted with me here and there. I had a week or so left to prepare for the next ball; It would take place on Christmas Eve. The Yule Ball celebrated the holiday seasons and supposedly had a live orchestra playing music. This ball was not one I would want to plan anything on. I will go, dance-maybe, and mingle-probably not.

Snow hadn't fallen yet in the Hogwart's grounds, and as it was my first year here, I didn't know if it would. However, the school was still chilly, especially in the dungeons. You'd think it was ironic that Professor Snape was as cold as the dungeon area..

"Get out your textbooks!" An angry Professor Freedman instructed in Defense Against The Dark Arts Class, "Partner up with someone and complete the assignment on page three-hundred. Answer questions one through twenty. Go ahead now, partner up! When you are done, bring it up to me."

At first, I was nervous about partnering up with anyone, but Hermione looked at me, and asked to work together. This was excessively surprising, but I accepted and we started to work. Turning to the assigned page, Hermione got a piece of parchment out for both her and I.

"He's actually giving us work? Something's wrong here." Hermione stated as we began the work.

"Maybe," I suggested, "He _is_ retiring. Maybe he wants to let out all of his tension and frustrations out on us before he leaves."

"It's an understandable reason, but don't know if he's that type of man." Pointing to the first question in our textbook, Hermione searched for the answer.

Talking and working was pretty fun. Hermione and I actually had quite a long conversation about the upcoming Christmas Ball. She told me that Harry was going to ask Veronica, the snobby girl I met that night in detention, to be his date. Also, Ron has been acting suspicious around Hermione, and she's hoping they get to go to the dance as a date. Isn't that sweet? Ok, I'm sarcastic even in my thoughts...I couldn't see Ron with Hermione..Ron seemed too cocky and a bit mean; While Hermnione was just the opposite. She may be a little on the stuck-up side when it comes to school work, but just talking with her I can tell she isn't always that way.

Unfortunately, as the end of class crawled towards us, so did a ferret boy named Draco. He walked up to Hermione and I and called us the 'Dirty-blood double.' If that's the best insult he could come up with, I would have such an easy time creating comebacks. However, I think I wouldn't of had so much trouble with him already if that were the case. Professor Freedman finally told Draco to sit back in his own seat, but the ferret slapped me on the arm before following the professor's instructions.

In the halls now, I walked to the library for my lunchtime. I wasn't in the mood to sit around today in the Great Hall. Entering the library, I took my normal spot by the back window. I took my romance novel out, and finished the last five pages to it. Sighing, I placed the book inside of my backpack and walked to the romance section of the library. I crouched down to see the bottom shelf, and saw two manly legs in black trousers appear beside me. Moving my eyes upward to see who the legs belonged to, I gulped and realized it was Snape. He was towering over me as I stayed crouched on the floor. Unfortunately, I didn't notice my own legs give way and leave me sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Excuse me, Miss Maguire, but I am trying to put a book back that I borrowed several weeks ago. Would you kindly move so I can put it back?" Snape held out a black book with gold binding around the edges, and a crimson heart in the middle of the cover.

I couldn't speak correctly, "Ugh...Uhh...Yer-uhh...S-sorry, Professor, I'll move." Trying to stand up without stumbling didn't work. I moved over and watched him put the book on the second shelf from the top one.

"...." Looking at me in an odd fashion, Snape searched the books for another one to take out.

I took a deep breath and asked, "You read romance novels?"

As though he didn't want to answer aloud, Snape only nodded. I walked to my backpack and took my novel out which I had previously finished. Returning to the romance section of books, Snape was still in the same spot. I flipped through my book, making sure no loose papers were in it.

"You," I held my book out, "should read this one. I just finished it."

"Miss Maguire, will you not bother me? I am trying to find my own book, and I don't need your 'Teenie-Bopper' drama books." Snape glanced at my book.

I still held out my book, "It's not a teenager novel. This is _Death Kiss._ It's about a female lawyer who falls for the man who is said to have killed a child. The woman believes that he is innocent and perhaps has been framed. ...I don't want to ruin the rest though.."

Taking the novel out of my hand, Snape skimmed the back cover, reading the summary of the book, which was close to what I explained. "Looks interesting...Quite a summary. Perhaps I will read it..Thank you, Miss Maguire.."

Not believing he had just grasped a book I suggested, I started to stutter again, "I..uhh...umm..It's a really en-en-entrapping novel."

"I'll return it to you when I am finished with it." With a miescule hint of a smile, Snape left the library with my book in hand. The librarian even questioned whose book it was when Snape passed her. He showed her it had no library card in the back inside cover, so she new he wasn't lying when he admitted to borrowing it from a student.

Continuing on trying to find a book to borrow for myself, I spotted the black book Snape had placed back. I took it off the shelf and traced the crimson heart with my index finger.The heart had a golden vine of thorns slithering through it. Searching for a title to this gothic-seeming novel, I found the title on the inside. The first page was entitled, _The Garden._ I carried the book as I retrieved my backpack, and walked to the librarian's check-out desk. I placed the novel on the desk and waited for the old librarian to check it out for me.

"Professor Snape just finished reading this. According to him it's the best novel he's ever read. Hope it has the same effect to you." The librarian, Ms. Murdock, handed me the book and told me to return it when I was finished.

Heading to Flying Lessons, since lunch was now over, I placed the book in my backpack and ran outside. Puting my backpack on the drying grass and fallen leaves, I took my broomstick and joined the other students in the middle of the field where Madame Hooch was. Standing next to me was Draco, who I had not noticed until he coughed. Madame Hooch instructed us to practice our nose-dives...With the exceptions of me though; I still didn't finish my beginner lessons. I had one more week to perfect speeding up and slowing down in my mid-air flying. I already grasped the facts of hovering, lowering and heightening my levitation, and performing a few loops in the air.

After Hooch spoke, I boarded my broomstick and started to hover. Draco flew high into the air and began to dive towards me. I flew out of the way and he pulled up, preventing hitting the ground. I flew around higher and higher and Draco followed me. I hovered for a moment, and Ferret Boy stopped right next to me. Making a face at him, I flew away slightly, but stopped again when I saw him tailing me.

"What do you want, Ferret?" I questioned.

He replied, "To push you off your broom...No, I actually have a question for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Maguire, a question...So, can I ask you a question?"

Laughing, I retorted, "You just did.." I flew around in a circle and then away from Draco.

He, of course, followed me yet again. Was he trying to annoy me? It wasn't working if that _is_ what he wanted to try. I was amused by his stupidity. Looping in the sky, I flew a couple of feet towards the ground. I then sped up a bit as I lifted higher into the sky again, trying to lose Draco. Stopping abrubptly, I shouted to the ferret.

"Ok! What do you want?"

With a sly smile, Draco responded, "Are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

Oh Merlin, one could only imagine why he asked that.. "Yes..Why?"

"Will," Draco smiled again, "you be interested in being my date?"

Whoa-**Whoa**!! What??? Did the ferret just ask me to be his date? My ears must be hearing things. I had to make sure I heard him right, "What?"

Draco repeated his request, and I felt my face turn both blush red, and sickly white. And just when I thought my stuttering left, I started again, "Uhh...W-w-why?" I didn't want to sound mean, but this _was_ Draco Malfoy; A Slytherin with a bad outlook towards anyone who wasn't a full-blood witch or wizard. A slytherin who always insulted me and hated me...I couldn't let myself think for a half of a second that this evil ferret liked me. Besides, I did **not** like him..

"I thought it would be nice going together.." Draco finally stated.

Raising my eyebrows, I said, "Well, I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

"At least dance one dance with me then.." He requested, apparently not giving up.

Thinking about this, I realized there must be some scam to go along with this...So I played along, "Fine...one dance, but after that I'm done."

"Thank you, Maguire.." He said, as though my last name were my first.

Flying off again, Draco did not follow me this time. Thank Merlin! Now, to dance with a ferret, that would be a funny image. Obviously there was something fishy with his plan to dance with me. Yet, I couldn't imagine what. Maybe he would try to pull my dress of an expose me so I become nothing but a blushing tomato in her birthday suit... If that were the case, I wouldn't wear a zip-up dress. I'll wear one to pull over my head..That way, if he starts to pull it off, I'll know ahead of time and punch the living daylights out of him. If Draco's evil scheme was to stand me up, that was no problem because I was used to being let down. Basically, if Ferret Boy were to do anything to embarass me, I was already prepared.

Suppertime, I skipped supper and took some white fabric to Hagrid's hut. My plan was to sew a knee-length dress with spaghetti straps; A white dress with some beading on the top rim and the straps. I knocked on Hagrid's door, and he opened up, surprised to see me. He invited me in and while I started sewing, I explained everything to him. I told him about Draco's question, about my preparation for anything stupid that he might do, and my plan to run out of the Great Hall if any of my defense plans failed. Hagrid laughed a the last piece of information I spoke of; That if Malfoy actually did like me, I would change my name, my looks, and my identification so that he wouldn't know who I was.

"Draco isn't one to trust, I can tell yeh' that much." Hagrid warned.

I nodded, "I know that, Hagrid. That's probably the first thing I noticed about Ferret Boy. That and his hair is really ugly."

Laughing, Hagrid said, "True...He sleeks it back so much it looks like he hasn't got any hair at all."

A few hours ticked by, and shockingly, I completed my dress. I guess it was easier to sew because it didn't have so many frills and lacey things as my Halloween one did. In I went, to the Gryffindor common room, after thanking Hagrid for letting me once again use his sewing machine. Falling fast asleep after taking a shower, I could have sworn it started to snow outside...


	11. Nervous Wreck

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters...nothing of J.K. Rowling's is mine. I don't own Conderella either.

A/N: Uhh...this should be a fun chapter to write. Sorry I've been taking a long time, but as it is the holiday season I have been fairly busy. by the way-thanks a million to Gweneth for your support.

_Chapter 11: Nervous Wreck_

Awaking to the sound of wind whistling against a closed window above my bed, I realized it was the day of the Yule Ball. Being Saturday, I finally arose out of bed around eight a.m. After getting dressed in a black sweatshirt and some jeans, I walked to Hagrid's Hut. I had left my finished dress in there the other night when I finished putting some extra beading on the bottom hem of it.

"Good Mornin' Maranda! I didn't expexct yeh' for another hour or so. Come in, come in.." Hagrid welcomed me into his house and I sat on a rather large couch while he got two coffee mugs out.

"I won't stay too long if you're busy, Hagrid.." I never like imposing.

Hagrid poured hot cocoa into one of the mugs and handed it to me, "It's fine. I thought you'd take advantage of the weekend though, that's why I wasn't expectin' yeh.' Your dress is on a coat hanger behind you. Have yer' cocoa before you leave though. It's getting a bit chilly out there."

"I'm surprised it snowed that night. If only it snowed today too." Making small talk, I took a sip of the hot chocolate, tasting the creamy melted marshmallow.

Sitting across from me in a cozy recliner chair, Hagrid added, "I'm guessing it will snow today. Whenever the Yule Ball takes place, it snows. Either the night of the Ball or during the day of. So, tell me, are you going to really dance with Malfoy?"

Choking on my cocoa, I managed to swallow it and answer, "I don't think I should. Something is obviously wrong with this picture."

"True," Hagrid agreed, "but if any of the teachers see anything suspicious, I'm sure they'll do something."

"Professor Snape won't do anything. He'd let Draco get away with murder."

"Maranda, I know it seems that Snape is always supporting everything the Slytherins do, but he wouldn't let anyone get away with harm unto others."

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Snape's job would be in jeopardy if he let anything too horrible take place. It's true that he doesn't really like teaching potions, and Defense Against The Dark Arts is his passion; Losing place in the school would jeopardize not only his current position as Potions Master, but any future possibility of teaching Defense Class. He wouldn't want that."

Taking the last sip of my cocoa, I placed the mug on a short coffee table in front of me. "Well," I stretched, "I don't know what to do. Maybe one dance will be alright if it's near a Professor's view. Hmm.. When does the Ball start again?"

"I think it starts at eight or nine. You're going to have to ask Hermione or someone else who plans on being there on time."

Smiling, I thanked Hagrid for the cocoa as I stood up.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"I should..I'm going to put the dress in my trunk until tonight. Meanwhile, I think I'm going to read that book I borrowed from the library. I've had it for a few days and yet I've only been able to read a chapter or so. All because of schoolwork." Taking my dress of of the coat hanger, I folded it over my arms once.

Taking hold of the doorknob, I opened the door and stepped outside after hearing Hagrid wish me good luck. I turned around, waved to him, and left. I paced myself back to the Gryffindor common room, and upstairs to the dormitory. I hid the dress in my trunk and shut it. I went in my backpack and took out the black book with the crimson heart on it, and sat on a couch in the common room.

Page after page I found myself unable to put the book down. It really was an amazing tale.. Wow, Professor Snape has great taste in literature! But he is still an awfully sour man. I wondered if he had ever been in love. If so, how did it turn out? Or _did_ it turn out. Was the woman so wrapped up in her own life to care about him? Or was she oblivious to the fact that Snape liked her? Love in general is such a complex word. There are so many ways of describing it, and still there are ways no one has found. I hope I never fall in love; That way I won't get hurt in the end. As everyone knows, all good things come to an end. I know it makes me seem overly pessimistic, but it's true. How can anyone fall in love, a subject that no one understands? If no one understands it, how can you be sure it is even love? And if you are one-hundred percent sure you are in love, how can you be sure the significant other won't hurt you in the end? From my perspective, love was a waste of time. Then why do I read all of these romance novels?-Because I like to see how each book explains love. I like to read how many pathetic people in stories think they can keep the feeling of love forever. The books amuse me with such nonsense of _'Happily-ever-after.'_

Befor I knew it, the clock struck eight. I guessed it was time for the dance because of all the students who piled out of their dormitories in dresses and tuxedos. Hermione asked me why I wasn't ready yet, and I told her I lost track of time reading. She then asked how I never got sick reading so much. Even _she_ didn't read as much as I did...

Placing my hair in an updo, I looked over my attire; My creamy white dress with silver beading on the top and bottom hems, the strings of beads braided into a skinny strap on each side to go over my shoulders, and my white high-heeled sandals...I looked pretty good. I walked cautiously to the Entrance Hall near the Great Hall doors and I inhaled deeply. I was now extremely, deathly nervous about dancing with draco. Not the kind of nervous you get when you fancy someone, but the type of nervous you feel before you get into an accident or trouble. In my stomach was a bubble of nausea growing larger by the minute.

Stepping into the crouded Great Hall, I looked around and intook the festivities. An orchestra of about twelve people were situated in the front, where the professors' table was, and they were playing beautifully. Everyone was in formal dresses and suits. The dresses weren't too long though, which made me feel a little better, forcing the nausea bubble to lessen.

"Maranda!" A happy-go-lucky voice called me. It was Hermione, in her red sleeveless dress, and Ron was following her, in his maroon suit. "You look positively wonderful! Come with us, Harry and Veronica are on the dance floor."

I was hoping Harry was on a date with a different Veronica, but I was wrong. Veronica Watson shot me the dirtiest look I've ever seen on a female as I approached the couple. Hermione introduced us, but we smirked, knowing we had already met.

"Who's _your_ date?" Veronica asked me with her usual snobbiness.

Not wanting to be laughed at, I swallowed my pride an answered, "Draco Malfoy."

As if planned, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shouted simutaneously, "What?!?"

Grabbing my arm, Hermione pulled me aside from the group. She looked at me with disappointment, "Are you serious?"

I explained to her the predicament; Draco asking me the other day, and my agreeing to one dance with him. Sighing with relief, Hermione then understood why I told Veronica he was my date.

"I don't like Veronica either," Hermione admitted, "but don't ever pull anything like that again!"

Walking back into the croud, Harry and Veronica were dirty dancing, which was a sight I did _not_ want to see. Ron took Hermione away from me, after excusing himself first, and started to dance with her as well. Now left by myself, I decided to get myself a cup of punch on the farther right side of the hall. This attempt to get a drink was a hastle because so many students were in the way. Now at the refreshments, I could see who was chaperoning; Madame Hooch, Professor Freedman-who was falling asleep, Professor Snape, and of course, our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Feeling a light tap on my bare shoulder, I turned around and felt the bubble of nausea rise again as Draco smiled in front of me. He looked at my dress, my shoes, my hair, and then nodded his head.

"Not bad, Maguire. You look good." He reached in back of me and took a cup of punch. This made him no farther than an inch away from me. Too close for comfort...

Sighing, I walked to the edge of the refreshment table so I was out of everyone's way. Draco decided to follow me like a dog on a mailman. I pushed a strand of hair away from my face and thought of how nice it would be if draco suddenly disappeared.

"So, Maguire, where in the world did you get such a pretty dress?" Draco looked at me again, and I imbibed the last drops of my punch.

"I made it.." The bubble in my stomach gurgled, and not for hunger reasons.

"Whoa!" Draco touched the beaded shoulder strap and then took his finger off, "I'm impressed."

Throwing the empty cup in a trash barrel, I quickly paced back to where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Veronica were. Ferret Boy didn't follow me this time, but I wish he had so I didn't look like a loser in front of Veronica. She stared with hatred at my dress, my shoes, my hair, and the lonely look on my face. I wasn't longing for Draco, but for someone to dance with me. Maybe it would have been better if I had came to the dance with him. At least I wouldn't be the only one without a date. I wasn't in the mood to be in this Ball anymore..The nausea bubble in my stomach nearly popped as I ran to the first floor bathroom. I shut myself in a stall and sat uncomfortably on the floor.

"Maranda, you in here?" Hermione's kind voice echoed off the tiled walls.

I muttered, "Yeah..."

"Are you ok?" She asked, now standing in front of the stall.

I stood up and opened the stall door, and walked to the porcelain sinks. "I'm..." I inhaled, trying to calm myself down, "I'm nervous..I've never danced with a guy before, and even if it _is _Ferret Boy-er-Draco, I'm still nervous as all hell. There's a terrible feeling in my stomach that he's going to do something deceitful...I just...I just want to go back to my bed upstairs where no one will bother me."

Patting me on the shoulder, Hermione told me to breathe deeply for a minute as she talked to me. "I know it must be hard to deal with all the crap you've dealt with these past months, but you have to calm down. Draco isn't very trustworthy, but you have to laugh off whatever he may throw. You can't hide away from him though. He will probably ask you for a dance, and whatever he may have planned will take effect. Either that, or...."

"Or what?" I questioned.

"Or...he actually fancies you."

Thanking Hermione for the talk, I told her that I was ready to go back to the Ball and attempt dancing with Draco. I bet Cinderella didn't have this much trouble at her ball...

"The **Loser's **back!" Yelled Veronica, clearly talking about me.

Ignoring her, I realized my nausea bubble had completely vanished. I spotted Draco and thought to myself, _I'd better get it over with._ Walking over to him a slow ballad was beginning. I tapped him on the back, interupting his chat with Crabbe and Goyle-two other Slytherins-and cleared my throat. I asked him to dance and a gentle smile glowed from his face. We walked to the croud of dancers, and faced each other. His hands held onto my hips, which didn't feel as slimy as I thought, and my hands went on his shoulders. We rocked back and forth, staying with the tune, and somehow we moved closer to each other. He looked in my paranoid eyes, and I stayed staring at the floor next to us. The world was spinning, my nerves tingled, and my mouth was dry. I was clearly ill from the disgusting experience of dancing with a ferret. However, the nausea bubble stayed away from my stomach, which was a good thing.

As the song went on, I felt a tad dizzy. Draco noticed this and let go of my hips, and watched me close my eyes tightly. Telling me he'd go get me a drink, I waited patiently for his return. The song finally ended, and fast-tempo music came back on. Within two minutes, Draco returned with a large cup of punch. I downed it within thirty seconds, and noticed the taste wasn't as good as the beginning of the Ball. It was a little warm, but at least it quenched my thirst. I thanked Draco, something I never thought I'd do, and he said he'd come back after talking to his buddies.

I suddenly felt a sickness rush over me; Probably that stupid nausea bubble again... I walked over to Hermione and we started to talk about how wonderful the night was. We could see through the windows that clouds were beginning to drop snowflakes gently like feathers to the frost-bitten ground. When we finished talking, Draco rushed over with another cup of fruit punch for me. He said he wanted to make sure I didn't get dizzy again. This happened three or four more times within the next hour, which made me have to run to the bathroom.

As I walked back into the Great Hall, my sight became blurry and my mind went blank. I had no idea what I was doing when I walked to Draco and his pals. I noticed them laughing and talking about some kind of bottle. I couldn't quite see what, but Draco had an empty glass bottle in his grasp. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I felt Malfoy's hand pat my back and aske me what was wrong.

"Erm..." I couldn't speak..I needed a breath of fresh air. Walking past the orchestra, I opened a door to a balcony outside of the Great Hall. I sat on a bench as I heard the door open again. I could not see a damned thing!

"Miss Maguire.." Oh, it was Snape..What a funny name!

I giggled, "Snape...hahaha...that's a funny name.."

In a strict tone, Snape ordered me to follow him back to the Ball. Or was that back into the hall?

I had no clue what I was saying, "You can't make me follow you-erm-erm-Professor Snape! Ugh.."

Feeling his strong arms wrap around me as I fell off of the bench, I yelled, "Don't touch me! You can't touch me!" My speech was gurgled and confusing.

"Miss Maguire..." I could no longer understand what Snape said to me. I somehow released myself from his arms, and walked over to the balcony.

"I can fly..." With an instant, I leaned over the balcony's edge and blacked out.


	12. Morning After

Disclaimer: I own only my characters and plot.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. This is going to be a trilogy, so I hope you all stay for the ride.

_Chapter 12: Morning After_

_Ermmmm_ I was in a comfortable bed, but not my own. The bright light of the new day blinded my eyes as I opened them, and gave me a pain in my head worse than any headache could. I groaned at the throbbing pain near my temple, and I rubbed it, wishing it would erase. Opening my eyes fully now, I could see I was in the Hospital Wing. Professor Snape was talking with Malfoy and Nurse Pomfrey across from me, not noticing I was awake. I back-tracked to the previous night, trying to figure out why I was in the Hospital Wing.

The only memories of last night were of Draco dancing with me, then my feeling very ill. Something about walking out on the balcony for some fresh air, and Snape coming to yell at me to go back inside, but after that was fuzzy. However, my feeling ill was a mystery. I hadn't eaten anything unusual, or drank anything out of the ordinary. I only drank some punch that Malfoy brought to me...

"Miss Maguire," Snape's calm and sleek voice seemed to aid the throbbing in my brain, "How are you feeling this morning?"

I choked, "Icky, Just icky."

Malfoy smiled devilishly, and Snape continued to talk, "I'm not surprised. After all, you were drunk..."

"Drunk?" I was confused. How was I drunk? I hadn't any alchohol..I'm against drinking..

"Yes," Snape slithered closer to me as I sat up in bed, "you were drunk. Mister Malfoy found an empty bottle of vodka where you were talking with your friends."

Malfoy had spiked my drinks! How stupid I was to trust him with a simple task of getting me fruit punch to quench my thirst! "Professor Snape, Sir," I began, "I did not, nor would I ever, drink alchohol of any kind. Now, i don't want to sound rude, but how do you know Malfoy isn't lying? We have been through a situation where he has framed me before, have we not? Wouldn't you be so kind as to give him a truth serum?"

Shocked at my calm speech, Snape gave in, "Alright, Miss Maguire, I will give Mr. Malfoy a truth serum. But if he is not lying, you will be severely punished for this nonsense."

Snape always had to add some instigation to any situation, didn't he? Forcing a small smile on my face, I thanked Snape. Noticing the look of defeat on Malfoy's face, I held back a giggle. For once Snape was going to be civil and considerate, which I could have never guessed possible for a man of his kind. Getting up, I stumbled a bit and had to put my hand on Snape's arm for support. After this stupid act of mine, he said nothing, but gave me a strange look. Appologizing, I took my hand off and realized I was still in my white dress.

Malfoy mumbled a few bad words at me and left the room. Professor Snape looked at me in an odd way, "You'd better get dressed. I don't expect you'll walk around in a dress all day."

"Wait," I rudely blurted before he left the room, "What happened with me last night, After I went on the balcony?"

Sighing, Snape told me, "You fell off the bench you were sitting on, so I caught you, and tried to force you back inside. You were acting quite silly, and stated that you could fly. Walking over to the balcony's edge, you leaned on it the wrong way, almost falling off, but I grabbed you. You blacked out before I took you though. If you had fallen off of that balcony....I don't think you would be awake right now. It's a pretty high fall."

Speechless, the thought of Snape saving my life drained all education from my aching head. I managed to cough up a few words, making barely any sense, "Thanks...my life...you saved...wow...you...saved..."

"I think you might need a nap, Miss Maguire.." Snape playfully said, and a hint of a half-smile appeared.

I nodded my head, "Yeah..nap.." Snape left the Hospital Wing, and I was alone with my confused thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rolling out of my dormitory bed from my nap, I saw that it was past noontime. When I came up to the common room, I was too lazy to change out of my dress. So, after my nap, I took a shower, and changed into my normal jeans and a t-shirt. Being slightly bored, I remembered how I told Hagrid how nervous I was about Draco. I decided to walk to his hut and talk the previous evening's occurences over with him.

Hagrid welcomed me in with his usual cheery self, but once I told him all the details of Malfoy's alchohol plot, Hagrid was ready to pound the Ferret Boy himself. After a cup of tea, I was feeling much better and my headache was gone.

"Maranda," Hagrid stood up and walked by the table which held the sewing machine, "I want you to keep this sewing machine."

"Whoa-What? I can't keep that, Hagrid. What will you use?" I was surprised at Hagrid's over-kindness.

Hagrid's eyes looked like they were about to leak with tears, "I don't sew. I want you to keep it. You don't have to bring it up to the castle, but when summer comes 'round, I want you to take it with yeh' and make all the clothes and things that yeh' want."

Speechless, being twice in one day, I shook my head and pushed back my own tears. No one had ever given me anything, not even for my birthday, and the gift of my own sewing machine was too much. "Hagrid, I don't-"

"Now I won't take no for an answer," He grinned happily, "This sewing machine is now property of Maranda."

"Thank you so much..." I stood up, and did something I had never done on my own free will; I gave Hagrid the biggest hug both of us ever had.

Ending my visit, I said my goodbyes to Hagrid and started off to the castle again. I left the sewing machine in his hut, which was a good thing until I found a spot in the dormitory for it. I didn't trust anyone in that school yet, so I decided with hagrid was perfect. I did trust him, as he was the first real friend I had.

Walking back into the school, I noticed a few groups of students huddling together. One of the groups was all Slytherins, including Draco and his pals Crabbe and Goyle. I was in too much of a good mood to care what crap he would give me.

Spotting me, Draco shouted, "You little wench! Snape found out I gave you spiked drinks and he gave me a week of detentions. The punishment would've been worse, but I acted so sorry and said I had no clue what I was doing. He loves us Slytherins!"

"Leave me alone, Ferret.." I warned. My good mood had vanished. Guess I was wrong about being in too nice of a mood to let it be destroyed.

"Maguire, the liar, got drunker and higher, all on one winter's night..Maguire, the liar, who's temper caught fire, gave even Snape a fright!" Malfoy was too pathetic. As if a silly rhyme would make me upset.

Well, it wouldn't make me upset until all of the students in the hall started to say it in unison.

_Maguire, the liar, got drunker and higher, all on one winter's night..Maguire, the liar, who's temper caught fire, gave even Snape a fright! _

As if things couldn't get any worse! I thought too soon..Veronica Watson walked in front of Malfoy and acted like.....like me?

"Oh, I can't take it anymore...My poor orphanage was nicer to me than this! I can't deal with it anymore..I must...I must...kill myself! No..I'll drink my problems away! Better yet, I'll pretend that I have a date to the Ball! Everyone will like me then!" Veronica put a hand over her head and pretended to faint.

"Shut up..." I muttered, clenching my fists.

"No!" Veronica continued to mock me, "Oh, my dead parents must be looking up from Hell in disgust at my pathetic life."

Draco's blank face showed no emotion. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or not, but I sure wasn't.

"That's enough, Veronica," Malfoy shoed her away, back into the croud. "We have to see what will make poor, little, Maguire cry. She holds in so many tears, and we think it's time to let them come out."

I clenched my fists tighter and felt my nails digging into my skin. I loosened the grip, not wanting to start bleeding. Before the group of people could start saying the rhyme again, Professor McGonagal pushed through the croud.

"What is the meaning of this assembly? Mister Malfoy," She said intimidatingly, "you already have a week's worth of detention, which is not enough for bringing alchohol into the school, do you want more punishment?"

"No Ma'am..." Draco sounded scared.

"Then get on your way. I think you've teased Miss Maguire enough. And I don't want to hear anymore rhymes or songs mocking her." McGonagal looked at me, and then turned the corner of the hallway towards the Grand Staricase.

Watching the students pile out of the hallway, Draco walked up to me, two inches from my face.

"You watch it, Maguire," He whispered harshly, "Or your parents will have some company soon.."

"Draco," I laughed, "You're such a dork! You couldn't kill me. You'd be expelled, and sent to Azkaban."

"Who told you about Azkaban?" He asked innocently.

I sneered, "Hagrid did. So, if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I would leave me alone and stop mocking me."

"You can't threaten me!"

"Yes I can," I said surely, "and I just did."

Grunting, Draco turned on his heel and walked out of my sight.

Standing in my own annoyance at everything, I couldn't figure out why Draco hated me so much. I understood how it felt to loathe someone, but not unless I had a reason. I didn't loathe Snape, and he was always a cruel person to me.. But Draco, I was confused. I hated his evil ways, his teasing me, and his stupid Ferret-ness..Yet, I didn't hate him either. Anyone would guess I did, but their was something about Malfoy that made me enjoy fighting with him. Even though he was terribly mean, there was that glimmer of hope that maybe in the future we would put aside our differences and become...friends. Maybe even best friends. He didn't seem to hate me too much..The only reason he hated me, that I knew of, was that I was not pure witch. That's a very stupid reason not to like someone.

Noticing a nearby clock, I headed to the Great Hall for supper. Upon entering, several icy glares planted on me. Boy, if looks could kill, I'd be buried one thousand feet underground! Sitting in my normal seat, Hermione asked if I was alright. I told what happened, and curious ears heard every detail. Harry even glared at me when I called Veronica a stupid loser. How could Harry like her? If anyone could answer, I'd give them one million dollars...(that I didn't have.)

Heading to bed early, I thought of nothing but ways to get even with everyone who treated me horribly. For I would be initiating any revenge tomorrow....


	13. One Stormy Day

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and chars. you know the drill.

A/N: Is it possible to be on such a roll with typing, you don't even know what you're typing. That kind of happened last chapter. I knew what I was typing, but some of it seemed....stupid...to put in. I have an outline of the plot for this story, but I loosely follow it. Anyways, thanks again for my comments! I love you all so so much for reading this!

_Chapter 13: One Stormy Day_

Monday, Monday, Monday...Of all days to plan revenge. It was not a great day, and it had only been three minutes since I woke up. Me, pathetic Maranda, forgets to wash her favorite jeans, which forces a different type of clothing on without permission...A skirt. Not just any skirt, but a jean skirt that ended a few inches above my knees, making me feel like I belonged in a strip club. As nothing matched the skirt right, I had to wear a baby blue peasant top, which fit uncomfortably like a glove. I was a mess, and couldn't pretend to be sick, because everyone would say I was hiding from the torment and teasing they'd give me. So I swallowed any pride I had left swimming inside of me, and headed to breakfast.

My curly hair now bouncing around as I walked into the Great Hall, too many pairs of eyes stared at me. I truly was not myself today; Anyone could figure that out. Even the pink skirt and top set I wore before wasn't as bad as this. Sitting down, making sure my legs weren't flying all over the place, I tried to look as lady-like as possible. Hermione smiled and told me she liked my ensemble, and Ron followed after. How could Ron, a person who despised me for no reason, give me a complement and expect me to take it?

"Damn," I swore quietly to Hermione, "These sneakers don't match me at all. But I'm not about to wear high-heels and fall everywhere."

Laughing, Hermione told me she knew exactly what I meant.

I checked my backpack for all the equipment for my plans of revenge. Most of the things I would use I already owned, but never used it. But some of the things I found in the storage closet where I found the boombox I used on Halloween. Seeing all the equipment in my bag, I took out a piece of bubble gum and started to chew it. As the bell rang for first class, Charms, I waited for the Ravenclaws to leave the hall. I followed Veronica and placed the chewed, soggy bubble gum in her hair without anyone noticing. I think blue gum goes well with braided hair, **honest!** Falling behind a few paces, so Veronica wouldn't think I did it, I sighed as I realized Draco was walking by my side. Ignoring him, I rushed to Charms class and sat just as the second bell rang.

"...Oh and did you hear her screaming? I can't imagine who put gum in Veronica's hair!" A Slytherin girl was chatting with her friends.

One of the other girls laughed, "It was in her braids, and Oh Merlin, she was so ticked off!"

I was satisfied, but not satisfied enough. I would still attempt to get revenge on the rest of the people I had in mind. For instance, as Charms class proceeded, Crabbe and Goyle just so happened to walk by my desk. I took out a small packet of itching powder and just as their backs were turned to me, I poured it all over them. They sat down, and started to scratch. Draco was trying to talk to them, but they were too distracted with the itching. Unfortunately, Malfoy glanced at my side of the room, so I think he may know I did it.

The day progressed and I stayed away from major pranks. I tripped a few people and even put sneezing powder in Ferret Boy's book. When he opened it in Transfiguration class, he couldn't stop sneezing. However, it wore off after ten minutes. That was good though, because McGonagal looked as though she would go crazy soon.

Oh Merlin, what I didn't remember was Potions class was last. I was planning on pulling some prank on Snape, but I was having second thoughts. He saved me from falling off the balcony on the night of the Ball, but every other time he saw me he did nothing but act cruel. A small prank won't hurt, will it?

Walking shyly into Potions class, I sat next to Draco and stayed silent. Slithering into the classroom, Snape had a usual look of hatred casted on his face. He sauntered down the isle and stopped at my row. Taking an exploding quill in my hand, which looked like any other quill, I slipped it into his pocket without anyone noticing; That was surprising! Switching glares from the opposite side of the room to mine, he stared at me. He raised both eyebrows, but said nothing and continued walking to his desk.

.._he checked you out again..._ I could imagine Ron whisper to me by the end of class. That would be once again the grossest thing I ever heard.

Now standing in front of the chalkboard, Snape's eyes shot icy daggers as he looked us over. "Everyone's here.." He assumed, "Great. Now I won't have to punish anyone for being late. Take out your books and turn to page two-hundred and four. You will be working with your assigned partners, as usual, to conjure up your own potion. That's right, this chapter shows how to create an original potion _you_ make up. I will be around to check any progress you make. This is a class project which will take up the next three classes. I don't expect you to know exactly what you are doing until tomorrow. So, talk it over with your partners and try to be creative. Now, onto your assignment."

"You heard the man," Draco scolded me, "let's make a potion!"

Snape sat down at his desk and took the quill from his pocket, clearly curious how it got there. I payed no attention to Draco as Snape dipped the quill in ink, seconds seemed slower than slugs.

"Maguire," Draco called, but saw where my attention was, "Why aren't you paying attention to our project?"

Slowly, the quill pressed lightly onto parchment, with Snape having no idea that it wasn't a regular quill.

Poking me, Draco tried to get my attention again, "Maguire, stupid girl, Maguire!" But his words trailed off..

With a loud bang, the quill finally exploded, leaving Severus Snape's hand covered in black ink. The class was now in dead silence. The silence that comes right before the loud explosion of bombs in war. Yet, this wasn't war, nor was it a battleground; This was Potions class..So what was an explosion doing in here? Only I could answer that, but would I? I don't think wild horses could drag the confession out of me. I wouldn't tell anyone. I thought the exploding quill would have been funnier, but to my surprise, it only filled me with a deathly nervous feeling, and guilt was the cherry to the paranoid sundae.

"..." Standing up, Snape's face turned pale like the moonlight, and his eyes almost seemed a reddish tint of freshly spilled blood. There was definately hatred growing in him; More hatred than he had ever experienced...Maybe..

The first giggle came from my side of the room, and I had to touch my closed mouth to make sure it wasn't me. After that, like dominoes, the room filled with an eruption of laughter. I had been proved wrong; This classroom was a battlefield, and the bombs were laughing students.

_"Stop laughing!"_ Snape ordered. The laughter haulted on demand, and he asked, "Who put an exploding quill in my possesion?"

Silence captivated the classroom; The calm before the storm.

Taking a deep breath, Snape shouted, "**No one will leave this classroom until I know who did this!** An exploding quill in a professor's pocket is not a laughing matter. Whichever one of you pulled this prank had better learn to speak up for themselves pretty soon. If I am forced to, I will use a truth serum on the entire class until I know exactly which one of you dunderheads did it! And don't think for one second that I won't use the truth serum, for I already have a cauldron full of it on the counter over there for my third year students. I will use that one, and have the other class make twice as much as assigned. So, for the sake of your class and another class of mine, tell me who did this."

Once again, silence; The brewing of the storm.

Gulping, I tried to figure out how much trouble I would get in if I outright admitted it was my doing. Before I could think anymore, Snape walked around the room, glaring at each and every student, even the Slytherins. Now I could tell Snape had no humor in life. Especially from us 'dunderheads.' And now, with every prayer floating in my head hoping for my life to still exist after my next action, I raised my hand high in the air awaiting Snape to come to me.

"Put your hand down, Miss Maguire," Snape approached me. No turning back now..

My meek voice merely whispered, "_It was me.._"

"Excuse me?" Snape wanted me to repeat myself louder, so he could actually hear this time.

"It was me, Sir." I said as though I were in an army.

Snape told me to stand up. Now, my friends, the storm.

"Who do you think you are?" Snape questioned.

I stood up straight, "A mere student. Nothing more, nothing less." I told him what he wanted to hear.

"Must I remind you," His voice was bitter, "that you are on very fine lines with the school?"

"Whoa...Excuse me Professor Snape, but I have done nothing so terribly wrong to make our Headmaster think of expelling me. I am not on fine lines with the school..Just...Just you.." I couldn't believe my words.

"**Miss Maguire!** You have spoken to me in an attitude for the last time!"

"How do you know? Are you able to see into the future? I sure don't think so."

Snape was infuriated, but the class was being entertained, "You have just lost your house ten points. What have you to say about this?"

"I say...You shouldn't punish them for my actions. I can see you taking points away if the whole Gryffindor house attacked you or something, but just me... That's a bit..harsh.."

"You," Snape sneered, "have detention with me tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that. And ten more points away from Gryffindor. Now, Miss Maguire, what have you to say about _that?_"

I sat back down, and crossed my arms, "It's fine."

The bell rang, and everyone piled out of the room as though a monster were to chase them. I left as well, and held my head high for taking a bad situation so lightly. I was thrilled I had survived the terrible storm.

"Maranda!" Hermione ran up to me, "Oh Merlin are you alright?"

"Peachy," I answered shortly.

She smiled, "Congratulations..That was one of the best fights you and Snape had so far. You really put the quill in his pocket?"

"Yep.."

"Wow. Good job." Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and told them to wait up as she rushed to them in the hall. I stayed in my place, leaning against a wall on the first floor, thinking about what had happened.

Suddenly, Ferret Boy came over to me, grinning like an idiot. What did he want now?

"Maguire, that was pretty funny. I could have never guessed you of all people would pull a prank on Snape." Draco continued to smile.

Sighing, I said, "Thanks. It was no big deal though. I've been trying to get revenge on everyone today-" Crap, I didn't mean to admit that!

"Oh, so it was you who put sneezing powder in my book." Draco inched closer to me, leaving me pushing myself back onto the wall as though I would fall through it and hide.

"Umm...sorry." I appologized.

Malfoy stood an inch away from me, and looked into my eyes. I tried not to look at his, but there was some unbreakable force pulling my eyes into his. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with cleverness, but gave a hint of mischief as well.

"It's ok," He whispered, "I like your bravery.."

With no sense whatsoever as what was about to happen, I could not move myself or get out of the way. Malfoy was now close enough to me to feel his hot breath being exhaled. He placed his hand on my face and pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't move, and I couldn't fight him. I was helpless, I was paralized, I He pulled his lips slowly off of mine and stepped back a few inches.

"See you later, _Maranda..._" Draco walked down he hall, away from my sight.

Still leaning on the wall, I was sure I was not awake. My body felt numb, almost dead, and my brain was swimming in curiosity. _What just happened? _I asked myself this over and over again, not gaining any answers. I found myself walking to supper, but I wasn't hungry. Instead, I walked to my sanctuary, the library.

Reading didn't help me at all. I couldn't stop thinking about the confusing kiss. Draco hated me, didn't he? Why would he kiss me? And why the hell did he call me by my first name? I couldn't figure this out, but I did figure out one thing; Ironically, the kiss, the unexpected gesture, was the calm after the storm. Little raindrops that fell from the window sill kind of calm. A confusing calm...So calm, you must be either dreaming or imagining it. But no matter what it was, it was still the calm after one stormy day.


	14. Soap Suds

Disclaimer: I own my plot and characters that's all.

A/N: Last chappie was kind of stupid, but oh well.. I am to mean to myself and my writing.hehehe. yeah...thanks for the reviews! Sorry I've taken so long, but I've not felt well at all. I'm having the worst toothache in the world and I can't type with it.

_Chapter 14: Soap Suds_

Blue jeans were my best friends. Oh how I missed my comfortable pants that didn't show my legs and make me feel dirty. Thank Merlin they came up from the wash this cold Tuesday morning. If I were to wear another skirt, I would shoot myself. It wasn't that I didn't _like_ feeling a bit girly here and there, but I just don't like making a big deal about what I look like. Knowing no one would ever like me, why should I try and look attractive? Besides, I wouldn't be attractive no matter what I wore. Well, I criticize myself too much, so I wouldn't know if I looked pretty or not. At least I'm not cocky.

Breakfast was basically quiet this morning. The whole Great Hall was obviously tired and groggy on this wintery day. I ate my french toast and headed for Flying Lessons a few minutes before the bell echoed throughout the castle. Today would be easy; My lesson was a review on looping in mid-air. The rush of being upside-down and flying at the same time was just overwhelmingly amazing. Just the _thought_ of flying was awesome. When I first got onto my new broom, I didn't think I was awake, which happens alot. If it were up to me, I'd say everyday was either my dreaming or nightmare. I never imagined I would be in such a magical world before. I never used to believe in magic...Now look where I am...

The day passed by slowly, my eyes avoiding contact with Draco. However, I couldn't avoid him when Potions class came around. We talked strictly about our project of creating our own potion. Snape walked around the class asking the students what our ideas were. When he came to Draco and I, we told him we would try to make a potion that would help people remember memories from early childhood and up. Snape told us there was a similar potion, one to help remember lost memories, but he accepted our idea anyways.

Before we could list the ingredients we needed, the bell rang for next class. Draco kept hold of the papers we wrote on, and we unnoticeably walked to Charms class side by side.

"Maranda," Hermione called my attention at suppertime, "What's with Draco?"

Erm, "What do you mean, 'Mione?" I wondered where she was going with this.

"You didn't notice then?"

"Notice what?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You didn't notice how you two walked to Charms together? You were there, weren't you? He kept looking at you, but you stared at the floor the whole time."

"Oh," and I thought she saw what he did yesterday, "I noticed right before we actually got into class. It was after Potions, and I helped him put the papers in his bag, and when the bell rang we kind of left the room at the same time. But I was staring at the floor hoping he would go away."

Hermione laughed, "That's silly, but thank Merlin! I thought you two were getting along for a moment."

"No," I whispered, "_Never_..."

Taking my backpack with me, I headed down to my detention. Snape never told me _exactly_ what time to be there, but I expected it was the same as usual, six p.m. The dungeons were extra chilly this evening, and it felt as though a morbid breeze lurked about. With a shaking hand I opened the door to the Potions classroom. Draco was sitting in the first row; I forgot he had detention too. I walked down the isle and Snape looked up from whatever he was writing.

"Miss Maguire, did I not tell you to be here at five-thirty? You are a half an hour late." He stood up, and stalked towards me.

I felt my stomach churn and feel intimidated, "Professor, you didn't tell me a time to be here..I figured you'd want me here at the time you usually tell me to come."

Draco chuckled and Snape went on scolding me, "I could have sworn I told you what time to be here. But, as you never pay attention to what I say, I guess you wouldn't know if I said it or not."

"Professor," I sighed, "I always pay attention. Otherwise how would I be doing so well in your class? On my tests I've recieved nothing but A's, and as for partner work with Draco, we've recieved nothing but A's...Except for the couple of mess-ups we've had, but still...If I never payed attention, then how would I have known I had detention at all tonight?"

"You make a good point, Miss Maguire, but you should have asked what time you had to be here."

I didn't understand Professor Snape; He tells me off for not listening to something he obviously didn't say, and then he tells me I should have asked about it...What the Hell? On top of being so intimidatingly cruel, he is confusing. What professor would favor a house, and let them get away with practically anything. If I guessed right, I'd think Snape was even more angered with me for getting Draco in trouble the day after the Ball. You know what I say to that? Tough crap Snake....hey...Hey, a new nickname for Slimey Snape... Slimey Snake. I think it fits quite well.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stand up. Both of you will be washing the cabinets over there with no magic whatsoever. A bucket is by the sink at the end of the counter below the cabinets, as you see, and soap is in the sink too. If either of you get into funny business, I will extend your time here, and give both of you another detention. Any questions?" Snape sneered...Oh wait, Snake sneered. Heh..I slay myself.

As neither I nor Draco had any comments, we both walked to the sink. I filled the bucket while he poured some liquid soap into it. Draco looked in a cabinet above the sink, and sure enough found two large sponges. He must've done this sort of punishment before. I carried the heavy bucket to the other end of the counter and Draco handed me a sponge. Dipping it into the soapy water, I started to scrub the cabinet above.

"I will be out of the room for awhile. I have some business to attend to. When I get back, this side of the room better be smelling lemony-fresh as the soap you are using. On top of that, these dirty cabinets better be glowing with cleanliness. Understand?" Snape watched as Draco and I nodded our heads.

Snape exited the classroom, and Draco stayed quiet. I coughed from inhaling too much lemon scent; The strong smell was starting to give me a headache.

"So, Maguire, I haven't talked to you for a long time." Draco continued washing the cabinet while I moved to the next one. There were eight cabinets.

I shook my head, "You talked to me in Potions class today. How is that a long time?"

"I was just making small talk," He admitted.

"Small talk? How are you?-That's small talk.."

"I'm fine, actually. How about you, Maguire?"

He didn't realize I was making an example of small talk, not actually asking him how he was. Unless he was just trying to start trouble, I'd say that was the stupidest thing he'd ever done-answer my example, that is. I finished the second cabinet, but before I could move to the third, Draco did. he was having trouble scrubbing off a big chunk of dirt, so I went to help him out.

Scrubbing roughly, I tried to get the dirt off of the cabinet. I wondered how long it had been since Snape cleaned them. They were all very dusty, but this particular cabinet was very grungy, and the hinges were rusting.

"Why is it so dirty in here? I blurted, hopin Ferret Boy wouldn't come out with some terribly mean comment.

"Hmm," He glanced at the cabinet and started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't see what was so amusing; Here we were, being punished, and Draco the Ferret Boy Wonder cracks up because I ask why the room is unkempt.

My question, while Malfoy calmed down, was "Why were you laughing so hard?"

"Because," He smiled, "This room _is _very unclean. You'd think the only time it was cleaned was when Snape had students do it during detention."

"Considering all the detentions he holds, wouldn't the room be beyond spotless?" My comment caused us both to chuckle.

A few moments passed, and we went back to scrubbing the cabinet. We finally got the dirt off of it, and moved on to the next, fourth cabinet. Within twenty minutes we were both restlessly working on the seventh cabinet. However, this one had spiderwebs, cobwebs, rust, and an inch of dust. These factors were beyond disgusting, and even Draco agreed. Hence our desicion to clean the eighth cabinet, then go back to the seventh.

When we finished the seventh cabinet, Draco dunked his sponge in the bucket, splashing suds onto me.

"You little ferret!" I yelled, wiping the dampness off of my arm with my shirt sleeve.

"Sorry," He appologized innocently, "I truly did _not_ mean that."

I grinned and dipped my sponge into the dirty water, "You asked for it." I waved the wet sponge in front of Malfoy, as he made a 'Don't-you-dare' face. Whipping the sponge, but still holding it in my grip, water sprayed onto Draco's navy blue button-down shirt.

Rushing to the sink, Draco wet his sponge. "Unlike you, I use **clean** water!"

Without any realization of it, a soaking wet sponge flew at my forehead. It hit my head and leaked refreshingly cool water all over my face. I pushed past Draco with the bucket of dirty water over to the sink. I emptied the bucket and refilled it with soap and clean water. There were now twice as many suds because I used more soap.

I took a handful of suds and turned around, pelting Draco in the face with the bubbley mess. He wiped the suds from his face which fell uncaringly to the floor.

Draco and I laughed as he tried to push past me to get to the bucket of water. He turned around and grabbed his already soaking sponge. "That's it, you're dead!" He shouted and I squealed...I _squealed_ like I wanted him to come after me, chase me.. It was fun having a water fight.

Though a superglue held me to the floor, I couldn't move. Draco closed in on me and squeezed the water out of the sponge over my head. My hair, face, shirt, and the front of my pants were soaked. I didn't know his sponge had that much water in it; Not enough to soak all of me anyways. I walked around him to grab the bucket of water as I started to laugh really hard. The bucket was half full, or half empty depending on how you looked at it, and it was ready to be poured on a ferret.

I could not stop laughing, and once the water and suds spilled on Draco, he started to laugh too. He took some of the suds from his shoulder and put them on my nose.

"You look rediculous!" Draco managed to say while chuckling.

I agreed and stated, "So do you."

"Look at the floor!" Pointing at the large puddle of wateronly doubled Draco's laughter. As did mine.

"**What is this nonsense?!**" That cold, empty voice was back; So was Snape.

The laughter and giggles were sucked right out of our bodies as if Snape were a vacuum. We saw the mess of water we made and stayed silent...Dead silent.

"I demand an explanation, _Miss Maguire,_" Snape said my name, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear him blaming me for something both Draco and I participated in.

"Professor," Draco spoke up, and hopefully not to turn on me, "We were cleaning, but the bucket spilled over onto us. We were going to clean it now, but you came in, which is why we were laughing. It was ironic that you came in just as we were having a hard time."

Snape raised one eyebrow as he looked at my soaking self, "Is this true?"

I swallowed a lump of nerves in my throat, "Yes, Professor."

Taking out his wand, Snape said a spell which dried the floor, Draco, and myself. I looked at Draco and he knew I appreciated the cover story. Draco knew Snape would believ him no matter what, so he covered for me...For both of us.

"That should do it," Snakey Snape put his wand away in his pocket, "I suppose I should let you to go now. You finished your job, although you had trouble finishing it. The cabinets really look good, so I will let this little mishap go. I would've cleaned the nasty cabinets myself, but they looked perfect for punishment."

Placing the bucket and sponges where they belonged, Draco and I decided to leave. We exited the classroom with no more than a smirk from Snape's face. The dungeons were cold, like Snape's angry voice, but even colder late at night. Draco walked by my side, silent as a corpse. No words, nothing to say. Maybe even no thoughts..

"That was quite entertaining," Draco finally spoke, but almost too quiet to hear.

"Yeah.." My mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about that day he kissed me.. I had thought I flt nothing, but tonight with the water fight, I couldn't help but feel a spark of some attraction towards the nice, playful side of Draco I rarely saw. Of course, I didn't let it get to me. Until we reached the Grand Staircase.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, not specifying what 'it' was.

Draco stopped walking, as did I, and he looked into my wondering eyes. "Why did I do _what?_"

"Why," I twiddled my thumbs out of nervousness, or perhaps out of something else, "Why did you kiss me?"


	15. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: I own my plot and characters, nothing more, nothing less..

A/N: MWAHAHAHAH I love cliffhangers! Without further adue...my next chapter.

_Chapter 15: Back to the Past_

_Why did you kiss me? _My stupid question still lingered unanswered in the air. I had no way out now; I was to wait the answer out, like a bad flu that stuck around until you gave up thinking of ways to destroy it. Draco stood in front of me, staring deeply into my eyes as though the answer was in there. I was nervous again, but what was new? Questions came to my mind; Did Draco hate me? Did he like me? Did I like him? I was uncertain, confused about the Ferret Boy Wonder. I was attracted to the fun and playful side of him that I rarely saw, but I wasn't sure if it was the kind of like that people start relationships on. I hated the mean side of him, but the kind of hate you learn to almost...love....As though you hate something so much, you can't do anything but enjoy the cruel jokes you play on each other. Like a kind of fun war.. Wasn't _that_ an oxymoron!

"Why did I kiss you?" Draco finally spoke, which killed the silence once and for all.

The lump of nerves was back in my throat, "That's what I asked..."

"I....wanted to know what it was like to kiss a half-blood. My father says that half-blood or mudblood kisses can kill..." Draco's excuse..That was it.

The answer I had been worrying about for the last five minutes was nothing but a complete and utter experiment to prove his father wrong. At this moment, I felt my face burning with blush worse than I ever experienced before. "Ummm...Did it kill you?" I spoke before I could stop myself. Now I was probably redder than the ripest tomato in the universe.

"No," Draco let a small smile show from his mouth, "but it revived me a bit.."

Okay, now usually I would start yelling at Ferret Boy Wonder, and say that he's a liar and all this stuff, but as I glowed beat red, I found myself in a state of confusion. Did he like me or not? Was he playing a game with my mind? Was he using his father as a cover story? Did he really enjoy the kiss? Before I could even conjure up the tiniest answer in my pondering mind, I felt warm lips press against mine. Draco once again. For some reason, my eyes closed, and I felt the same symptoms as the first time this happened; The world spun around, my stomach felt wobbly, my knees buckled, my hands sweated, and the rest of me felt anxious.

The kiss deepened; Draco opened his mouth a bit and closed it again, doing this repeatedly. His hand wrapped around my head and ran through my hair. I twitched at the feeling of his other hand touching the top of my back. Suddenly my stomach began doing somersaults and flip-flops, leaving me with no calm feeling whatsoever. I felt my mouth open a bit and close like Draco was doing, but I wasn't doing it out of free will; It felt like I was hypnotized.

I couldn't think anymore, for my brain had melted into a puddle of nothing. No knowledge could figure out what I was feeling, and truthfully I didn't want to know. I hated the Ferret Boy Wonder, didn't I? And didn't _he_ hate_ me_? I could have sworn we were fighting just the other day. I could have sworn we were yelling at each other most of the time that I was here.. But, then again, we were also flirting with water in detention, getting along in Potions class, and now...kissing...

Draco pulled away, and my eyes slowly opened. I breathed in deeply, intaking the event, and trying to calm my stomach down before food came up.

"Maranda," Draco whispered, which was an awfully soothing sound, "do you like me?"

I was speechless, and couldn't figure his question out. As aforesaid, my brain was mush. How did he expect me to answer in my condition? I could still feel his hand in my hair, and on my back, but they were no longer there. I could still feel his sinfully soft lips pressing onto mine. I could still hear our breathing get heavier. I could still feel all of my odd symptoms of whatever, and could still not decipher them.

Draco stayed close to me, and still whispered, "You don't have to answer. I understand if you don't like me. I just thought-Well I-I-"

"_It is past ten o'clock, and you two are still out in the halls, fighting no doubt."_ Snape's voice came from nowhere. There was no warning of him being there. Putting all thoughts of confusion aside, I stepped back from Draco, and looked shocked at Snape.

"P-P-Professor," Draco stuttered, which I thought was somehow cute, "We were just trying to figure out the last ingredient we need for our potion. It _is_ supposed to be finished, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, but please head to your common rooms now. It is getting late. See you both in class tomorrow afternoon." Snape sauntered away, leaving Draco and I standing in silence once again.

"Goodnight I guess," I scratched my head, thinking of my mushy brain.

"Goodnight.." Draco sighed and walked up the Grand Staircase, and I waited about five minutes before I started to go up.

Did I like Draco? He asked me an unanswerable question, and not just because Snape showed up randomly. I didn't even know. I thought deep and hard all the way into the Gryffindor common room. I was supposed to _hate_ the Ferret Boy Wonder, but somehow I felt a tad attatched to him. Like a freckle you don't want, but it grows on you, and eventually you learn to love it..._love it.._The thing was, I didn't _believe_ in love. I believed in Heaven and Hell, good and evil, and now magic. But I will never believe in love. It's a silly thing people push themselves to believe in just because they are too lonely....Or maybe that was just me.. I was too lonely, so I tried pushing myself into liking Draco. But the like I felt to his good side wasn't a _pretend_ liking.. It was real, but then again it was battling against the hatred towards him. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to sleep.

* * *

Complete, our potion was complete. Draco and I succeeded in finishing our potion by the half-point of class. We spoke nothing of the kissing, or the detention, and got straight to work at the beginning of class. Snape roamed around, staring at the cauldrons and their containing liquids. With twenty minutes left of class, everyone was complete. Snape faced the class and took our attention. 

"I suppose everyone is now complete, since I have given you more than enough time. There is only time left for one example, but tomorrow the rest of the class will be presenting. So, who wants to volunteer to be first?" Snape glanced around the room, noticing no one raised there hand.

"We will," Draco raised his hand, "Professor Snape."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered, "You and Miss Maguire may bring your cauldron to the front of the class, place it on this table, pour some into a flask and use the remains for your presentation. The project will be graded on creatiity and originality of your potion, the oral explanation of it, and if it works as you say. When you are ready, you may start."

Standing up to take one side of the cauldron, Draco took the other and I mumbled, "Why did you have to volunteer us?"

"Because," He walked down to the front of the class with me and sat the cauldron on the table, "If we get it out of the way now, we won't have to worry about tomorrow."

"True," I helped pour most of the potion in a rather large flask.

Taking a wooden spoon, Snape handed it to Draco and told us to start presenting the potion.

"Draco, why don't you explain the potion and I'll try it out. I'm not very good at speaking in front of groups of people, so I think this might work with splitting the project equally. What do you think?" I hoped he wouldn't make me explain the potion in front of everyone.

He smiled, and handed me the spoon, "Great idea. Ok, wait for me to tell you to try it though."

"I will."

"Erm-" Draco stood befor the class and started to explain our potion, "This potion of ours is supposed to bring the user into a state of tranquility at first. Then, while your eyes close, you will be brought into memories of your earlier childhood that even _you_ could not remember. Afterwards, it will make you feel slightly lightheaded, but that's because of the _bee's coat _we had to use. After you feel lightheaded, you will go back to the state of tranquility and then come back to your normal state. The potion, if used several times, will bring your deeper and deeper into your memories. You will experience emotional and physical situations as if you were re-living them."

"That is terrific and all," Snape said drably, "but do you have a _name_ for your potion?"

I spoke up, "_Transeo Memoria_...It means to go to past memories. I took a year of Latin when I was eleven, so that's how I.._we_ thought up the name." I loved proving Snape wrong; He thought we weren't going to have a name. Well, we almost didn't. If I hadn't thought of that on the spot, we would've been given a bad grade. I did take a year of Latin when I was younger though, so I wasn't making that up. The words were close to correct too; The meaning might not be exactly right, but the words did mean to go past and memory.

"_Transeo Memoria_, our potion." Draco pointed to the cauldron, "And now, my partner will be testing it for you all to see."

Leaning over the cauldron, I took some of the pinkish-purple liquid out with my wooden spoon. Before I imbibed the potion, I pulled a stool over and sat on it. The potion tasted like hot apple cider, which relaxed me immediately. I guess the tranquility part of the potion worked. I glanced around the room, feeling calm, too calm. Relaxing, so relaxing and peaceful...So...peaceful..Closing my eyes, I drifted into a blank state of mind.

_"Maranda..here honey. Come on..." Short..I was short..everything was in a blur, but as figures in front of me became a tiny bit clearer, I could tell I was shorter than them. I tried to move, but couldn't..Not on free will.. Someone picked me up and lifted me high into the air, spun around, and then sat me on a chair. Everything was much cleaer now; I was in a child's high-chair, looking at a woman..A woman with long brown hair that swayed as she walked away from me. I couldn't see her facial features, nor the front of her, as her back was turned to me, facing a stove. _

_A tall man with black, short hair walked into the now apparent kitchen. He looked at me and smiled, which made his handsome face seem very gentle. I giggle a baby's giggle, and then he turned around to look at the woman. She was crying..He hugged her, and then left the room. She left as well, and I suddenly started to cry. Crying not out of free will... The room became blurry again, but not because of the tears. I saw a figure walk into the kitchen, but they weren't recognizable.It was a rather large man with a long brown beard, and he was also very tall...and then.....blank..._

I felt calm, too calm, and obviously I was out of the situation in my mind. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was sweating. But not crying, and no tears had spilled unknowingly out of my eyes. I frantically looked around the room and watched as every student stared at me. Wherever I had been, I was not there anymore.

"Did it work?" I heard Ron blurt out.

I searched for my voice, ".....yes....I think...I was...." and then it hit me, "I saw my Father...I saw my Mother too, but she was crying and her back was turned to me. I couldn't see her face...But...what if it wasn't my Father? What if it wasn't my Mother? and that man....A random man showed up... He kind of looked like-"

"Like who?" Draco asked me, and made me realize I had stopped speaking.

"No one.." I lied.. The man, even though his image was blurred, looked like someone I knew. Someone who was familiar to me. The more I thought it over, as the bell rang for the end of class, the more I realized it looked like someone I had recently seen.

Snape asked Draco to put the flask in one of the cabinets, the very clean cabinets-thanks to us, and for me to put the cauldron in the sink with the spoon. Did he plan to clean it himself? I didn't want to hang around and find out. I had Flying lessons and then I was home free for the rest of the day. What was the plan? After Flying Lessons I would probably entrap myself into that romane novel I had been working on since the day I lent Snape my book. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve, and I planned on staying up...reading...

* * *

"Are you going?" Harry sat next to me on a couch in the common room, and I closed my book. 

I questioned him, "Going where? It's almost time for supper, so yeah, I'm going to eat supper."

"No," He laughed, "Are you going to watch the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quiddich match tomorrow? It should be great considering it's on New Year's Eve, and it starts late at night. You missed the other games..You should go to this one."

"Sure," I smiled eagerly, "I'll go. The only reason I didn't go to the other ones was because I was so busy with reading and schoolwork. Now that I'm caught up, I guess I'll go."

"Brilliant!" Ron leaned over a chair across from me, "You can stand next to me and 'Mione."

"Great," I was enthralled to be apart of my new friends' plans, "I'll wear some red and gold to support our team."

Hermione entered the common room, apparently irritated. "Harry," She didn't seem too happy, "Look at this.." She handed him a green piece of parchment.

Harry read it aloud, "_'Proceeding the Quiddich game tomorrow will be a party in the Gryffindor Common Room from the end of the game until three in the morning. Everyone is invited, even non-Gryffindors. Whoever wants a good time, come on in! Signed, yours truly, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.'_ "

"Bloody Hell! I have to thank Seamus and Neville!" Ron cheered happily, "Party! Whoo!"

"It's terrible.." Hermione whined.

"Why?" Harry wondered.

Hermione looked at the flyer, "It's terrible, I won't get to sleep at all tomorrow night!"

In unison, we all started to laugh, and Ron blurted, "Oh Hermione, have some fun in your life.."


	16. All A Blur

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters. Nothing of J.K Rowling's is mine.

A/N: man I had trouble getting chapter 15 in..but I did it. I've been kinda slow on the story..Sorry, but I'm just trying to build up suspense and make sure everything's swell. Welp, here's more story!

_Chapter 16: All A Blur_

There were no classes today because it was New Year's Eve. Classes would've still been held if it weren't for one of the eighth years telling Dumbledore it wasn't fair. Hence the change from now on; No classes on New Year's Eve. The luck of this day falling on a Friday was surprising to me. Now the whole school had a long weekend.. I wasn't complaining.

So I spent my day getting to know the trio-Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They're pretty cool, but I still think Ron hates me. He never acts too cruel to me like Malfoy, but ron has his insults here and there. They spill out less than a toddler spills their supper, so yet again I'm not complaining. Harry isn't snobby, and I'm glad. I thought he was a tad on the snot side because he is now Veronica's boyfriend, but I was proven wrong. (Thank Merlin.) Last, and definitely not least is Hermione. Her and I have been slowly moving into a nice friendship since a couple months ago. So, as I said twice already, no complaining.

However, I still have on complaint that has been dwelling in my mind for some time. Draco Malfoy, the Ferret Boy Wonder who I hate to like and like to hate. Since he kissed me the other night, I felt some kind of likeness growing towards him. I admit, I do like him, but not love..Never love. Love is the epitome of all evil..In my opinion anyways. As much as I hate admitting it, even to myself, Draco is the type of guy you just want to hug so tight that it hurts him..Or kiss him so much, that the imprint of your lips can be felt for a million nights and days. So that was my conclusion, I liked him, but would I ever tell him this? I don't think so.

According to Ron, Seamus Finnigan is going to be the "bouncer" for the party tonight after the game. He is going to make sure no one unwanted is going to enter. Also, I guess if non-Gryffindors want to join the party, Seamus will say the password to let them in the common room. I'm a little anxious though; What if Draco goes and tries to spike my drink like he did at the Christmas Ball? Knowing he'll just get in trouble again, I don't think he will. But you never know...

"You ready Slow Poke?" Hermione called to me as I fastened a red ribbon in my hair.

I pulled up my gold and red striped knee-high socks, which were leant to me by Hermione, and brushed off my red skirt. I looked at the mirror and laughed as my gold and painted face matched the red top that went with my ensemble. "Yeah," I walked out of the bathroom and saw Hermione's eyes light up, "I'm ready."

"Brilliant," Ron stated as Hermione and I walked downstairs into the common room from the dormitories.

"You think I look ok?" I hoped Ron would answer honestly.

He smiled and nodded, "You look like a true Gryffindor."

Hermione had almost the same attire as me, but instead of a knee-high skirt, she had gold flare pants and a red shirt with gold stars on it. Her face was painted too. Ron didn't have any face paint, but he dyed one side of his hair gold. He didn't need to dye the other half because he was already a red-head.

As we walked into the Quiddich stadium, I looked around in amazement. The seats were situated so high up, but they weren't hard to get to. Once we reached the Gryffindors, we stood in front of the croud near Neville and a few third years.

"Welcome to another Quiddich game!" A voice came over the entire stdium, obviously from some loudspeaker, "I am Robert Hayes, your new official announcer for these astronomical games. It is nine o'clock on New Year's Eve, and in about five minutes our two dueling teams should begin the game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

I stood in the middle of Ron and Hermione as we stared at the entrance for the teams. No words were spoken from us three, making the suspense even greater than it was. All around us we could hear screaming, talking, yelling, cheering, and whistles as the Gryffindor team appeared with brooms and uniforms on the field. Robert Hayes announced the players' names and their positions. Hermione, Ron, and I cheered happily as Harry was announced.

After the Gryffindors were announced, they flew into the air and hovered in their positions. Slytherin appeared in another entrance across the field. Their names were announced and I felt my eyes widen as Malfoy came onto the field. Merlin, he looked different in a uniform. Almost like he was unable to be mean from then on. I felt my hands almost clap, but I stopped myself. Why was I going to clap? I liked him, but not _that_ much.

"Now that we have the teams out in the open, let's get our game on!" Robert Hayes announced as some weirdly shaped balls were thrown into the air.

Hermione described the game to me, while watching the Gryffindor's score three times. It seemed like a really fun game, and looked like it too. My eyes were glued to the sport, and soon found them glued on Draco sticking his tongue out at Harry. Of course harry didn't pay any attention to him, but I found it a bit funny.

"Watch out!" A fourth year screamed as we watched a bludger whiz past one of our player's arm.

Another time, a boy cheered, "Go Gryffindor, kick the crap out of Slytherin!"

About an hour into the game, a tiny, gold ball with wings showed up: The Snitch. Harry and Draco exploded into a race trying to grab it. The ball zoomed in and out of the stadium seats, and finally found its way towards our area. It flew over Ron, Hermione, and I, and no more than one second later Harry flew by. About two seconds later, Draco flew by and looked down at me very quickly. I felt my eyes returning the favor, for I didn't want to watch Harry.

Knocking me out of a trance, Hermione pointed to Harry's location. He was flying in the middle of the field, high in the air, reaching his hand out to take the snitch. Draco was not far behind. Within a few seconds, it started to rain...Pour, even. The snitch was out of sight, and Harry and draco went back to flying aimlessly around the field while the game went on.

I looked around where we stood and saw a blur of a man. A rather large man who was very tall....Hagrid, nonetheless. I glanced again, and remembered my "trip" back to the past.. The man I saw who entered the room. I knew I had seen him before, but I didn't realize it until the very second I saw him again that it was definitely Hagrid. But, how did Hagrid know me when I was a little baby? I put this question in back of my head and returned to speculating Quiddich. I decided to interrogate Hagrid next time I visited him...Tomorrow.

"We're starting to fall behind," Hermione stated, "We can't let Slytherin score anymore..We just can't!"

"You're telling me!" Ron shouted.

Before we realized it, the snitch had appeared once again through the clearing sky. The rain was just a light drizzle now, which made it easier for Draco and Harry to spot the little gold ball. Nose-diving, Draco took a head start at chasing the snitch. Harry followed as quickly as he could, and soon pulled an inch ahead of Draco. With all his might, Harry reached out for the snitch...Closer...Closer...then **Bam**! draco rammed into Harry's broom which sent them both off track of the snitch.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Ron swore, and shook his head.

Hermione gasped, "I hope Harry's alright."

Harry was fine. He caught up with the snitch again, chasing it through the grey clouds. He avoided getting hit with a bludger, which gace Draco a few seconds to laugh. Harry gave his broom a fast boost as he finally caught the snitch. Landing on the wet, muddy ground, Harry raised his hand in the air and grinned. Draco landed as well, and pushed Harry before walking with his teammates into the castle, probably to change out of their uniforms. Hermione and Ron cheered, but I stayed silent. Was that it?

"Gryffindor wins!" The announcer came back on the speaker system to profess our victory.

Hermione looked at me, "Aren't you happy we won?"

"Yeah," I confessed, "I just don't understand how it's over. I mean, I don't know...I just don't want it to be over. This is probably the most fun I've ever had at watching a sport. Whenever the orphanage put on football or baseball, I didn't watch it because it was ... boring. But this game, well, was terrificly awesome!" I smiled at last, and Ron and Hermione laughed at my bluntness.

I decided not to wait for Harry, Ron, or Hermione, and I walked into the castle by myself. Within a few minutes I was taking a shower, scrubbing all of the face paint off. I changed into black pants and a sparkly pink t-shirt, put my hair in a ponytail, and headed down the the common room. Most of the other Gryffindors changed as well, but a lot of them kept their faces painted because they thought they looked "cool."

"Do you have a pass to be in here, Miss Maguire?" Seamus chuckled as he spoke.

I laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be outside saying the password for people to come in here?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I was about to go out there. Only the Gryffindors have showed up so far."

"I noticed..." Almost all Gryffindors were in the common room, which made it quite crouded.

"Well, I'm going to 'bounce' now. See you all when I come back in." Seamus left the common room as Neville walked in.

I found Hermione chatting with Ron in a corner of the room. Harry was talking with Neville and some other guys next to the fireplace. It was quite comfortable in the common room tonight; Some of the guys moved the couches and furniture into the dormitories where they would stay until the party finished.

"So, Maranda, you enjoy yourself?" Hermione seemed concerned about me.

In a short reply, I stated, "Of course."

"Awesome, just awesome. Oh, it was so amazing when-**_Merlin!_**" Hermione was obviously distracted.

"Merlin?" Ron questioned stupidly.

"Who let Malfoy and his posse in?" Now irascible, Hermione stomped over to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

With a smug smile, Draco declared, "Look, it's Granger! She thinks she's going to scare me by looking angered.."

"Oh I'll scare you alright-" 'Mione muttered.

"C'mon," I stepped in, "This is a _party_, where you have _fun_. Tonight it isn't supposed to matter what house your in. I sure as hell don't care! Now, Hermione, if you and Ferret Boy Wonder stay away from each other, then maybe, just _maybe,_ this will be an enjoyable night."

"Well said," Ron complimented me in a subtle manner.

Seeing the smile on Draco's face made me want to stay close and get to know the angelic side of him, but I followed Hermione back into our corner of the room. In a few minutes, Harry helped Seamus bring in a boombox and began playing music. As the hour progressed, more and more people came to the party. Veronica Watson came in, scoffed at me, took Harry's hand, and brought him into the croud of dancers. I continued talking with 'Mione and Ron, and several times we found ourselves mocking snobby girls.

"Maguire," Draco found a path through the thick croud and stood in front of me, "Will you come dance with me?"


	17. Go Ask Hagrid

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's.. I only own my plot and charcters.

A/N: MORE STORY!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH SUGAR MORE SUGAR!!! by the way, Thank you ever so much to Gweneth for the compliments and comments you gave me. I am touched at how much you love my story. (smiles) oh and I realized how forgetful I am...Ron is supposed to be in quiddich..."Weasley is our King" after all...but umm....well...I'll fix it.. Oh, one more thing.. I have mid-year exams so this is why my updating is taking awhile.. That and my writer's block I just had. I am truly sorry that my busy self hasn't been able to post in awhile. Here is another chapter for you hungry readers.

_Chapter 17: Go Ask Hagrid_

"Sure, I guess I could have a dance with you.." Agreeing to one dance with Malfoy, we walked into the dancing croud and a slow ballad was now audible.

Draco placed his hands on my hips as I draped mine around his shoulders. This was the second time we danced, and it didn't bother me. However, the fact that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were staring at me threateningly _did_ bother me.

"Don't pay attention to them," Draco whispered as we spun slowly, "They don't know how special our relationship is. Which reminds me, you never answered if you liked me or not."

What in the world was he talking about a relationship for? Kissing twice did not count as a relationship, did it?

"Well," He pressed on, "Do you like me?"

I thought about liking him momentarily, until I realized I still had no idea. If I answered yes, it would be a lie, but if I answered no, it would also be a lie. I responded as best as I could, "Draco, I think I do, but I know I don't. I'm incapable of liking anyone..in a special lovey-dovey way. I don't believe in love, nor the feelings that go with it. You are a great friend, but kissing a dancing with me is only messing our friendship up."

Draco, the Ferret Boy Wonder who was supposedly strong as stone, became quite teary-eyed. His tears didn't fall, but were kept in his eyes as though there were a barrier preventing them from flowing. It reminded me of myself. Draco let go of me and I him. He looked around the room to make sure no one was watching or listening, "You've just made a big mistake. Making me think for a moment that I could start to fall for a disgusting, non-pure-blood female was wrong. There is not one ounce of friendship left between us...To believe for a tiny moment I thought I could actually start a long-term relationship with someone...Thanks for nothing, _Mudblood._"

Words sharp as daggers, looks cold as ice, and anger like a lion's...Draco wasn't kidding. He really _did _like me.. It wasn't a set-up, trick, scheme, or trap of any kind. I had never seen a male almost cry. I know what real tears look like, not from myself but from others, and I know Draco hadn't pretended to be upset at my answer. I stood in the croud of dancers, immobile, unable to feel anything as Draco's trail of steps away from me glowed in spite of my harsh reply.

_Happy New Year_ I realized what time it was when Draco walked away.. It was midnight, and as a tradition, everyone except for me yelled in joy for the approach of the new year. I felt slightly dizzy from the excitement surrounding me. Perhaps I was getting sick of seeing everyone but me so happy. I wasn't jealous that all of the school was smiling for some reason, I was just upset that no one was depressed like me.. No one was angered, stressed, frustrated, and overwhelmed like me. I don't think the students and teachers were able to be depressed; They had their magic to rely on to make anything better... Too bad wands didn't mend broken hearts.

0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke around nine a.m, and got dressed in a sweater and pants quickly before going outside. Walking to Hagrid's hut distracted my mind from thinking about the night before.

"Maranda," Hagrid greeted cheerfully, "What a nice surprise. Come on in."

I didn't recall knocking on his door, but being the forgetful girl I was, I decided against questioning it. Hagrid asked me to sit down in the large, comforting couch he had while he made some hot cocoa. Feeling a tad awkward, I put aside the reason I was visiting him for a few minutes as we sat together and talked about faeries.

"...but either way, yeh shouldn't mess with them." Hagrid took a gulp of his cocoa and questioned my presence finally, "May I ask, what _did _you come down here to talk about? Not that I enjoy your company, but you usually come down here for some purpose."

Taking a long and much needed breath, I calmed some nerves and spoke, "The other day Malfoy and I had to test our potions we made in Snape's class. We were supposed to create our own original potion and present it to the class. I wasn't even sure it was going to work correctly.."

"Go on.." Hagrid was now interested.

"The umm.." I took another deep breath, "The potion can bring back memories from long ago.. Umm.. I saw ...Well I think I saw.. my parents. I couldn't see too clearly, but the people were talking to me like I was a young child, and I ...."

Hagrid put his mug of cocoa on table and solemnly stared at me. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He queried.

Staring at the floor I began to twiddle my thumbs nervously, "I saw you."

"Me?" Hagrid repeated.

Glancing up at Hagrid, I assured him of what I said, "Yes, you. I saw you in my flashback before the potion wore off."

"How do you know it was the potion? Maybe you were haluscinating things in the memory that shouldn't of been there."

"So," I needed an honest answer, "You have no idea why you were in my childhood memory?"

Hagrid sniffled, took the rest of his cocoa in one gulp, swallowed the hot liquid, and sighed. "Alright, alright, you really want to know what I was doing in your childhood memory?"

"Yes," I simply stated.

"Fine. But this is a lengthy story."

"I'm up for a good tale, Hagrid..Please, just tell me."

"Ok," Hagrid started his story, "I knew your parents.. I was your Mom's best friend starting from the day she first went to work here, at Hogwarts. She wanted to be a professor in the same school she grew up in. So, she became a writing teacher. One summer she was told to travel to America and research muggle authors. That same summer is the summer she met 'yer Dad. They fell in love, got married, and she told him she was a witch. He didn't think of her any differently because he loved her so much. When Hogwarts was back in session, 'yer Mom quit Hogwarts to start a family in America. A year passed and she was pregnant with you. Nine months later, you popped out which made her family official."

"What was her name? And my Dad's?" I didn't want to be rude, but I had to ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must be really into this story." Hagrid smiled, "Yer Mom's name was Katrina, and yer Dad's was Gregory. Anyways, yer Mom and Dad baptized you after you turned one. They hadn't done it earlier because you were moving into a new house, and they couldn't find the time to get you baptized. Spring was when you were Christened, which was a few months after yer birthday. I was able to visit you and see your baptism because it was during a weekend. Uhh..Do you want a refill on yer cocoa?"

Apparently I was gazing into my empty mug, "No thanks..I'm just listening to you. Keep going."

"Where was I? Oh, the spring. I stayed in yer house for a few days, babysitting you for a lil' bit. Then I headed back to Hogwarts for a year or two before yer Mom contacted me, askin' if I could watch you while they went on a business trip. Yer Mom was going to research some ancient ruins with yer Dad to try and collect some information to submit to scientists. They had started their own private investigation company a year after you were born, and the ruins would help promote their existance in the business world. The only down side was what happened to them when they were trying to come home."

"They got in a car accident.." I whispered.

Hagrid shook his head, "They were murdered."

"_What?_, You told me they were in a car accident!" I was beginning to think Hagrid was a liar.

"They were," He admitted, "but you should let me tell you exactly what happened before you think I'm pulling yer wand."

Feeling ashamed in my jumping to conclusions, I let Hagrid finish.

"They were on their way home from the trip. Their car was running oddly; It would make strange noises and such as if it were under a curse. At one point they swerved and hit another car...but they were alive. They somehow got outside of the vehicle, and had barely any scratches on them.. but then a strange man approached them, threatened them, and killed yer Mom...by using a wand.." Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye, and a question rose to my head.

"How do you know all this?" My voice coughed up.

"Yer Dad," Hagrid raised his eyebrows, "escaped the man. He found a way to a public phone on the highway and called here. He knwe he was going to die too. No one on the highway noticed yer Mom being dead because there was no blood, and the man had also repaired the car with a spell, so no one noticed the vehicle either. Yer Dad got to say one more thing before I heard the phone go dead..."

"What?"

"That he loved you." Hagrid was in full tears now, probably wondering why I wasn't.

My heart was in shock, pain, and curiosity. Why didn't my Mom attack the man? Why did my Dad run instead of attack? What happened to me after the death of my parents? Hagrid must've read my mind, or at least the facial feature of confusion on my face, for he then answered my questions.

"Your Mom was killed instantly by the man, and she hadn't even noticed he was there until she turned around to face him. Your Dad told me he had no weapon of defense with him, and the man was too powerful, fast, and smart...Otherwise yer Dad might've had a chance of running home to you.." Hagrid sniffled, wiped his eyes, and then completed his story, "Child services took you away a day later, after your parents were found dead in the forest with identification present. I would've taken care of you myself but there wasn't a way I could tell that I was a wizard...They want to know what the gaurdian does for a living..Plus, Dumbledore said it was best for you not to come to our world until either the the finding of the murderer, or a passing of 15 years. We couldn't have a killer trying to murder a little child..We wanted to protect you..and when the time passed, since we never found the murderer, I rescued you from your horrible orphanage."

Speechless and in shock..I couldn't respond..

"Oh, and one more thing I should tell you...I'm not sure how you're going to take it.." Hagrid lowered his head, "I'm your Godfather.."

"My...My...My.." Too much news to handle...so much...

0o0o0o0o

"Ermmm.." Feeling the warm sheets under my lying body, I realized that I had fainted in Hagrid's Hut. It was expected though; I had just heard my parents' death story and learned that I had family, after all. _I_ _had family._

"Are you awake?" Hagrid's voice caused me to sit up in bed.

While my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed Hagrid's eyes were still red from crying. "I'm alive..." I blurted.

"Look, I'm sorry if it was such a burden to tell you everything at once, but I felt it was time to be honest." Hagrid was obviously upset, and blaming himself.

I shook my head, "Hagrid, I'm glad you told me. Now," I stood up and gave Hagrid a hug, "Now I know I have family..And that is the best thing in the world."

Before we left the Hospital Wing, Hagrid and I smiled at each other once more, knowing inside that my parents were looking down at us from Heaven...Making sure us lonely people have at least one family member to care about.


	18. Falling

Dislcaimer: Same as always, I own nothing but my plot and characters. Nothing of J.K. Rowling's is mine.

A/N: Phew...Do you guys know how sorry I am for not posting for that long? You should. I have been going through some situations and haven't had time to update..but now I'm back..and won't take so long to update next time. Please don't kill me for taking such a long time updating. Man, I've had such a rough time lately getting to my comp. I was sick for a week straight! But no worries, I appreciate your patience.

_Chapter 18: Falling_

At last Monday came, which meant I would have to face Malfoy in Potions class soon enough. All of my other classes made it easy to avoid him because I sat on the opposite side of the room from his ferret-ness. My heart still ached from assuming his liking me was just a scam. I felt awful, as though I had ruined his life and couldn't do anything to make it better. Had I some feeling for him other than friendship? If I did, It was surely too late to say it to Draco. He was scarred, and I was the cause for his pain. But was he in pain at all? During the day I noticed his laughing and talking regularly with his posse. Was he just covering up the damage I inflicted into him? How come I was the bad one all of a sudden? Why did I feel so terrible? Why couldn't I have just told him I liked him? Why can't I stop asking myself dumb questions that will obviously never be answered...?

Breakfast was quiet. I told Ron, Harry, and Hermione about my talk with Hagrid the other day, and suddenly they felt bad for me and had nothing to say. Except for sympathetic things that made me feel worse. Hermione was the first one to tell the others to stop pitying me. Thank Merlin for best friends.

"Today you and your partners will be testing each other." Professor Snape wasn't in his normally evil mood, "I am giving you all a review day for the test tomorrow. You will ask your partners questions from the textbook, and if they do not answer correctly, they will look it up in the book and write it own once on a sheet of paper. The test will be on the last three chapters we have covered. No funny business..."

I was supposed to have two more detentions with Snape from last week, but he told me not to worry about it. This was surprising, and the first nice thing he had ever said to me. Snape had his reasoning though; He was going to be busy all week with a project Dumbledore is making him do, so he can't be bothered with detentions. The other students who were supposed to have detention with him still had detention though, but with Filch. I had no idea why Snape was being a little kinder to me. Of course, his generosity didn't stay for very long.

"Miss Maguire, Mr. Malfoy," Snape approached our silent desks, "Why are you two not questioning each other?"

Seeing as Draco would probably say something stupid, I wanted to tell the truth, (or at least part of it) "Professor, we would question each other, but right now we are on no-speaking terms from a fight we had the other day. So, if you don't mind, could we just study silently instead?"

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy," Snape asked the Ferret.

Ferret Boy nodded his head, "Yes, Sir."

"Alright," Snape gave in, "you two may study solo for today, but after tomorrow I expect you to not let your personal affairs interfere with schoolwork."

Great. Positively grand-tastic. I would have to associate with the Ferret Wednesday and there was no way out of it. Snape would make sure the Ferret and I worked together. Yet, to actually be civil to Draco again, Snape would have to threaten to murder me. I wonder, what is it like being an old, greasy git? Snape really doesn't look as greasy as everyone said he did, but insulting him in my thoughts made my mood lighten up. Along with him, thoughts of insulting a ferret came to mind.

What was it like to be a ferret? Was it complicated living as an animal amongst human beings? Or was Draco used to being the center of attention? He sure doesn't have my attention.. If I had a choice between dating Draco the Ferret or Snakey Snape I'd probably choose Snape. That's if it was the end of the world and they were the last two males on the face of the earth. Perhaps I'd be lucky enough to meet a male alien...Now there would be an interesting alternative to a ferret or a snake. I would probably choose to be an old maid though, if anything.

Flying exam today. I passed with _flying_ colors. Lovely pun, eh? It was an easy exam though; Everyone had to perform a few nose-dives, fly upside-down for more than ten seconds (which mad blood rush to my head), do a few flips, and fly without using our hands. (Look Ma, No Hands!) The only tough thing was my last nose-dive. I almost pulled up too late, which would've resulted in a painful crash into a bush.

In Transfiguration, Ms. McGonagall complimented me on the fine job I did turning my chair into a lamb. After my lamb tried to escape the classroom, I felt quite sheepish. McGonagall didn't see my pulling the lamb back over to my desk, but Hermione did and started to laugh. When the class transformed the lambs back into chairs, I felt awkward sitting down. I personally didn't want to sit on a lamb.

Later at night I sat in the Gryffindor common room and wrote some poems in my journal I created not too long ago. It was relxing, far more relaxing than reading for some reason. Maybe more relaxing because I expressed my emotions. I usually hid them away. The poem wasn't too bad..I never really wrote anything pertaining to my feelings before, so it was an experience in itself.

_You hate me,_

_I hate you back,_

_You offer some care,_

_but I only attack,_

_I ask for a hand,_

_You give a sneer,_

_Confusion of feelings,_

_Nothing is clear,_

_Deep in your soul,_

_Burns something pure,_

_I think I want it,_

_Now not so sure,_

_Twisted emotions,_

_I'm with confusion,_

_Thought I saw you smile,_

_It was an illusion,_

_Had the chance,_

_Could stop stalling,_

_For now I see truth,_

_I think I am Falling.._

My poem... I had no clue who it was reffering to. Honestly, I thought about it being towards Draco, but it didn't fit. There was no reason behind my poem.. Just lost emotions that found their way as ink blots onto my parchment. The poem boggled my mind. I read it several times over, but still could not figure out who it was written about. Perhaps I was secreetly falling for Ferret, and didn't realize it. Could that happen? Could your own body, soul, mind, and heart mutiny against you and not let you know how you feel towards someone?

That night I tried to get some rest, but the thought of my mystery poem swam through my brainwaves impatiently. I found myself uncomfortable in my own bed, squirming with anxiousness. Itching from head to toe in thought, I did not get one minutes worth of sleep all night. Hearing my alarm clock go off, I sat up from my bed and felt unbelievably tired.

After changing slowly into a black peasant top and jeans, I put my hair into a bun and walked to the Great Hall. Upon entering, I felt a little light-headed. Sitting down by Hermione as usual, she asked me why I looked so tired.

"...no...sleep.." I responded.

Hermione frowned, "Oh Merlin, you should go back to bed. I'm sure Professors will understand that you aren't up to par."

"..And what am I supposed to do about Snape's test, hmm? Re-take it? I doubt he will let me make it up. Plus, everyone's already seen me now that I came in here. It's too late, I have to put up with my exhaustion. I'll live." My sarcasm was a bit too much for so early in the morning. You'd think Snape was rubbing off on me.

Chewing on toast, Ron jumped in, "Well, you could always pull one of your famous episodes on Snape and not have to take the test."

"Famous episodes?" I asked defensively.

"Yes, Episodes," Ron finished chewing on his toast and swallowed, "You snap at Snape and he gives you a detention or kicks you out of class and you won't have to take the test."

"That's not a very bright idea," Hermione interjected, "You know you aren't on great terms with Snape, Maranda. If you piss him off anymore he might purposely fail you. He did that to Neville last year."

"Yeah," Started Harry, "but that was because Neville nearly set Snape's robes on fire."

"Look..I'm glad you three are trying to help, but I'm just going to have to take the test and fail that way. I don't think I'm awake enough to fight with him." I drank some orange juice as everone left the subject alone for the rest of breakfast.


	19. Door Of Opportunity

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda...same ol' same ol'..I only own my chars and plot.. I don't own anything of WB or J.K. Rowling.

A/N: ... that poem stank... By the way, thanks to all my reviewers.. ESPECIALLY GWENETH! lol. Thank you for keeping me motivated to keep writing. I LOVE YOU ALL!

_Chapter 19: Door Of Opportunity_

Charms class was first, so I had an hour to study for Potions, which came after Charms. How lucky I was that I got no sleep last night. Professor Fllitwick asked me why I was so drowsy, and I told him I was too rambunctious and anxious to sleep last night. He then suggested I go to Madame Pomfrey for some candy to get my blood flowing. I declined, not wanting to get sugar high this early in the day.

Between teaching a new spell and assigning homework, Flitwick didn't notice my attention being drawn to my Potions book. I studied very hard, but learned nothing. Everything flew out of my brain, causing me to give up. I was too tired to care today. Also, my mood was suddenly overcome by crabbiness, and I pitied anyone who got in my way..Excluding Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I'd act kind to them even if I was in a near-death experience..Why? I figured, they were the closest friends I have ever had in my life, and I didn't _ever_ want to risk that.

Unfortunately, the bell rang indicating next class. The chance to skip class came, but my exhaustion made it impossible to do. Entering Potions regretfully, I sat in my seat next to Draco the Freak Ferret. He gave me an exceptionally mean look, but concern for this disappeared. I couldn't care about the people who hated me. If I lived my life caring about my enemies, I'd have the busiest life known to man-kind.

"Maranda," Hermione approached me a few seconds after I entered the classroom, "Are you sure you're alright to stay here?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have to go through with it. What would happen If I tried running away from every problem in my life? I probably wouldn't stop running..Hence, more exhaustion that I don't need."

For some reason, what I said was amusing to 'Mione. She laughed, patted me on the back, and took her seat. Just in time too, for Snape entered the room right when everyone got settled in their chairs again. My grogginess and dream-like state made it hard not to stare in wonder at Professor Snape. Why did he always wear black? If somehow everyone found out that he wore all black except for some white or odd-fluorescent colored underwear, that would be quite ironic. Maybe I should ask him. That would sure cause commotion.

"Before I hand out your tests," Snape began in the front of the room, "I must warn you that all of the questions must be answered with a **_lot_** of concentration and understanding. Take everything off of your desk except for your quills and wait until the whole class has a test before you start."

Basically he was saying anyone who was tired was screwed.. That was only me, apparently. Thinking about a way to get out of the test, I realized it was now too late. The test was on my desk, in front of me, staring me in the eyes, waiting for me to panic... Panic...Hey! I could start to panic and ...ok...That was a crappy idea.

"There's twenty-five minutes to complete the test. You may begin." Snape's silky voice was soothing, making me want to sleep right here, right now.

Staring at him yet again, I found I had nothing better to do with my time. He was interestingly mysterious today.. Glancing down at my test paper, I signed my name at the top. The first question jumped at me, but then my tiredness made the words blurry and illegible. There was no way in Satan's Hell that I could attempt at answering any of these questions.

Five minutes went by, and I felt all the more groggy. Exhausticated...My new word..It was a mix of being exhausted and exasperated. My eyelids felt heavy, so I closed them. . . .

"Alright," I awoke with a startle to Snape's voice, "Test time is over. Please keep the test paper out on your desk so I can come around to pick them up. Turn the answer sheet upside-down so no cheating goes on at this time."

Snape hadn't seen me fall asleep for twenty whole minutes? What in the world was going on? Draco obviously saw it, but he was too wrapped up in his own world to bother. I sat up straight in my chair and suddenly felt a rush of panic over me. Snape was collecting the test papers one-by one.. He would see my blank answer sheet and kill me. **_Damn it! _**

"Miss Maguire, your paper?" Oh, Snape wanted my paper.. I handed it to him and he stared at the blank answer sheet.

Looking past Snape, I noticed Hermione making motions at me..She was trying to tell me something...

"Where are the answers, Miss Maguire?" Asking me a stupid question, Snape looked from the empty paper to me. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened a bit.

Being too 'out of it,' I couldn't get any words out of my mouth, "...uhn.."

"Erm.." Snape, speechless? What was _his_ problem today?

I looked at Hermione again and she was still motioning to me. She put her hand on her chest and with the other hand, pointed her finger to me and then to her chest.

Looking down at my shirt, I realized the neck-line to the peasant top had lowered, revealing a bit of cleavage. "Oops.." Yanking the front of my shirt up, I fixed the problem. The neck-line must've lowered when I took the twenty minute nap. "Believe me, Professor, I didn't mean anything by that little problem. Umm...The answers aren't on the answer sheet.." Changing the subject was an intelligent idea.

"Miss Maguire," Snape cleared his throat, "Did you study last night?"

I lied, "Yes."

"Well, why didn't you answer any questions?"

"I couldn't.." I was too tired to lie again, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

Snape started his usual 'Bashing Maranda' ritual, "It **_doesn't matter _**if you get enough sleep. It matters, _though_, if you** study **enough to remember what you are doing even if you_ are _tired. Maybe you should spend a little less time worrying about your _dramatic_ life, and start worrying about the things that _really_ matter."

Oddly, Snape made complete sense to me. Was I going mad? If I hadn't spazzed out so much over my poem and Draco, I would've gotten enough sleep and passed the test.

"Naturally, I would defend myself, hence most of our fights. However, you actually make sense.." I took a deep breath and pressed on calmly, "I was really stressed out last night over some stupid thing.. If I had just relaxed for a minute, I'm sure I would've passed the test..Or at least put some answers down."

The class was in awe at my agreeing with Snape. I didn't blame them.

"Miss Maguire, your attitude shows improvement. Yet, your work does not. Your grade will go down because of this test, and I would like to speak to you after class."

Moving on to the next desk, it hit me that Snakey-Snape and I actually had a conversation. Not a long or affective conversation, but one nonetheless. I glanced quickly at Draco to see his reaction. He was ignoring me, but for some reason I felt relieved. I hadn't fought with my worst enemy of a teacher... That was the weirdest thing to experience.

After class, Hermione told me she'd wait for me outside the Potions classroom. I walked up to Snape's desk and waited for him to say something. I was still sleepy, but not as spaced-out as before.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Miss Maguire." Snape spoke and looked me in the eyes.

I found myself reply, "Yes, Professor?"

"I think," He stood up, "you should be tired more often.. You are more cooperative that way."

Laughing a tiny bit, I turned around to walk out of the room as Snape dismissed me. Meeting Hermione in the hall, I told her what he said. She joked and told me he was only being nice because I gave him a free peep show.

"That's gross, 'Mione. But thanks for telling me my shirt was like that." Thanking Hermione, we reached Transfiguration class just before the bell rang. We took our seats and continued our little talk.

"At least you know Snape has a reasonably sane side to him." Joked Hermione.

"I think today opened a door of opportunity for him and I." I blurted, getting an odd look from her.

She laughed, "Opportunity to what?"

"..." I thought, and then said, "...And opportunity to more subtle fights with Snape. Perhaps from now on we will fight with more meaning.."

I looked seriously at Hermione, and then we started to crack up laughing. It took McGonagall several times to get our attention before we stopped giggling. I had more hope growing inside of me. From now on I wouldn't let anything get to me... Nothing at all...


	20. New Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and chars.

A/N: I'm on a roll... Yay! Thanks Steph, for liking my story so much! Private Eye Potatoe! And another thank you to Gweneth for the LONGEST review I have ever recieved-) You get a reward of getting to kiss snape on the lips for ten days straight..lol (If only)

_Chapter 20: New Hope_

Slowly, calmly, refreshingly, I opened my eyes to the new day. Laying steadily in my bed, I looked to the window. Snow was gently falling from the beautiful morning sky. It was still January, so I had no problem with the precipitation. Sliding out of bed, I slouched down to get some clothes out of my trunk. I saw a knee-length, white skirt with little flowers embroidered on it. It didn't occur to me that I had owned a white skirt. I took it out and studied it. The clothes trunk called out to me...Making me search for a top to go with the skirt.

The Great Hall was filled with a pleasant feeling to it. I sat down in my skirt and white long-sleeve, button down shirt. Wearing white wasn't a normal thing for me. I never really liked the color white, but today was different. I had a new hope and a strengthening faith; The white symbolized this. Breakfast appeared on my plate just like every previous morning.

"Nice ensemble, Maranda," Hermione complimented me behind her cup of juice.

I thanked her, "Thanks, 'Mione. I found it towards the bottom of my trunk. I guess I never wore it before."

"You know," Ron blurted, "You and Snape should really get a room."

"**What?**" Ron certainly made me angry.

He smiled, "You know I'm only joking with you. It's just the way he looked at you yesterday with your low-cut shirt. He must've thought '_What happened to the innocent girl I yelled at everyday?' _Either that or he got a hard-on."

"**Ron**," Harry yelled, "That's really disgusting. From now on, you'd better stop teasing Maranda about Snape. They hate each other, plain and simple. No more sick jokes, ok? It's repulsive."

"Fine," Ron slouched back into his seat and continued eating.

"Thank You, Harry," I grinned.

Post-breakfast, I walked gleefully to Defense Against The Dark Arts Class, only to find Mr. Freedman mumbling cuss words under his breath. I suppose he thought we couldn't hear him. I sat in my usual seat next to Hermione, who told me today was rumoured to be Freedman's last day of teaching. Without hesitation, Neville raised his hand in the air until Freedman called on him.

"Yes, Longbottom?" Freedman's cranky coive called.

Neville looked at Hermione and I, then asked, "Is today your last day of teaching?"

"That," Mr. Freedman replied calmly, "is possitive, Mr. Longbottom. Tomorrow there will be a new professor in the school, but so you all know, I think the man's been here before. I can't say whom though, or it'll take away the surprise."

Professor Freedman's reply was probably the nicest sentence in his history of talking to us students. Class went on normally, and before the bell rang we all said a solemn farewell to our old, grumpy teacher.

The excitement of guessing who our new Professor would be carried throughout the day. In Charms, which was after Defense Class, we had a study day. So, instead of studying, Hermion, Harry, Ron, and chatted about the new Professor.

"Who do you think it will be, Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Well," Ron answered, "Freedman said it was someone we already had..."

"_Might be_..someone we already had," Hermione corrected Ron proudly.

I wanted to know desperately who they already had for a teacher, "Can you tell me who was Professor for Defense Class before?"

"I will," Harry volunteered as Neville began listening to our conversation, "There was Professor Quirrel, who won't ever be joining us again...He was helping You-know-who at the time. Then there was Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, the cockiest Professor in the history of Professors. The there was Professor Lupin, who had to leave because he was a wherewolf. Then-"

"Ok, I get the picture.." I wanted to ask another question, "Who's You-Know-Who?"

After Hermione explained You-Know-Who to me, I found myself wondering who murdered my parents. I told her my thoughts, but she said it would be impossible if Voldemort was my parent's killer.

"...It just wouldn't be possible," Hermione stated, "He was in hiding at that time. Plus, he wouldn't be able to crossover into the muggle world while in hiding; Everyone would have noticed. So it just isn't possible."

I took her response quite well, and figured I'd probably never find out who the murderer was. That didn't crush my hope though. Maybe someday I could avenge my Mom and Dad's death. Maybe someday...

0o0o0o0o

Dreadfully and Regretfully walking into Potions classroom, I realized I would have to work with Draco today. I sat down next to him as Snape strolled to the front of the room. He took a paper from his desk and read it silently. A moment or two went by which gave me time to get my book out.

Now ready to start class, Snape declared, "I have changed a few partners in this class. The partners you have now will stay the same unless I call on you. If I call on you, gather your belongings and come stand in the front of the room. I'm only changing partners with some of you for one of two reasons: Grades are low, or I feel you don't work well together. Now, please listen for your name in case you are called. I will _not _tolerate inattentiveness."

Now restless, the class anticipated there names being announced. Snape read from the short list, "Ron, Crabbe, Seamus, Lina, Maranda, Draco, Neville, and Paul. Please come to the front of the class."

Snape had called the pairs of two one-by-one to the front of the class. I was very anxious to know who Snape would stick me with. Changing partners was a respectful thing to do, for now I felt that Snape did this because of what I said the other day. I had said that Draco and I wouldn't work well together anymore because of a fight we had..So maybe this is why Snape changed our partners. He probably picked three other pairs so it didn't seem odd changing only two pair of students.

I stood next to Draco in the front of the class. Next to Draco was Crabbe, Ron, Seamus, Lina, Neville, and Paul. Snape told us to stand in a straight line side-by-side so he could state our new partners.

"Draco, you will be working with Ron.. You two should be an interesting team. Please sit where Draco and Maranda sat previously. Paul, you will sit with Lina. Neville, hmm... You will work with Crabbe. Finally, Maranda, you will work with Seamus. I know you are both Gryffindors, which ruins the purpose of cross-house-partners, but I think it will work out. You two will sit behind Neville and Lina." Snape concluded his orders, and still stood facing the class, waiting for everyone to settle down.

I sat next to Seamus, in back of Neville. I was surprised that Snape placed me with another Gryffindor, but I couldn't complain. I nodded to myself and was completely satisfied with my day. This was one of the best days in a** long **time.

"Now," Severus captured the class' attention once again, "Please turn to page two-hundred and one for the potion you will be making today. If you have any problems with it, too bad...I am not putting up with any nonesense today." With that, Snape sat at his desk and buried himself in papers.

I glanced at Seamus and then his book, "What are we supposed to make?"

With a huge grin on his face, Seamus answered in his rich accent, "I think we are making a silence potion. You drink it, and for two whole hours anything you do to make a sound is not heard by anyone. Even if you screamed to the top of your lungs you wouldn't be heard. The problem is, if Snape has us test it out, none of us will be able to answer any questions next class."

"That must be a really popular potion though.." I said enthusiatically.

Seamus asked me, "How do you suppose?"

"Think about it," I replied as I looked into the hazel eyes of Seamus, "You could swear and cuss all you wanted to professors without being heard. Think of what we could get away with if we used the potion in here."

"Very true, Maranda, very true. But there's one problem.." Argued Seamus.

"What's that?"

"Snape," Seamus whispered, "Can read lips."

I couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Last year Neville made this potion on his own so he could yell at Snape for giving him a bad grade, and Snape knwe exactly what he was saying. It didn't turn out so well come detention time for him, Snape forbade him to ever make the potion again unless it was for our class. And now that we are finally making it, I wonder what Neville is going to do.."

Neville turned around and paniced, "I won't do anything...I refuse to make this..There is no _bloody_ way I am making this _bloody_ potion. **I can't do it**!"

Snape apparently heard Neville and spoke, "Is there a problem, Mr. Longbottom?"

"No, Professor..." Neville turned back around and shrunk in his chair.

Seamus and I began making the potion and within fifteen minutes we were done...Done before anyone in class. Professor Snape was right putting us together. He was right in so many ways...


	21. Poptart

Disclaimer: I won my plot and my chars but nothing more, nothing less. Everything that isn't mine is J.K. Rowling's. That brilliant woman!

A/N: I'm on a roll with butter! MORE STORY!

_Chapter 21: Poptart_

Seamus and I never had to present our finished potion in class yesterday. In fact, no one did. Snape said he made the mistake of assigning it, so we all have to take a test today to make up for the potion we were _supposed _to conjure. Snape, make a mistake? I think he just wanted to test us again, but that's my insane thought.

I already went down to breakfast and sat myself next to Hermione, Harry, and Ron when Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone settle down, settle down," Dumbledore sushed the Great Hall, "I have very important news for you all. As you know, Professor Freedman retired yesterday. Hence, we needed a new Professor to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts Class." Snape looked at Albus indignantly.

Dumbledore pressed on, "I see that everyone of you has heard rumours that the Professor is someone we've already had at the school. Indeed, you are all correct. This man was commited to the asylum awhile ago, but has fully and completely recovered. He is a new man with higher expectations and better care of responsibility. It took the whole half-year to see for sure if he was ready to come back to our school, and he more than passed the test. Professor Freedman only stayed another half of a year so I and others could determine whether we should invite this man back or not. Now, I expect most of you will shun this man, but he is very kind-hearted and well-intentioned. So, please show him the upmost respect for him, as you would for any other Professor. Without any further adue, I give you, Professor **Gilderoy Lockhart**!"

Gasps and groans were heard around the Great Hall, but I stayed silent. Why would they groan about a man that _Albus Dumbledore _accepted into the school? Before I could ask someone, The Great Hall doors flew open to reveal our new Professor.

Golden, light-brown, short hair swept across a handsome, smiling face. Crystal blue eyes glittered with joy as they scanned the room. Lockhart slowly and proudly walked down the center isle in the hall. He glanced at the students as a few girls went lovey-dovey. I admit, he wasn't bad looking; Maybe even cute or adorable, but I didn't swoon... Like love, I was also against swooning.

Lockhart's red attire fit every curve of his built body perfectly, without giving too much away. He made his way to the Professors' table, situated in the back of the Great Hall, and stood in front of an empty chair next to Snape. Dumbledore smiled, and sat down.

"Hello all!" Gilderoy greeted euphorically, "I am so honored to be here again. I know most of you are frowning upon my re-enterance to Hogwarts, but you shouldn't. I am a changed man. After I had to go to the asylum on account of memory-loss, I started to regain it with spells and potions. I realized that there was more to life than being rich and famous. There is more to life than sitting around, signing autographs. I figured out that life is about finding who you are, and loving it without being too ego-tistic. Life is about enjoyment of education, friends, and family. Life is about having fun.. Life...is about love. I just hope you all find that special feeling inside somewhere, and keep it close. Other people can give you love, but the most important is self-love. If you don't love yourself first, you won't be able to love anybody else."

What is Gilderoy, _a hippie_? His words o' wis-doom made sense, but I couldn't follow them. I never loved myself or anyone else...I never planned to either.

"So," Gilderoy proceeded, "I hope to see you all in my class today. I'm looking forward to it. Thank you very much for letting me be here."

Dumbledore started to clap, which got everyone to. Afterwards, we ate breakfast and headed to classes. Transfiguration was first for me.

0o0o0o0o

Later in the day, Snape gave out the dreaded test. I answered all of the questions as best as I could and then put it to the side of my desk, upside-down when I was finished. Snape told us that he was going to collect the tests one-by-one again, like the other day. I couldn't wait to see his face when he realized I answered all of the questions in essay form. The requirements were at least a paragraph for each question, and there were twenty open-response questions. I needed a lot of paper, but it worked.

"Miss Maguire," Snape came to my desk and picked my test up, "let's see how you did on your test." He turned to the answer sheets and saw all of the paper I used to answer the open-response questions. His lips parted in shock at the amount of work I put into the test. He skimmed through all seven pages of my essay responses which got everyone to look at me as though I were sucking up.

True, I was trying to change from being on Snape's bad side to Snape's good side..If he had a good side. However, I wasn't sucking up. Ok, I admit, maybe it was sucking up just a little bit. Yet, seeing Snape satisfied with my work and I was quite, erm, pleasing. I no longer had to fight with him if I only kept my temper down and worked my arse off in his class.

Snape raised his eyebrows and looked at me in awe, "Miss Maguire, this...is your best work yet. I am very impressed. But looks can be decieving; I have to actually correct it and read it thouroughly before I compliment you. Please stay after class.. I would like to have a few words with you."

Meekly, I answered, "Yes, Professor." I cleared my throat as he walked away from my desk.

Staying after class, I suddenly felt weak and vulnerable. I had no idea why. I was nervous to see my test results, so I stood by Snape's desk and twiddled my thumbs.

"That's an awful habit," Snape blurted bluntly.

I stopped twiddling my thumbs and gulped, "Why did you want to see me after class, Professor Snape?"

Gazing at my paranoid self, Snape half-smiled. It surprised me how great a half-smile showed on a man that never fully smiled.

Snape spoke softly, "You passed with an A. Sensational work, Miss Maguire. I am truly happy with the way you have been acting these past couple of days. No fighting, no attitude problem, exceptional work, and obviously a very determined girl. You are showing remarkable improvment in my class. I don't usually compliment anyone, for my classes usually consist of dunderheads, but you deserve it. If you keep your work up, you might be able to qualify for the Extra-Year Program we are starting this year."

"What's that?" I asked innocently.

Starting to explain, Snape folded his hands on his desk and stared into my curious eyes, "The E.Y.P, Extra-Year Program, is a program for graduated students that allows them to have an internship in Hogwarts. _Obviously_ you wouldn't be able to apply until next year, but if you keep your grades up for the next year-and-a-half, you might be able to work here for another school year. What you do if you are accepted is work with a Professor of your choice as an apprentice for an entire school year. This will not only improve your working skills, but raise your chances of getting into a better college. -_Yes, wizards and witches have colleges._- See, not only will you work with a classroom, but on free time the school provides a tutoring session for any subject of your choice. It's a great way to start the rest of your life."

"Wow," I excalimed as Snape's next class piled in, "I'm looking forward to that now. Umm...one question though.. Would I work with all classes, or a certain age?"

"A certain age. Say you went into Transfiguration; You would work with Mcgonagall's first through third years only." Snape looked at the students sitting down. It was his eighth year class, "I am quite sorry, but seeing as my class is here, I will have to send you off. What do you have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts.." I swung my backpack around my shoulders and prepared to leave.

Sneering, Snape said, "Very well, tell Lockhart to come talk to me if he has a problem with you being late. After all, we wouldn't want you to get in trouble on _his_ first day here. Wouldn't be a very good first impression. Alright?"

I nodded, smiled, and turned around to leave his classroom. In a few minutes I reached Defense Class and entered with a clear mind.

"...and that is why I wanted to come back to Hogwarts, to do what I love best...**Teaching**." Gilderoy and his fantastically blue eyes noticed me, "Aha! We have a late student. May I have your name, please?"

Spotting an empty seat near Seamus, I answered quickly so I could sit quickly, "Maranda Maguire."

"Well, can I ask you where you are coming from?" Lockhart asked, smiling at me.

Using the nicest form of sarcasm I could find, I replied, "I am coming from my _favorite_ class, **Potions**! Professor Snape sends his regards and states that if you've _any_ problem with my being late, then you should go visit him in his _humble classroom_."

Giggling erupted from the room as Gilderoy stopped smiling. "Umm..." He clearly didn't get along with Snape, "I have no problems whatsoever. Please sit down.."

Sitting happily next to Seamus, I thought to myself, _If I knew we'd have a happy Poptart for a teacher, I would have brought my toaster.._


	22. Boggart Birthday

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing but my plot and characters. Nothing of J.K. Rowling's is mine.

A/N: WAZZUP POPTART! lol...thought it would be funny to call Gilderoy _Gilderoy Poptart_...I own that name Dog Gammit! The Poptart part not Gilderoy...No, I don't own Pop-tarts...but I like the name a lot...it just...fit...oh and I don't know what the hell a deathly daryen is...but it sounded funny.

_Chapter 22: Boggart Birthday_

February first, the day of my birth. I awoke feeling horrible as I looked outside to see a blizzard brewing. Why did it have to snow on my birthday?

January passed fairly easy. Snape and I hadn't fought all month.. Hermione called me a teacher's pet, which was pretty bad since she is one herself. She never got on Snape's good side though. All of my other classes went by smoothly too. I learned to cope with Gilderoy Lockhart's excessive happiness. He isn't annoyingly happy, but joyous enough to make you want to smile. That's why his new nickname is Gilderoy Poptart. As for Draco the Ferret Boy Wonder and I, we don't talk, look, or think about each other. This is fine because I am currently busy bringing my grades up..(More like sucking up.)

Today is my birthday. I told Hermione in the middle of January and she wrote it down. She said that I would have a party in the Gryffindor common room and I could invite anyone I wanted. When I asked how I would go about having another house in there, she told me Seamus and Neville would yet again be bouncers. Laughing, I admitted that I didn't want a party. For some reason I feel that she didn't take me seriously. Perhaps it's because when I wok up this morning I found a birthday card resting on my pillow. It was signed anonymous... No doubt it was Hermione. That would be odd though, for it said _'Happy Birthday to the girl I love and admire, hope to see you soon..Love, Your Secret Admirer.' _Hermione wouldn't of written that she loved me..

"**Happy seventeenth Birthday, Maranda!**" The Gryffindor table roared with birthday greetings. I felt my face get hot with blushing as I sat down with an emberassed grin planted on my face.

"Thank you, very much, for that warm and emberassing greeting. If you were any louder, my face would've had an alergic reaction from blushing so much." No sense in lying about the way I felt. I honestly thanked the Gryffindor table, but threw in loads of sarcasm..Just my style.

Hermione laughed, "You know you liked it. Wait until tonight. There's no way you can escape what we have planned for you."

"Yeah," I disagreed, "I could stay in the library all night."

"And get detention hence breaking your inncoent streak?" Ron retorted.

I gave up, "Good point.."

First class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Poptart. I entered and sat next to Seamus, as this was now my permanent seat. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat a few rows in front of Seamus and I, so I could still chat with them. Since I had been partnered up with Seamus in Potions class, and since we sit together in Defense Class, we've been becoming pretty close friends. He is really witty, smart, and knows how to insult Snape behind his back without being noticed...Perfect personality in my perspective. I like Seamus as a friend, but I could tell he liked me more than that. I wouldn't bring it up, but he had no hope trying to make me like him in _that_ way. I didn't need anymore problems with guys.

Gilderoy Poptart walked ...wow, I can't even think without laughing at that name... Ahem. Gilderoy _Lockhart_ walked through the Defense doors with his normal giddy mood embedded in him. He made his way to the front of class and grinned broadly like he had just used some happy-pill or got a gigantic raise in salary.

"I heard this morning," He started gossiping, "That it's someone's _birthday._"

_**Blast you, Hermione for having everyone scream Happy Birthday to me this morning!**_

"I would love if the birthday girl stood up.. Come on, Maranda Maguire, stand up so we can all sing _Happy Birthday _to you!" Poptart just wouldn't give up, would he?

"This isn't happening," I mumbled under my breath. I took a deep breath and stood up. Every single Slytherin started chuckling at my humility.

"Now," Gilderoy declared, "We shall all sing to you! Let's sing class..."

The class' rendition of _Happy Birthday _was utterly horrifying. The Slytherins purposely sang out of tune just to spite me. But they didn't hurt my feelings. In fact, they made me feel much better. At least they didn't _mean _Happy Birthday to me.. I didn't want the class to sing in the first place, so before sitting back in my seat I smiled sarcastically at the Slytherin side of the room.

"Oh, how wonderful," Sarcasm was my best friend..(Would that make Snape my best friend? He _is_ sarcasm, after all.) "You Slytherins sounded so fantastic! You know, you all should record your voice and sing that again. Thank you for making my day complete! I now have your **perfect **voices in my head! _Grand-freaking-tastic_!"

Sitting down, I realized all of the Gryffindors began to laugh at my horrible insults towards the Slytherins. This factor made my morning.

"See," Gilderoy stared at me, "It wasn't bad now, was it? Miss Maguire, you're very lucky to have your birthday today because it's review week, and you can choose what the class will go over first. So, what would you like to go over?"

What in Merlin's white beard was Gildie talking about? _My _choice to pick something to review? Was this some kind of lame birthday present? I literally pinched myself to make sure I wasn't having an awful nightmare.

"Miss Maguire, if you can't think of anything, then pick from these few that I'll list for you." Gilderoy sounded like a bad nursery rhyme but kept talking, "I was going to pick boggarts or deathly daryens today, and then go on from there. How about it? Pick one of them.."

"Uhh..." I didn't want to see something deathly, "Boggarts it is.."

Hermione's hand raised in the air and Lockhart picked her, "Professor Lockhart, are we reviewing everything from our past years at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Poptart answered, "Dumbledore requested it be done in this class because of the change in teachers every year. He said he hoped I would be the Professor for at least a few years, so I should review everything with my classes to make sure there isn't any confusion on a topic."

"Oh, I see," Hermione sounded a bit let down...Like she _wanted_ to leanr somethnig new. I did too, but a boggart was something new to me. I had no clue what it was in the first place.

"Everyone stand up and come over here to the trunk." Gilderoy directed everyone to a clear spot in the classroom where a large. black trunk was trembling and shaking. Standing next to it was Lockhart, who finished his speech, "Now, everyone should know what a boggart is, but as I've been informed about some of your knowledge, I will refresh your memories. A boggart is a shapeshifter. It can morph into anything it wants, so long as it scares the victim. Usually, it will only form into what you fear the most, but on occasions it will change into something a whole group is afraid of. I've witnessed that one. . ... So, one at a time you will step closer to the trunk and I will let out the boggart. Once it changes into what you fear the most, just think of something that will make you burst with laughter, and cast the spell, _Riddikulus _with your wand. Have your wand at the ready..Who will go first?"

"I will," Neville volunteered for the first time this year. He must've had a good experience with this the last time he did it.

Stepping up to the trunk, Gilderoy unlocked it as Neville walked a few steps forward. At first, nothing happened, but soon enough, two masculine hands pushed the trunk open. Just as a mirror image, boggart Snape escaped the trunk. Something inside of my stomach jumped as the boggart Snape stared at our class. His eyes then fixated on Neville, as he stalked nearer to him. Neville readied his wand, took a deep breath, and shouted "_Riddikulus!_"

Boggart Snape spun around and changed from wearing all black to wearing a navy leotard and shining, silver tiara. The class laughed, except for me, and Snape boggart started to change as Hermione stepped forward. I didn't find a man in a leotard funny because...well...it just wasn't funny!

Hermione smiled as the boggart transformed into a piece of parchment with her name on it. She looked at it, and saw a large, fat '**F**' on the top. Her fear was a bad grade? She swished her wand in the air, yelled _Riddikulus,_ and the paper stayed the same...but with a different name on it. She glanced at it again and the name changed to Harry Potter's. Everyone, including me, started to giggle. Hermione stepped back and grabbed my shirt sleeve.

"Your turn," She ordered as I was pushed to face the boggart.

At first, the boggart spun and whirled around awkwardly. I didn't even know what I was afraid of...until I thought of it.. With a sudden hault, the boggart dropped to the ground as a big black blob. It grew larger and soon imitated the silhouette of a man. No face, no clothes, no eyes nor mouth, just a silhouette. I lost my breath...I lost my voice to scream as it swept up to me, hovering over me. I gaped at it for a moment before I realized it was touching my stomach. The room was silent.. I raised my wand, but couldn't think of anything to make me laugh, not even smile. One last look from the silhouette before I felt myself grow weak...


	23. Pajama Raid

Disclaimer: I own my plot and chars.. I don't own J.K' stuff

A/N: ANOTHER CHAP UP YAY! HERES ANOTHER!

_Chapter 23: Pajama Raid_

The feel of white cotton sheets was familiar to me. I was back in the Hospital Wing. No doubt I blacked out from the boggart. I finally figured out what it turned into. The silhouette of a man represented any man...but I knew very well who it resembled...The unknown man who killed my parents. He obviously couldn't be shown if I had no idea who it was. Hence the silhouette. The fact that it was touching my stomach was probably because that's where I felt most of my nerves conjuring. It could feel my fear..

"Maranda!" Hermione's voice called to me as my eyes opened, "What happened to you?"

I explained exactly what happened. When I finished telling her what the boggart represented, she looked at me like I was crazy. At least it was true.. (My being crazy, that is.) She gave me a hug and told me that Gilderoy made the boggart go back into the trunk, and for the rest of class they did nothing but read aloud out of their textbooks.

Hermione and I walked to Potions class and braced ourselves for the worst. We were both very late to class, and even though Madame Pomfrey gave us a pass, we still felt Snape's anger through the classroom door.

"Why are you two late?" Snape's voice boomed at us like an explosive.

I took the pass to him as Hermione sat down. Snakey-Snape raised an eyebrow and crumpled up the pass.

"Very well, you may sit down." That was it? He wasn't going to bite my head off and chew it up with the sharp teeth he owned?

..._Phew_...

"Everyone settle down," Snape ordered, "Settle.. Alright.. A few weeks ago you lovely dunderheads took a test. I didn't have the time to pass them back until now because of some business the Headmaster assigned me. So, I will be retruning the tests now. Any chatter and I will hand out detentions like there's no tomorrow."

Staying silent, the class anticipated their test results as though they were pregnancy tests. Almost everyone's eyes were practically popping out of their heads. I was calm and collected. I already knew I didn't fail, and that was enough for me. By the time Severus came to my desk, though, my nerves got the better of me. He handed Seamus his test first, and then stared at me. No communication whatsoever.

At last, Snape handed me my test, which had a huge, green **'A'** on it. I was beyond thrilled. I was ecstatic...

"Consider it a birthday present," muttered Snape, "but don't expect me to sing to you."

I couldn't hold my comment in, "Believe me, Professor, It's a birthday present that you _don't _sing. I just had the worst experience with the horrid birthday song this morning, and in Defense class."

"I heard this morning's song, but I guess I was lucky not to have heard Professor Lockhart sing." Snape half-smiled quickly, and then returned to his handing out of the tests.

0o0o0o0o

The remainder of the day was pretty quiet and tolerable. No one bothered singing to me because they knew I didn't want to hear it. After supper, Hermione told me to hang out with her until Harry told us to go into the Gryffindor Common Room. I didn't want a party, but no one listened to me.

**_"Happy Birthday!" _**Yelled the Gryffindor Common Room as I entered blushing next to Hermione.

All the Gryffidors were in the room, some Ravenclaw, and a couple Hufflepuff. No Slytherin, thank Merlin. Veronica was hanging all over Harry, but she didn't scowl at me. Instead, she smiled, and appologized for any harsh feelings she held against me before. I didn't know what to say except for a brief thank you. Hermione told me it was a co-ed slumber party/birthday party, so I had to change into my pajamas before I was alowwed any cake or presents. These random people were giving me presents?

Since Hermione hadn't changed into her PJ's either, we both ran upstairs and changed. I changed into a lacey tank top that revealed some of my stomach, and short shorts that matched the top. Both pink, both matching, but Hermione didn't mean to match me. We laughed and went back to the common room. Some whistles were heard from the guys as we entered in our most revealing pajamas. Hermione had chosen a short, pink nightgown with a frilly neckline. She had boxers underneath, but Ron insisted on looking at her 'underwear.' It was quite hilarious.

Everyone took off their robes, showing the pajamas they had on underneath. The guys had mustle shirts, and tee-shirts on with different colored boxers. The girls had either a shirt and short set on, or nightgowns that didn't go past their knees. It felt like a lengerie show. You'd think because it was winter we'd be wearing long-johns and such, but it was really warm with the fire burning in the fire place.

Seamus and Neville entered the room with their PJ's on, and announced that everyone who was coming was already in the room. Therefore, they didn't have to _'bounce' _anymore. Ron put on some music, dance music, and we all began dancing in our 'jammies.

What a relief... You can tell the difference in parties when Slytherins aren't present. The parties are better when snakey-Slytherins aren't here to ruin them.

"Bloody Hell! Let's blow this place up!" Neville was very energetic...I wondered why he wasn't this way during the day.

An hour or so passed and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were getting ready to leave. We cut the cake, ate some, and then they left. The clock already showed the reason for their departure. It was nearly midnight. Most of the Gryffindors went to sleep, with the exception of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, and I. Just the gang..

"Ok, Maranda, we have a present for you.." Hermione stated as she took a large box from under the couch.

Neville blurted, "Hope you like it. We all pitched in to get it for you.. We know how hard it's been for you to try and find your place here at Hogwarts, and how much you've tried to find friends. We just want you to know that we all love you, and we're glad we met you."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Even though you and I started out pretty badly -my teasing you and all- I still think you're pretty cool."

Hermione handed me the box, and I opened with no regret. Inside the box was tissue paper, so I moved it to reveal the present. A vintage-looking photo album was situated next to a beautiful, brand-new camera. I took the photo album out with wonder and examined it. Embedded in gold on the front was the title: _Maranda's Scrapbook. _I took the camera out and studied it carefully. I'd always wanted a camera, but never had anything to take a picture of...Until now..

Feeling tears rupture from behind my eyes, I fought them back with a euphoric grin, "Thank you **_so much!_** I couldn't ever imagine a better present. Except.."

"Except what?" Harry asked.

"Except," I answered, looking at my camera, "I want a picture of all of you to go with it! Come on.."

Sitting together, the group smiled and said _cheese_ as I snapped the photo. We all sat there doing nothing but taking photos for the next ten minutes.

"_Hold it,_" Said Seamus in a serious tone, "I think someone's coming.."

Everyone stood up silently waiting for our visitor. I stood in front of the group next to Ron, who looked as nervous as I felt.

"_oh shi-" _Neville swore as a tall figure emerged from the dark hall where the portrait of the Fat Lady was.

I felt my insides twirl and twist, making my nerves rollercoaster. Severus Snape stood before us, with a facial expression of extreme outrage. What was he doing here?

"I see Mr. Malfoy was correct, you six threw a party? When I heard that there was a party going on _after midnight,_ I immediately came up to see for myself. Now, can someone explain why you've broken after cerfew rules to throw a get-together?" Snape was miffed.

Neville stayed quiet, as did Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Harry... It was up to me? Aww freakin-A.

"Professor Snape," I stepped forward, "We've been down here since seven, I think..and we've just been talking and taking pictures for my new photo album. Now, I don't know what Draco said to you, but how would he know what we've been doing if he hadn't sneaked in here? Thus, breaking the rule of staying in your own house after cerfew.. So, in reality, we shouldn't be the ones getting yelled at..Draco should. And...How did you get in here?"

I couldn't believe how unbelievably great my speech came out. Now if only it had worked...

"Miss Maguire, who said anything about Mr. Malfoy coming to _see_ the party for himself? He plainly stated to me after supper that you and others were throwing some party that would probably still occur after midnight, and after nine-_cerfew_. I got in here with the password. Every Professor in this building knows the passwords to _every_ room and house in case of situations like this." Stepping closer to me, I found myself covering the stomach-revealing tank-top as Snape hovered over me. I thought he was getting taller, but it was just me falling to my knees on the floor.

What was going on with me? What happened to the strong Maranda that always fought back? Was she permanently gone?

The rest of the gang stared in awe at my actions of falling to the floor.

"Alright.." mumbled Snape, "everyone except for Miss Maguire will go to bed right now. All of you have detention tomorrow night in my classroom at six-thirty sharp."

Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Neville ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory. Hermione, however, hid behind the girls' dormitory door to listen in. Only I had noticed her hiding, as Snape was busy thinking of a death sentence for me.

Helping me stand up, Snape began to talk again, "Miss Maguire, I know you would love it if you had saved the day with your excuse. However, sometimes things don't go our way. You still have detention with me tomorrow like the other five, but I won't mention this night again. As for Mr. Malfoy, I am giving him a detention for the night after tomorrow to teach him a lesson in minding his own business. I hope you and your friends keep the parties _before_ nine p.m. from now on, otherwise we will have a serious issue."

"...Don't worry, Professor..." I smiled at him and concluded, "I don't think we'll have another party until the next Quiddich game."

Half-smiling, Severus accepted my subtle appology, "Very well then. Goodnight, Miss Maguire."

"Uhh..Goodnight, Professor.." He said goodnight? I returned the salutation, but still couldn't comprehend Snape's kindness.

Hermione came out from behind the door and we walked upstairs together, reminiscing about the party.


	24. Merve and The Sorrowful Seamus

Disclaimer: I own my plot chars.. everything else, like Snape-for instance, is J.K. Rowling's... oh how envious I am... to own Snape..what a thing..lol

A/N: Story has a few chaps left..here we go...(Don't worry there's a sequel coming)

_Chapter 24: Merve and the Sorrowful Seamus_

Snakey-Snape's detention passed pretty well that detention night of mine. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and I had to scrub the Potions classroom top to bottom with no magic. It was a breeze.

Two weeks swam by like serene seashore waters. No tests, no dilemmas, no problems at all. With the exception of this lovely _black day._ The worst day in the year, the day where everyone celebrated being in _love_. I purposely wore a black, knee-length skirt and a black t-shirt to go with it. This was my day to bring anarchy among lovebirds.. To bring hatred amongst hearts... Ok, I wasn't going to provoke fighting or any bad stuff, but I was going to show my hatred for this deathly day.. **_Valentine's Day._**

Walking through the halls to go to first class, Charms, I came across a _living, breathing, real cupid._ It was an actual flying man in nothing but a diaper and his curly, blonde hair to make him look _cute._ He spotted me, smiled, and I ran to class before he could stop me for a chat. Honestly, who like being poked in the arse by a pointy arrow?

In Charms, Professor Flitwick taught us an incantation to make sparkly, glittery, red hearts appear in mid-air. Yeah, I had these back at the orphanage..They were called _fireworks._ With the exception of making heart-shapes in the sky, it was pretty cool.

Most of the classes were centered around Valentine's Day, (_Death-day_) but neither Potions nor Flying Lessons. In Flying Lessons, we had the day off to just fly around anywhere in school grounds. When it was all over, I prepared myself for Potions.

"Everyone **sit down!**" Snape was in an angry mood like always, but I was glad. Thank Merlin he wasn't bobbing around with his head in the clouds over some dame. Thank God he seemed to be against love too. See, we _could_ be friends!

"No _Love Potions,_ no cupids, no candy, no hearts, no Valentine's day. We are in this Potions class to learn potions that will help your future, not destroy it with frilly dreams of men in diapers." Damn! Snape was really on my good side today.

As to spite him, a cupid came through the doors and giggled, "I'm here to bring good cheer. A few special people have some flowers and wishes of love coming to them. Where is Hermione Granger?" The cupid looked around the room and saw Hermione waving her arms in the air.

Before Hermione could get the rose from the Cupid, Snape practically ran over to the Cupid, took his arm in a tight grip, and yelled, "Do you think you could wait until the end of class to send out these lame lovey-dovey cards and flowers? I, unlike anyone else in this school, am a _real teacher _trying to teach my class the required lessons. If you want to bother a classroom, **GO BOTHER LOCKHART!**"

The Cupid wimpered and flew out of the classroom like he was about to get shot with one of his own poisonous arrows. Snape-my saviour for the day-slammed the door behind him and walked down the isle to his desk. I was overwhelmed with ecstacic feelings. Severus actually loathed Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year, and so did I.

For the rest of the class, no one spoke a word. We sat and worked on the assignments Snape gave us, and that was that. When the bell rang for next class, a lot of students raced out into the hall to retrieve their "Cupid-Grams," or the roses and cards that people bought for their 'significant other.' It was a lousy way to waste money, if you ask me.

..And an especially bad waste of time...

Next was Lockhart-Poptart's lovely class. He decorated the room with paper hearts that hung from the ceiling, floating roses, candy boxes (which weren't to be touched), and a sign that read, _"Welcome Cupids!"_ What was wrong with Gilderoy? I had respect for him in some aspects, but the decour for V-Day just killed it all.

"Welcome my lovely, little, love-birds," Lockhart made me want to throw-up, "It's Valentine's Day at last. Now, as you know, there are cupids going around the school. I have invited one of them into our classroom today to tell us all about this great holiday. So, please welcome, Cupid!"

A man with dark hair, in a diaper, with a sack full of arrows and roses came into view. He flew next to Gilderoy, showing the class that he wasn't a normal Cupid; He was a full grown man in a Cupid costume that just happened to be bewitched hence the flying. Ugly...

"Actually, Professor," A deep, scratchy voice roared from the man, "my real name's Merve. The other guy who was going to come today was shot with his own arrow and fell in love with his couch. Not a pretty picture. Anyways, I'm filling in for him. I do, however, have some Cupid-Grams to give out, so after my speech I'll send them to their rightful owners."

I thought things couldn't get any worse than seeing a full grown man in a diaper, but I was wrong. Along with his very long, very boring lecture on V-day, he turned around and his diaper started to fall off. This put a _damper_ on situations. Even Lockhart was ticked off.

"Seeing as there's ten minutes left of class," Merve stated, "I think it's time to give out the roses and cards.. Let's see..." He looked in his bag of V-Day stuff and pulled out the first rose with a letter attached to it, "Harry Potter?" Harry raised his hand and Diaper-Man gave him the rose. It was from Veronica, no doubt.

Seven minutes went sluggishly by, and Diaper-Man pulled out his last rose. With a deep breath, he said the worst, "Maranda Maguire?"

I shrank in my seat as Hermione pointed to me. She knew I wouldn't raise my hand. Merve flew over to my desk and handed the rose to me. It had a card attached to it, so naturally I read it. It was signed anonymous, but there was a poem written on the inside.

_Roses Are Red,_

_Violets Are Blue,_

_My Lips Are Sweet,_

_So Kiss Me You Fool!_

Whoever wrote the poem to me was obviously not a natural poet. I faked a smile and Merve flew back to the front of the room. I smelled the rose...and wanted to die...

"Have a Lovely Valentine's Day, everyone!" wished Merve as the bell rang. Oh the bell, my savior!

I wanted to throw the rose in the trash can, but decided to be a little nicer than that. So, I stuck it in my knapsack instead. Running to supper, I dodged and avoided the Cupids like it was a football game. Stay away from the Cupids or you will get tackled and probably murdered or stabbed by their stupid arrows. Poison arrows...Damn poison arrows.

"Maranda!" Seamus called to me when I was about to leave supper, "Wait up!"

Standing outside the Great Hall doors, I watched as Seamus rushed to me, "What's up, Seamus?"

"Did you like my poem?" He laughed at the shocked face I made. he sent the rose? He made a fat, ugly, old guy wish me a Happy V-Day? GAH! How dare he ruin my perfect hatred of Valentine's Day with a silly friendship symbol!

"Uhh...Yeah, but the lips part freaked me out a bit.. Good joke.." I giggled nervously.

Seamus lowered his head, "That wasn't a joke..."

Whoa! "Excuse me? You mean you..."

"I thought you knew I liked you.." He was as red as me when I blushed my worst.

"Seamus," I frowned, "I do like you..but as a friend.."

Silence..

"I don't believe in relationships, Seamus. I don' believe in love.." My words exploded in his ears.

..And his words only exploded in return, but louder than mine, "**How can you not believe in love? **Your _parents _loved each other, did they not? They had you, right? How can love be non-existant to you when you witness it everyday with your closest friends?"

"Friendship isn't love," I blurted, seeing a tear fall down his flushed cheek.

"No?" He wiped the tear and looked in my eyes, "Then what is it?"

I searched for an answer...but couldn't find one. Speechless...Answerless...Confused...Clueless...

"You know what, Maranda? You think you've gotten somewhere this year by becoming a someone from the no one you were when you entered this school. But the truth is...You're still a nobody...A nobody who will grow _old_ and _alone_ because you were too **bloody stubborn **to realize that love is a _part _of life. **Happy Valentine's Day**..."

Seamus walked away with not only himself, but the friendship we just lost... I was left in the hall alone...Alone...As Always...


	25. Spring Fling

Disclaimer:Repeats Self: I own my plots and chars but not J.K. Rowling's wonderful stuff.

A/N: GAH! ALMOST DONE! Gweneth...u rock.. Oh, I know I'm going quickly in the time setting of the story...but I need to.. so there! lol hey..tell your friends about this story so I can have more reviews-)

_Chapter 25: Spring Fling_

The day after Valentine's Day, Seamus approached me. He appologized for the bad remarks he gave me when I told him I didn't like him more than a friend. With a sigh of relief, we hugged and promised to be best friends forever. Upon the conclusion of our conversation, I admitted that I deserved the yelling. I told him it was true; I would die alone... But I also said that I couldn't see myself falling in love. Seamus told me one day I would too, see the magic of love.

March came and left with no real situations worth a brain cell to remember. April also passed quickly, leaving memories dusty and stale. The months just seemed to hate me, and spited me by leaving without any trace of a good time...or bad time.. The months were boring... Until the middle of May.

May fouteenth was the day before the Spring Fling. I paced to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. He let me in, and asked me to sit down. I hadn't visited him in a month or so, and I missed my Godfather. We sat and talked about random things, as always, and then came upon the subject of the dance.

"Yeh' goin' with anyone?" Hagrid asked me.

Twiddling my thumbs, which was my worst habit, I chuckled, "Yeah right.. I don't think so.. I'm going solo as always.. I might dance with Neville or Seamus as friends, but no date for me."

"You know," Hagrid scolded me, "you really should start looking for a boyfreidn or something. To get the feel of a relationship. I know you don't like the subject, but maybe you need some love in your life."

"Nah.." I stood up and looked into the empty mug that once held my hot cocoa.

Hagrid shook his head, "One day you'll give in. Other than the dance, is there anything else you want to chat about?"

"Not really.. I think we've talked about everything. We went from Valentine's Day to the reason I call Gilderoy, _Gilderoy Poptart._" I smiled as Hagrid stood up to give me a hug.

"Well, I guess I'll see yeh' tomorrow. I'm one of the chaperones for the Spring Fling." Opening the door, I left Hagrid's hut in a better mood than I entered with.

0o0o0o0o

I awoke to hear birds tweeting away. They were back, which was good. The birds were my alarm clock for Spring, Summer, and Fall. During Winter I used my _actual_ alarm clock. There were no classes, seeing as it was Saturday, so I stayed in bed for a few extra minutes before heading to breakfast.

"Lazy Maranda, will you get up?" Hermione sang in a cheerful tone.

Rolling out of bed, I rubbed my eyes and responded to the already-dressed 'Mione, "Yeah I'm up... I'm awake... I'm alive...Whatever reply you'd prefer...Just take it."

"I'd like you to know," She said as-a-matter-of-factly, "_We_ get to go to Hogsmeade today. _We_ get to go shopping and buy our dresses for tonight! The only thing is, _you_ need to get a signed permission slip from Dumbledore. I think since you don't have parents he will let you be an exception."

"Ok...so what do you want me to do right now?" I began to rummage through my trunk to find something to wear.

pointing at my clothes, Hermione ordered, "Get dressed and meet me in the Common Room. From there we'll go to Dumbledore's office and get a permission slip for you. If he says it's ok, we'll go to Hogsmeade together. Most of the school is going as well, but I think it's be fun if you and I shopped together. Umm...Harry and Ron said they'd meet us in The Leaky Cauldron for butterbeer at noon. So let's get a move on!" She was way to perky...but it was fine with me.

Hermione and I strutted to Dumbledore's office. He let us in, heard my plea to go to Hogsmeade, and decided to do me a favor. He handed me a permission slip and then signed it himself. Telling me I was the only one who had this done, he told me to keep it between myself and Hermione. We agreed and left his room in a rush so bad I got a headache from the excitement.

Hogsmeade was wonderful. There were shops for pranks, clothing, candy, entertainment, and practically **everything anyone **could **ever **think of! It was beautiful! I followed 'Mione into a dress shop entitled, _Daisy's Delectable Dresses._ Catchy name. After browsing for at least ten minutes, I found a yellow, strapless, above-the-knee dress with tiny red roses scattered around it. Of course the roses were part of the fabric. If they were real, I think I would have been covered in bees and butterflies.

On the other side of the store was 'Mione, who found a red, spaghetti-strap, over-the-knee dress. we went up to the cashier, who was a wrinkly old lady, and paid for the dresses. I paid with currency Hagrid gave me for my birthday. Well, he actually gave me the money a few days after Valentine's Day, because we hadn't any time to see each other on my birthday.

I was so excited. Going to a dance and having people to really _dance_ with this time. I was anxious, anxious in the worst way possible.

0o0o0o0o

Entering the Great Hall was the ice-breaker I needed to overcome my nerves. The Hall was decorated with flower-shaped, floating candles that lit up like the joyous look on a child's face when they recieve a Christmas present. A bar, without alchohol, was set up at the far end of the hall with stools for people to rest on. A buffet of cookies, brownies, cakes, fruit, vegetables, and all sorts of drinks was adjacent to the non-alchohol bar. Students of all ages were scattered about with their friends. Hermione had mentioned that only years four through eight were allowed at the dance.

Now being pushed into the Great Hall, I found myself power-walking to Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Veronica, and some girl named Kelly who was in Ravenclaw. This was our group, and even though I didn't know one member, I still felt comfortable where I was. Dancing to the fast-paced music that a boombox was playing. I guess the boombox was the only electronical thing in the entire castle..but it was operated by magic. Oh well, a strange world we live in.

Seamus asked me to dance a slow dance with him, and I didn't object. It was fun, a little akward, but fun. Another slow song came on and I danced with Neville. Three words: Two left feet. It wasn't bad, it was hilarious. Every other step he made, he ended up walking on my feet. We both laughed at it, and I taught him how to properly dance within fifteen minutes. He was nothing short of ecstatic.

Hearing another sluggish ballad come on, I sighed and walked over to the non-alchoholic bar. Sitting on a stool, I asked the man behind it to _please_ pour me some punch. I hadn't seen this man before, so I thought maybe he was hired to serve us from his little bar. What a convenient idea. I downed the punch in less than three seconds, and asked for another. Maybe Draco spiked it again... Wouldn't that be something to laugh about.

Appearing almost out of thin air, Professor Snakey-Snape sat next to me, and asked the bartender for some pumpkin juice. I hoped he wouldn't see the state of depression I was in, for I really had some stupid reason to be in it.

"What's troubling you, Miss Maguire?" He had to ask? Snape had to stick his abnormally large, but cute nose into my business? Did I just think of his nose as cute? (I am truly going insane.)

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face my curious professor. His eyes glimmered at me as I spoke, "I dance with Seamus, I feel nothing. I dance with Neville, still...nothing. I see couples dancing together and wish they didn't exist. No jealousy, no envy, just hatred. Why must I be so alone all the time? Why must I hate love..? Seamus was right, I am going to die alone..." The words came out of my mouth, but I completely disregarded that it was Snape to whom I was speaking.

"..." Snape imbibed his juice and then glared at me in a pitying way, "Miss Maguire, you might think I am just an _old fool _and a _pain in the arse_, but I'm going to tell you something I don't normally talk about. Those couples you see in our school rarely end up together once they graduate. Now, I **know** you aren't talking about _finding_ someone to be with, but you are doing the right thing by not worrying about relationships. However, the world is cruel.. Even if you don't believe in love, you need to try your hardest to do so. If you wait to long before you realize how precious love is, it won't be there when you need it the most. You need to grasp onto it before it's too far away to reach.."

Holy Mother Of White Pearls, Snape gave me a lecture on life. I twiddled my thumbs, "You're right, Professor," That's right, I was talking to _Professor Snape_. I almost forgot.. "I know I _need_ to believe in love, but I find it hard.. You don't know how it is to wake up everyday wishing you had parents around... You don't know what it's like to be alone even when you have fifty close friends nearby. I look at anyone, even you, and see people who have everything I _don't._"

"_Maranda,"_ Snape saw something I didn't.. Something wet was crawling down my cheek...A tear...A tear escaped from it's prison behind my eyes and I didn't even notice until Snape spoke my first name. I didn't care...For once in my life, I feltcomfortable. I was talking with Severus Snape, Master of making me feel better.

Sniffling, I felt another tear fall from my eye. I wiped it away and looked at my feet, continuing the twiddling of my thumbs.

Severus patted my back and whispered, "The truth is, I _do _know how it is to feel all alone..."

Taking his hand off my back, he watched me wipe away the few tears that moistened my cheeks. I stood up, half-smiled as though nothing happened, and said my final words to Snape for the evening, "Professor, I couldn't imagine someone like you being all alone.."

I walked away, leaving Snape in thoughts I didn't know of. For a moment, I felt my stomach quiver and lurch. My nerves acting up again.

For the rest of the night I put on an act of being happy. No one knew about the tears incident..No one except for my Professor. When it was time for bed, I layed down with my own thoughts swimming and squirming in my brain. Severus Snape had told me he knew what being lonely was like, but I argued. With so many years to his life, he must've had someone he cared for. Someone he loved... He had parents..From what I know, he did. And the more I thought about it, the more I felt that my tears may have opened a door to a path I was supposed to travel on.

Maybe the path lead to the horribly lonely life I was destined to live. Or perhaps, in some instant hope that burned in me like a fire, the path was to lead me to a so-called _love_ that everyone yearned for so badly. Maybe letting one person see my tears would have an impact on the whole world... Or maybe I was just kidding myself as usual.. After all, who would want poor, ugly, miserable, depressed, lonely, little me?


	26. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and chars.

A/N: Ok.. well, you think you nkow where the story is going, or you don't. either way.. If you want to guess (Gweneth lol) please do so on another story so no one sees your guess. Sometimes the guesses may be almost right, giving away important plot points. No offense to anyone who's guessed, but I need mystery and suspense in my story. Other than that, thanks for my comments. I'm so happy I have true fans. -)

_Chapter 26: Aftershock_

Sunday, lovely Sunday. I woke up late, for I was exhausted from the dance. It was around ten-thirty a.m. when I finally exited the Common Room. I was finally able to relax this weekend. All of my work was finished, and there were no tests tomorrow, so I didn't have to study too much. I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time: Go to the library.

In I went to at last return the book I had borrowed a _long_ time ago. I hadn't been in the library since then. The librarian laughed at how long ago I borrowed the book Snape recommended. I completely forgot that I had also lent him a book that I just finished that day. My plan for today was to visit Snape in his class to get my book back...If he was done.

As I couldn't really find any books I wanted to check out, I decided to stare out the window and think. Everything Snape told me from the night before had finally sunk in. I really did need to get my act straight. Maybe I would get enough guts to at last tell Draco that there was a drop of hope for him and I to start a relationship. After all, I _did _like him. Who was I kidding trying to deny it? Myself I guess.

"Professor Snape?" I opened the classroom doors and was surprised to see no one there. The room was utterly empty of human beings. Until Snape came out from his office.

He saw me, went to his desk, and aknowledged my presence, "Yes, Miss Maguire?"

"I umm," Started to twiddle my thumbs, "was wondering if you had my book I lent you near the beginning of the school year."

"Oh!" He was surprised, as though he had forgotten all about it, "I finished it last week. With correcting papers, tests, and doing everything a professor has to do, I had so little time to read it. I did fancy it though. Great plot, but did Felice really have to leave Marcus for that silly little twit anthony?"

Laughing I blurted, "I hated that point too, but she was so brainless in that chapter. At least she made it home alright." I was referring to the characters as if they were real.

"Yes, that redeemed the story. I wouldn't of kept reading if she hadn't gone home. But everything else in the novel was quite alurring." Snape took my book out of the top desk draw. He handed me the book and half-smiled. (His signature expression besides sneering.)

I flipped through the pages of the book expecting some letter or secret paper to fly out of it. I'd always wondered what professors did with their spare time, and if they ever wrote love letters to other professors. Snape didn't, unless he hid the letters in his robe pocket. What am I thinking? Snape with a love letter? He'd probably tear it up, knowing his bad temper and all. But...I knew there was some kind side to him.. Some gentle and caring side to him that he didn't want anyone to see. Yet, he showed me a gentle side last night when he gave me his speech on love. Perhaps he once had his heart broken and didn't want to see anyone else have the same situation.

Snape snapped me out of my spaced-out self, "Miss Maguire, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I wondered what he was talking about.

"From last night," He glanced at the concrete floor, "Are you alright from last night?"

Oh...Last night.. "Yes," My mouth went dry, "I...I'm fine. Y-You really helped me, Professor...Sir.." Cue the twiddling of the thumbs, even with a book in hand.

"That's good to hear," He shot a sympathetic glance in my eyes, "and don't worry about the crying..I won't say anything to anyone. I know how you are with hiding your tears away. Many people do it. It isn't very healthy, but I guess it gives some confidence to the person."

"Actually, it's true. Not showing tears makes me feel a little stronger." I wasn't lying.

Sighing, Snape concluded, "If you don't need anything else...I'm not trying to be rude, but I have a lot of work in my office to complete.."

"Oh, yeah," I was snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry.. Uhh..thanks for my book."

Nodding, Snape turned his back to me and went back in his office. I was left in the cold Potions room with nothing but the scent of Snape trailed behind him. He smelled like lonliness...

I left the Potions classroom and dropped my book off in the girl's dormitory. Wanting to find Draco, I searched most of the castle. I ended up finding him in the great Hall, playing chess with his pals. Suddenly, I grew the guts to approach the Slytherin table, tell draco I needed to talk to him, and pulled him up from his seat by the collar of his shirt. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco spoke my thoughts exactly.

His pals glared at me and I responded, "We need to talk, I said it once. Do I need to drill it in your mind, or are you capable of hearing correctly?"

"Ok..ok..We'll go in the hall and talk." Draco was obviously a little frustrated at my sudden act of cruelty.

We left the Great Hall and stood near a pillar. The hall was pretty empty, only a lost ghost was wandering aimlessly.

"Draco," I started shyly, "I'm sorry I was a little spazed out in there, but I needed to get your attention."

He retorted, "Well you got it, alright. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about the time you asked me if I liked you." He rolled his eyes and I went on, "Back then I denied liking you...I was afraid and scared...and I was completely against the _'L' _word. But _now_...After all that's happened to me this year, I finally realized maybe taking a chance, _even if I don't want to_, wouldn't be a bad idea. I've been hit hard in the head to realize that relationships are a_ part _of life, and if I don't try and have one at some point, I will grow up and old maid..**Lonely**...and **depressed**. And considering the situations we went through, I figured out that I _do like you_.. So, will you be my boyfriend?"

Centuries seemed to go by as Draco kept his mouth closed and stared at the pillar. With a sigh, he replied, "Maranda... All this time you liked me, and you didn't say anything. You crushed me.. I was ready to take a girlfriend, and you denied me. It doesn't matter how hard you're hit in the head to realize something.. Because sometimes...It's too late."

Draco left me next to the pillar. He didn't want me..

_He doesn't want me_..

The thought of being single burned my head. I never thought after all that I learned, all that I accomplished, that it would come back to bite me in the butt. I deserved such heartbreak and heartache, right? I wasn't crying, and didn't even want to. You'd think I'd hide some tears away at this point, but I felt nothing. My heart was neither hurt nor aching. I somehow felt as normal as I ever was. Alone, like always, and empty, as always. And then it occured to me, Maybe this just wasn't supposed to happen. Perhaps it was my _fate_ to live a lonely, single life. And I couldn't avoid fate.

0o0o0o0o

Monday, birds chirped to wake me up to another sorrowful day. My heart was still beating, my lungs still inhaled and exhaled air. I was still in one piece like nothing ever happened yesterday. In fact, the Draco situation didn't pop up in my mind at all, not even when I saw him in the halls or classes. my life was back to normal, and I was back to hating love. If there was such a thing, then why did it not come to me when I asked?

Everyone was wrong; When two people are in a relationship, there is no love.. It's all just a figment of their imagination.

Just like I was a grain of sand in the beach of life...

I just don't matter.


	27. A Final farewell

Disclaimer: I own my plot and chars.. nothing of J.K. Rowling's is mine. I disclaim the quote used in here.

A/N: This is, sadly, the last chapter of the first out of three novels in my series... but after this chap will be a brief letter to all my fans about the next two stories coming your way. So, please stay and watch for the A/N chapter.

_Chapter 27: A Final Farewell_

_Last day of the year, June twentieth. I was very excited at first, because Hermione invited me to her house for vacation. But then I woke up today, and realized I would be gone from my home in the castle for a whole vacation. _

"Hermione," I sat next to Harry, across from Hermione in the Common Room, "It's already nine a.m. We leave when?"

Ron entered the room and answered before 'Mione opened her mouth, "We leave at two p.m. Then when we get to the train station, we'll be leaving around three. Most of us will be home before supper time. Or midnight if you live on the other side of the world."

"You'd think I wouldn't miss the tests and homework, but I miss it already!" Hermione whined.

"You," Harry picked, "_always_ miss homework. Even in your sleep!"

"Not true!" She objected.

The four of us had a hearty laugh, something we'd all miss during vacation. Taking our trunks and whatnot, we used Professor Flitiwck's levitation spell to drag everything down to the Great Hall. Our luggage would be taken from there to the train, and then to the homes of the students.. If anyone wanted to hold on to a special bag or something, they would have to do so now, before the Hall was cleared.

Now free to do anything we wanted until one-fifty p.m., I decided to walk around the castle and say my farewells to my professors. I started with Madame Hooch, who tought me how to fly a broom. She was ecstatic that I came to say farewell to her. Her expression to how glad she was at how quickly I learned to fly a broom was very uplifting to hear.

I made my way to Charms and then Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and McGonagal were surprised to see me. My visit to them both was short, but I was happy to see them once more before vacation. Hogwarts became a big part of my life; Hell, it _was_ my life, so I wanted to show everyone I cared. I decided against going to a few other classrooms because I wanted to make sure I had time for one more cup of hot cocoa with Hagrid before one-fifty. All the students were required to be outside before two o'clock.

Strolling down the third floor corridor, I peeked in at Gilderoy Poptart's classroom. Entering, I saw him washing the chalkboard using his wand. He peered behind him and grinned like the Poptart he was.

"Come in, come in, Miss Maguire." Gilderoy greeted me and ignored his soapy chalkboard.

Giggling at the mess the falling suds were making, I realized what a funny, klutzy guy Gilderoy could be. "Professor," I warned him, "The chalkboard is molting of suds."

He made an '_oh no_' kind of gasp and attended to his mess. "Thank you. I'm so absent-minded sometimes you'd think I still belonged in the asylum. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing," I waited for him to turn around to face me before I spoke again, "I just came to say farewell. You know, going around the school one last time."

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you. You should visit Professor Snape. I heard he's in an extra crabby mood..He could use a visit." Gilderoy rolled his eyes, "But maybe you should stay out of his way. He might cast a curse on you. He shot me the worst glance today in the hall. I don't understand him."

"Me either," I admitted while giggling.

Gilderoy smiled, "Enough about him. It's the last day of school... How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Perkiness was now in my voice, "Hermione invited me over her house for vacation since I don't have a real house to go to. The only downside is even though I put up with so much crap this year, I'll miss this castle. I guess you could say _this_ is my home now."

"This is home to all. You think anyone wants to leave? Most of the teachers stay over the summer. Some go to summer cottages or elsewhere, but we all end up coming back. That's just because we work during vacation too." Poptart shut his mouth.

I took the opportunity to leave, "Well, I guess I should go. I'll see you next year, Professor."

"Goodbye, Miss Maguire." He said as I left the room.

The dungeons were extra chilly today, but I kept going to my next destination: Professor Snape's class. Knocking for the last time on his old wodden door, I heard his intimidating voice call from within the walls of the room. "_Come in._"

I felt myself hiding a laugh; Desperately, I wanted to yell _Hey ol' Snapey boy!_ Letting myself into the classroom, he seemed relieved that it was me and not some _other_ dunderhead student. At least I was fun to fight with.

"Miss Maguire, nice to see a familiar face on the last day of school." Snape didn't seem as crabby as Gilderoy said.

"Hi," I pulled a stray strand of hair behind my ear while walking up to his desk, "I just wanted to come and say farewell before I left. Thought it would make me feel better seeing all of my professors' faces one last time before vacation."

"How thoughtful of you. You know, I'm very proud of your progress this year. You came in knowing almost nothing about magic, and now you are natural, borderline perfect. Especially with your potion making. In the beginning of the year, you were shaky and, no offense, dense to the art of potion making. Now, you make a potion like you've done it a thousand times." Snape complimented me, which made me blush so much, my ears even turned red. Who expected Snape to give a compliment?

"Thank you, Professor," I twiddled my damned twiddly-thumbs.

He shook his head, "No need to thank me, all of your professors have said the same thing. You really blossomed this year in classes. We are all very proud of you."

Again, I was stumped, "Thank you anyways." I was also stubborn.

"Now," Snape folded his hands on his desk, "If you can keep your temper down next year, I will reccomend you to the E.Y.P. You remember what that is, right?" I nodded my head, and Snape continued, "You need three teacher reccomendations to take the manditory test, and if you pass, you're in. It's as simple as that. But I'm not going to reccomend a student who used to constantly fight with me, so we have to make sure to keep our tempers out of each other's way. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I shook his hand which was shockingly soft.

Snape parted his lips, "Now, until next year, Miss Maguire."

"Until next year, Professor Snape." I smiled and paced out of the room.

Gradually, I made my way to Hagrid's hut. We sat down at eleven a.m. and didn't conclude our talk until one-thirty p.m. It was such a long, wonderful talk about the entire year. Hagrid was so happy for me and how much I grew up. He told me about a time when he last saw me as a child. It was when I was dropped off at the orphanage. Hagrid was hiding behind a tree, which I found to be amusing, wishing the best for me. My reply was a giant hug. We must've had three cups of cocoa before we noticed the time. I had to get going. Giving one last hug, we both waved farewell until we could no longer see each other. Now I know what it's like to have a family member.

I met up with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville outside of the castle. Seamus ran over to us just as buggy after buggy reached us. We all got in, seperated and spread out in the buggies, and saw Albus Dumbledore waving to us all as we drove off.

The ride on the buggy was quiet, but enjoyable. I watched out the window as trees, bushes, lakes, and roads passed by as quick as the year had. Soon, we arrived at the train station. Getting out of the buggy, I ran over to Hermione. We were then joined by Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville. Our permanent friend group.

"When's the train coming?" I asked anxiously.

Ron whined, "Not for another ten minutes. Then, when they're here, they have to load it up with our lousy luggage which takes at least twenty minutes. Damn time"

"Here here!" Harry blurted.

Seven boring minutes later, the train pulled up to the station. Men in red and silver uniform started to load the luggage compartment. We all watched, as there was nothing else to do.

"**Finally!**" A girl yelled, "We can board the train!"

This was my first time on a train, so I told Hermione to lead me to our compartment. We found one within three minutes, and I sat next to the window. Hermione sat across from me, Harry next to me, and Ron next to 'Mione. Draco and his posse passed our compartment and sneered at me. Did I do something wrong other than breathe and live? I didn't think so.

When the train began to move, Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ron blushed and smiled. Harry laughed quietly while shaking his head.

"I'm going to nap too," Ron whispered and shut his eyes.

Harry turned to me, "I'm just going to read a bit. What about you?"

"_I'll just watch the world go by_..." I smiled and stared out my window.

Tall, empowering trees with elegant leaves swished and danced in the wind. The sky was a painted canvas with white splotches scattered in a way to make you wonder why clouds are so magical. Riding next to a lake, I could almost see the reflection of my confused face. I was confused about life. Why was it that for one spec of a moment, you can feel the happiest emotion, but then in the next whisper of a second, you could be the most upset person in the universe? I was sad, upset, because I was yet again going to be alone. I was used to the feeling, but taking me away from a home I had just been accustomed to was cruel. Hogwarts became who I was, am, and will be. So many adventures, lessons, and terrors came my way, and were going to come my way. Hogwarts prepared me for them, and even contributed too.

Being with Hermione wouldn't be bad, but I knew that seeing a family for the first time in my life was not going to be easy.. Then again, is life _ever_ easy?

All I knew, sitting in the cushioned seat of the train, was that I probably wouldn't be able to get through the summer without thinking of Hogwarts. The agony of leaving kicked in when I got on thr train. I really did accomplish a lot this year. I learned how to stand up for myself, for one, and I also learned how to get along with the least compatible teacher in the castle. Yet, the two most important things I learned were to accept myself for who I am... and to keep the friends and family I _do_ have close at heart.

I already missed Hogwarts. After all, as Dorothy said in the _Wizard of Oz_, "There's **no** place like _home_..."


End file.
